


Your Name on My Heart

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Wear Appreciation, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Banter, Begging, Coffee date, Concussions, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emergency room, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of child neglect, Pick-Up Lines, Sexual Frustration, Sleep talking, Way more fluff than I thought there would be, eustasskidweek2017, extremely vague descriptions of injury, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, semi-public sexual activity, sending nudes, tumblr event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Who knew a minor head injury could lead to so much more?~A collection of snapshots into the life of Eustass Kid and his budding relationship with a certain snarky surgeon~Formerly titled "Eustass Kid Week 2017!"





	1. E is for Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello everyone! I have already posted these all on Tumblr for Eustass Kid Week 2017, but I am cross posting them here. Originally I was going to wait until the story was complete to post here, but I decided not to wait! I hope you enjoy my little Kid/Law Modern AU to celebrate Eustass Kid!
> 
> This is an ongoing work, so if you have any comments, critiques, or suggestions I'd love to hear them! I don't own One Piece.

“Eustass Kid?”

Killer elbowed Kid in the side, alerting him that it was time to get up and follow the nurse through the automatic doors, away from the chaos of the waiting room. Add going to the emergency room on a Saturday night to the ever-growing list of things Killer hoped to never do with his roommate again.

“Are you kidding me?!?” some drugged-out looking guy shrieked from the corner, rocking back and forth on the bench. “I’m sitting here with a collapsed lung and this guy gets called back first?!”

Kid tried to focus his blurry eyes on the screamer, but ended up walking into a potted fern instead.

“Oops,” he giggled. “S’cuuuuuuuuze me, sir!”

Killer rolled his eyes as he helped his friend regain his balance. “Yeeeah, you _definitely_ have a concussion.” The man had been out of it ever since he plowed into Heat on the court diving for a tipped ball; so much so he hadn’t even been able to finish the match. Killer knew he’d be pissed about it when his brain healed, but luckily the blow to his head seemed to have mellowed Kid out significantly. Killer probably never would have gotten him to agree to see a doctor otherwise.

“Maybe _yooooou_ have a concussion,” Kid slurred back.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the pair and motioned for them to follow her. She settled Kid on a thinly padded bed and bustled about, taking his vitals and asking him questions. When it became quite apparent that he wasn’t able to answer coherently, she directed her questions to Killer instead, leaving Kid to fiddle absently with the scratchy, off-white blanket covering his lap.

“He and another guy dove for a ball at the same time and smashed their faces together,” Killer informed her, never taking his eyes off the slightly swaying redhead.

“Dove for a ball?” she questioned.

“Yeah, we’re on a volleyball team. He’s the captain.”

“I see. And he’s the only one who came in?”

“Yeah, Heat seemed fine, but Kid busted his eyebrow open and as you can see he’s pretty out of it.” Heat had actually been more than fine, boasting about how his head was harder than the captain’s until Wire pointed out that when it came to heads harder wasn’t exactly better.

The nurse nodded in agreement. The man was definitely a little loopy. “Well, vitals are all good.” Kid yawned widely and the nurse frowned. “The doctor will be in to see you momentarily, and he’ll probably need to get a CT scan, maybe some stitches. Don’t let him fall asleep while you’re waiting.”

“Awwwww, I don’t need stiiiitches.”

Killer shook his head at his friend’s groggy protest and pushed him effortlessly (a sure sign something was wrong with the other) back into the pillows. “Just relax, Captain.”

Unfocused, crimson eyes swung to meet Killer’s pleadingly. “Killer, take me hooooome?” he begged as the nurse tugged the faded floral print curtain closed around them.

“I can’t take you home, Kid, you gotta see the doc first.”

Seeing the usually intimidating man pout about having to see a doctor almost made the hellish two hours in the waiting room worth it. Killer had to hide a smile behind his hand and look away from the frankly adorable look of defeat on Kid’s face. He patted him reassuringly on the shoulder as he stifled a laugh and pressed the button for the TV.

Kid’s head jerked up at the sound of Love It or List It, focusing his previously scattered attention on the run-down two story home on the screen. They watched in silence for a while, interrupted only occasionally by Kid making judgmental observations. Just as he was muttering under his breath about how he’d like to punch that David guy right in his face, the curtain pulled back and Kid’s voice trailed off.

“Eustass Kid?”

The man looked expectantly at the redhead, but Kid remained silent, staring in awe.

“Uh, yeah,” Killer finally spoke up. “That’s him.”

The man glanced at the chart in his hand, frowning. “Is he incapable of speech? It doesn’t say anything about that on here.”

“Nah, doc, I can talk. You just took my breath away, that’s all. How you doin?”

Killer barely resisted the urge to facepalm at his friend’s sudden change in tone and demeanor. Despite the fact that his eyes were still glazed and unfocused, it was clear that Kid was in full-on seduction mode.

“Hmmm.” Sharp golden eyes briefly flicked up from the chart, but other than that the man gave no reaction to the redhead’s shameless flirting. “I’m Doctor Trafalgar. I understand you might need some stiches? How did you manage to cut yourself?”

Killer opened his mouth to explain the volleyball accident, but Kid cut him off. “Ah, this is nothing. You should see the other guy. But if you’re welcome to come kiss it better.”

Doctor Trafalgar arched one dark eyebrow and tugged on a pair of nitrile gloves before approaching the bed. “It would hardly be sanitary for me to kiss your open wound, Mr. Eustass. But I will take a look at it.” He leaned in close, peering intently at the injury, and touched the puffy red skin gently, muttering about dermabond versus stitches.

Killer watched in amusement as his captain squirmed under the scrutiny. While the poking and prodding of the tender flesh around the cut was surely less than pleasant, Killer knew the redhead was probably more affected by the proximity of the rather attractive doctor. After all, the man currently examining his captain was just Kid’s type, which is to say, he didn’t look like man who should be practicing medicine at all. His midnight black hair was disheveled and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of long hours at a thankless job. Several tattoos were visible, including what looked like letters on each finger, and both his ears were pierced. He oozed confidence and a no-nonsense attitude that should easily have shut down unwanted advances from anyone with the sense to read the atmosphere.

Kid had never been very good at that.

“Damn, doc, you’re even sexier up close like this,” Kid murmured, boldly running a hand up the doctor’s leg to his ass.

“Mr. Eustass.” Trafalgar froze the second he felt Kid’s large, warm hand caress up his thigh. “You will keep your hands to yourself, or I will surgically remove them, do you understand?”

Killer internally groaned. Were Kid _anyone_ else that threat, especially delivered in that deadly quiet voice, would have been extremely effective. However, promising the captain physical violence was more likely to make Kid love the doctor than fear him.

Kid lifted his hands and gave the glaring man a smile that was probably supposed to be innocent. “Oh, my bad, my baaaaaad. Couldn’t resist.”

“He’s not normally like this, Doctor,” Killer lied hurriedly, trying desperately to dissipate the sudden tension in the room. “He hit his head pretty hard. I think he might have a concussion.”

Trafalgar shot Killer a considering look before nodding and pulling away from his patient. “Dermabond should suffice for this wound,” he announced. “After I’ve cleaned the site and applied the adhesive I’ll send you down for a CT scan. I’ll read them and we’ll go from there. Any questions?”

“Yeaaaah, wanna hit the bar after this, get a couple drinks with me? I’ll even buy for a hottie like you.”

Killer expected his captain to receive another withering stare, but was surprised when the doctor smirked.

“People who injure their brains should not drink alcohol, Mr. Eustass. What kind of doctor would I be if I accepted?”

“The _best_ doctor,” Kid replied earnestly.

The doctor’s eyebrows twitched for a moment and Killer couldn’t quite tell if it was from amusement or irritation. “I’ll be back shortly with the dermabond.”

Killer waited for the curtain to sway shut before he rounded on his friend. “Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Kid leaned back against his pillows and threw his arms over his head with a dramatic groan. “Did you see his aaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss?”

“Yes, Captain, I saw his ass; it’s very nice. I’m not sure how much he appreciated your grabbing it, though.”

“I couldn’t heeeeeeeelp it. Did you see how long his fingers are? And his innnnnnk? Probably he’s the one, Killer.”

“Probably your brain is bleeding, you idiot,” Killer retorted.

For the next five minutes Killer sat in misery and listened to Kid rant about the slice of human perfection he believed Doctor Trafalgar to be. Everything from his hair to his choice of footwear (pointy black boots, which Killer found odd and Kid found sexy) was praised at length, and Killer was seriously considering smothering his friend with one of the thin hospital pillows by the time the object of Kid’s obsession returned.

“Alright, gentlemen, let’s get that wound taken care of. Mr. Eustass, remember what I said about your hands,” the doctor warned as he neared the man on the bed.

“Whatever you say, doc. I’m yours to command.”

Killer was too busy cringing to catch it when the doctor muttered “Wouldn’t that be something?” but Kid did, and it caused him to grin wildly at the raven-haired man.

The two men bantered a little while Trafalgar cleaned and patched the gash in Kid’s eyebrow. If Killer thought it was unprofessional for a doctor to tease his patient about not having any hair on his brow line he didn’t say so, and soon the man was brushing past the curtains again and Kid was being taken down to get his head examined. Killer returned his attention to a new episode of Love It or List It while he waited, and before David even found the exceptionally picky couple a house Kid was wheeled back into the room. Kid climbed back onto the bed and they watched together, Kid bitching about the wife and her absurdly high expectations, until Trafalgar returned.

“Well, Mr. Eustass, you have a mild concussion but I didn’t see any swelling or bleeding on the scan, so as soon as you get your discharge paperwork you’ll be free to go. The dermabond should come off on its own in five to ten days, but until then don’t scratch or scrub your wound and no swimming. Try to avoid heavy perspiration, and after you shower blot the site with a towel, don’t rub it. Keep it as dry as possible and keep an eye out for signs of infection. This will all be on your discharge instructions, as well. As for treating your concussion, no alcohol for a few days, and no strenuous activity until you no longer have any symptoms.” The man turned to Killer. “Does he live alone?”

“Nah, we’re roommates.”

“Good. It’s just a mild concussion so you don’t have to wake him up every two hours, but keep an eye on him for the next day or so. There will be a list of symptoms to watch for on his discharge paperwork. Bring him back if he starts showing any of them, or if his current symptoms don’t seem to be getting better. He may be nauseated and dizzy for a few days.” Picking up his chart, the doctor scribbled something down and handed it to Kid. “Take Tylenol if you’re in pain. Any questions?”

Whatever the doctor had given Kid had the captain beaming from ear to ear and he just shook his head no, staring at the slip of paper like it was a check for a million dollars.

“Alright, then. Have a good night, and try to be more careful next time. They’ll be in shortly with your discharge instructions.” With a nod at the two men, Trafalgar spun on his heel and swept past the curtains, leaving them alone once more. Before Killer could ask what the doctor had given Kid, a woman bustled in with a computer on a cart and repeated everything the doctor had just told them about caring for his wounds. She handed them a few print outs about concussions and dermabond with instructions for Kid to follow up with his primary care physician, then rolled the curtain back and pointed them toward the exit.

As soon as she was out of earshot Killer leaned toward Kid, trying to read over his shoulder. “Whatcha got there, Captain?”

Still smiling so hard Killer worried the man’s face might break, Kid held up the paper so his friend could read it. A ten-digit sequence was printed in surprisingly neat handwriting, followed by a short message that had Killer’s eyes widening in shock.

“Well damn, Kid. How’d you manage that?” But seriously. How the hell, after Kid had been nothing but obnoxious toward the doctor, had he gotten a phone number?

Kid just laughed and took his paper back, smiling once more at the note that read:

_I make house calls, too. –Dr.  Law Trafalgar_


	2. U is for Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t like Kid to hesitate like this. Normally he would have called that number the minute he found it crammed in his pocket the morning after his injury. But this time …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, critiques, and suggestions are welcome!   
> I don't own One Piece

Kid turned the slightly worn scrap of paper in his hands contemplatively. It had been three weeks since his little visit to the emergency room – three weeks since the doctor had given him this note.

_I make house calls, too. – Dr. Law Trafalgar_

It wasn’t like Kid to hesitate like this. Normally he would have called that number the minute he found it crammed in his pocket the morning after his injury. But this time …

The whole night was a blur to him. Fuzzy, unfocused images and splashes of vague emotions were the only memories he had to piece together his ER trip. Well, that and Killer’s teasing retelling of his behavior. Heat and Wire had laughed hysterically as Killer recounted the night’s adventure, from Kid apologizing to a potted plant to Kid’s outrageous pick-up lines and wandering hands.

_“You should have seen how he lit up when the doc threatened to cut off his hands,” Killer had told them with a poorly concealed grin. “Like a kid on Christmas morning, I swear.”_

Kid had laughed along with them. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did have a sense of humor, and he _was_ capable of laughing at himself. As long as the teasing was coming from friends he considered it pretty harmless and could brush it off.

One thing did bother him, though.

Killer, who was normally very reserved about expressing attraction, said several times that even as a straight guy he could appreciate the doctor’s good looks, but Kid could not remember his face. Messy black hair, olive skin marked with black ink, legs that seemed to go on for miles, yeah, he remembered that perfectly. But the man in his memories was tragically faceless. So Kid couldn’t for the life of him figure out why his cheeks burned and his stomach did a little flip every time he looked at that simple piece of paper. He’d tried to get over the weird, lingering feelings by going out to bars, picking up random strangers to prove to himself that soft black hair, pretty tattoos, and long legs weren’t hard to find; to prove to himself that this doctor he barely remembered who somehow made his heart flutter like a lovesick idiot was by no means the only desirable fish in the sea.

And yet here he was, alone in the shabby but serviceable apartment he shared with Killer, staring at a phone number he’d tried over and over to convince himself not to call. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but something about the way his pulse quickened at the thought of the raven haired mystery man told him that once he called that number he’d catch feelings. For whatever reason the universe seemed to be telling him that Dr. Law Trafalgar was “boyfriend material,” and that was the _last_ thing Kid wanted.

Right?

 _‘Okay, enough of this,’_ he thought angrily. ‘ _Buck up. If there’s one thing you’re not it’s a chicken. If you wanna hit it and quit it with the sexy ER doc you **will** , and the universe can just go fuck itself.’_

Repeating that thought and steeling his resolve, Kid dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number quickly before he could change his mind.

It rang once.

_‘Maybe he won’t answer’_

Again

_‘If I get voicemail it’s fate and I will hang up and burn the damn note.’_

Riiiiii-

“Hello?”

“Fuck.” He didn’t mean to say it. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he said it. Maybe it was because part of him had been hoping to get voicemail. Maybe it was because he hadn’t actually thought about what he would say if the doctor actually answered.

But probably it was because the slightly raspy tenor on the other end of the line was fucking _sexy_.

“Well then,” the other man replied slowly. “Dare I ask with whom I am having this pleasant conversation?”

So sassy. Kid liked sassy. A lot. Damn, he should have listened to the universe, because the combination of that voice and that attitude was going to be nothing but trouble.

“Uh, I’m Kid. Eustass Kid. From the hospital?”

“You work at Grand Line Memorial?” The voice sounded doubtful.

“Uhhh, no. No, I came in with a concussion? Like a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh. Well, are you still having symptoms?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Silence settled over the line for a moment before the doctor finally prompted him to continue. “Then may I ask why you are contacting me?”

“Oh!” Kid mentally kicked himself. He was coming off like such an idiot. “Uh, well, cuz … damn, I was kinda hoping you’d remember me.”

The other man let out a rather exasperated sigh before speaking, sounding like he was trying very hard to be patient. “Do you know how many patients I see over the course of a few weeks?”

“Uh, I’m guessing a lot?”

“Yes. And do you know how many of those patients have concussions? Especially when I’m working an ER shift?”

“Well, yeah, but … I mean … how many of them try to grab your ass?”

“More than you’d think, actually,” the doctor informed dryly.

“Okay, well, how many try to grab your ass and still manage to leave with your personal number?” Kid asked, unable to stop his smug grin, even though Trafalgar couldn’t see it.

There was a long pause before the doctor spoke again. “Ah, Mr. _Eustass_ ,” he purred, his voice dropping to a deep rumble that lit Kid’s nerve endings on fire. “How nice of you to finally call. I’d all but given up on you.”

“Uh, yeah. Well, I had that concussion and all so …”

“Right, so you couldn’t possibly have picked up a phone for three weeks. Naturally.”

Kid flushed. “Yeah, alright smartass, I’m calling now, aren’t I?”

“Yes, I suppose you are. But then again, you’re making quite an assumption to think my offer still stands,” Trafalgar replied, not seeming the least bit put off by Kid’s insult.

“Look, man, I’m not really in to beating around the bush. Does it or doesn’t it?” Kid growled.

“It does. But the conditions have changed. My feelings were very hurt when you didn’t call, Mr. Eustasss,” he said, not sounding hurt at all. “I think rather than me making a house call you should buy me coffee. To make up for it.”

“Like a date?”

“Like a coffee, Mr. Eustass. Is that so unreasonable?”

Kid thought about it. Unreasonable? Nah, not really. Coffee was in that gray area between hang-out and date. Now if he’d asked for dinner that would be different. But it was just _coffee_.

“I guess not. Okay, when?” he finally responded.

“I am finished with work at three. You can pick me up at the hospital.”

“Wait, today?”

Once again the doctor’s voice was filled with forced patience. “Yes, today. I don’t like waiting. Is that a problem?”

“Uh, I guess not,” Kid muttered. “Just kinda … unexpected.”

“Well, after three weeks receiving a call from you at all was unexpected, so I suppose we’re even there, aren’t we?”

Damn, this guy was smug. It was … kinda doing things for Kid, if he was honest.

“Fine. I’ll pick you up at three.”

“I look forward to it. Goodbye, Mr. Eustass.”

How was the doc able to make his name sound so fucking _dirty_? “Yeah, uh, bye.”

As soon as the line went dead Kid tossed his phone onto the sun-faded cushion next to him and ran both hands roughly through his flaming red hair, trying to reset his frazzled brain. What the fuck had just happened?

He’d come off as a bumbling moron, that’s what had just happened. Fuck. Okay, he’d just been caught off guard. He could fix this. He had about an hour and a half before he was supposed to pick the guy up for coffee. That was plenty of time to get himself together.

A long shower was his first step, letting the steaming water wash away his nerves. Who the fuck was that doctor to make him feel like this, anyway? He was Eustass motherfucking Kid, damnit, and he did _not_ let people fluster him. Not even sexy long-legged doctors with voices that made him want to melt into his couch …

No! Not the time to dwell on that. He was getting himself together. He scrubbed his washcloth over his skin a little harder than necessary, scowling deeply. He needed a plan, and he’d be damned if he was getting out of this shower without thinking of one.

++++

Kid’s plan flew straight out the window when tattooed fingers rapped against the passenger side window of his sleek black Dodge Charger and he finally got a look at the doctor’s face.

Neatly groomed facial hair framed the sharp angles of the man’s face perfectly, and sharp golden eyes twinkled with some secret amusement as they peered through the glass. And of course, the icing on top was that crooked smile. Kid had a weakness for those; more smirk than honest smile, full of attitude and confidence.

His voice was still sexy, even muffled by the glass, and it took Kid a minute to focus on the actual words, rather than just letting the sound wash over him.

“Huh?”

The man raised one eyebrow but didn’t stop smirking. “I asked if you were planning on unlocking this door for me, Mr. Eustass. As I’ve said, I do hate waiting.”

Kid blushed and hit the button to unlock the car. Trafalgar opened the door and slid gracefully onto the leather seat. For a moment the two men simply stared at each other, neither moving or speaking. Finally Kid cleared his throat and put the car into drive, tearing his eyes away from his passenger with difficulty.

“So, uh … where to, doc?”

“There’s a café not far from here. I thought we could go there. They have an excellent dark roast.”

Kid murmured an agreement and pulled out of the parking lot, turning where the doctor directed. Other than the occasional “left” or “right,” they drove in silence. Kid could feel those stunning eyes on him, and fought back a blush. Eustass Kid did _not_ fucking blush.

“Here we are, Mr. Eustass, and not a moment too soon. With how hard you’re gripping the steering wheel I doubt it would have lasted much longer, poor thing.”

Kid wasn’t sure if the man was pitying him or the steering wheel, but either way it raised his hackles. “Maybe if you hadn’t stared at me like a fucking creep the whole fucking ride I could have relaxed,” he sniped.

Trafalgar’s smirk widened as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, walking around the front to stand by Kid. “My apologies. I was just so busy imagining what it would be like to slide into your lap between those big, strong arms, lean your seat all the way back, and see how your hands feel wrapped around me instead of the steering wheel … can you really blame me for staring?”

That … well, that was definitely not the answer Kid was expecting. He didn’t realize his mouth was actually hanging open until he heard a soft chuckle and felt cool fingers under his chin, pushing gently until his teeth met.

“You seem surprised, Mr. Eustass. Were you expecting me not to flirt? I couldn’t very well reciprocate your attempts at seduction when you were my patient, but now you’re my date and I intend to pay you back line for line.”

_Now you’re my date._

Fuck. There it was. That stupid little flutter in his heart, that flip in his stomach, those … _feelings_. Great.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kid muttered gruffly, jerking his head away from the other man’s touch instead of leaning into it like he so desperately wanted. “Let’s just go inside.”

It seemed Trafalgar had other plans. Before he could take a step away from the doctor, Kid found himself being tugged back by an insistent hand on his arm. He looked at those tattooed fingers, then up to their owner, confused.

“Wha-“

His question was cut off by Trafalgar’s mouth crashing in to his own. Confusion and uncertainty flew out the window as Kid immediately returned the kiss. Feelings and talking and dating were pretty foreign concepts to the redhead, but kissing? Now that he could do.

The other man’s lips were surprisingly soft, providing a nice contrast to the scratch of his goatee as he turned his head for a better angle to deepen the kiss. Kid decided there was no point in resisting the temptation to slide a hand into those disheveled midnight locks, and the doctor moaned softly into his mouth when he gripped and gently tugged. Kid took the opportunity to coax his lips further apart until their tongues brushed together. It was gentle and slow, which normally wasn’t Kid’s style, but he was far too busy paying attention to what made Trafalgar sigh and shudder to worry about that. He wanted very much to be the one to make this confident man come undone, and if that meant adjusting his usual techniques he was more than willing to make a few changes.

Just when he thought he was succeeding, the doctor pulled back with a smirk, wiped his thumb slowly along his slightly kiss-swollen lower lip, and said, “So. How about that coffee?”

And suddenly it was once again Kid who was left floundering.

“Wha-? You can’t just … wait, what?”

Long fingers laced with Kid’s and the raven-haired man lead him toward the coffee shop. “I just thought we should have our first kiss before we both get coffee breath,” he explained nonchalantly.

Kid finally found his voice as they pushed through the glass door to the café. “You’re something else, you know that, doc?”

The man shrugged. “You’re not the first person to mention it.”

The woman at the counter greeted them with the abundant enthusiasm of a woman who has sampled a few to many of the shop’s caffeinated beverages, and soon the two men were seated with their steaming mugs of coffee at a slightly secluded corner table with a nice view of the bustling city street outside.

“So, Mr. Eustass. What shall we talk about?”

“Well, that, for starters,” Kid responded, earning him a raised eyebrow from the other man. “The way you say my name,” he elaborated. “Mr. Eustass. Eustass is my first name, and no one calls me by it anyway. Most people just call me Kid.”

“Most people call me Law, but that hasn’t stopped you from referring to me solely as ‘doc,’” Trafalgar shot back.

Kid narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine, _Law_.”

“Fine, _Kid_.”

They stared at each other for a moment before both grimaced. “It’s weird,” they said simultaneously.

Furiously scratching a hand through his hair didn’t make the fact that he just spoke in unison with his date less weird for Kid. “Did we really just fucking do that?” he asked incredulously.

“We did,” Law confirmed.

“Maybe we could … not? Like, ever again?”

Law chuckled indulgently but nodded. “As you wish.”

Kid took a sip of his still-too-hot-to-drink coffee and let the silence settle heavy between them until the doctor cleared his throat, and Kid decided he needed to say something fast before the man once again caught him off guard.

“Good we cleared all that up, though, with our names. So you’ll know what to scream later.”

Kid hadn’t thought it possible for a person to raise their eyebrows as high as Law did just then, but before he could think of a way to make his use of that terrible line more acceptable, the raven-haired man clutched the sides of the table, arched in his seat, and threw his head back, breathing heavily.

“Oh! Eustass!” he cried dramatically, squirming a little and drawing the attention of several other customers. Then he quickly righted himself and smiled wickedly at Kid. “You mean like that?”

Noticing that his jaw was hanging wide open, he snapped it shut with an audible click and tried to return the doctor’s grin. “Well, I wasn’t expecting a demonstration here and now, but yeah, that’s about what I had in mind.”

“And do you use that line often, Mr. Eustass?”

Kid shrugged. “Occasionally.”

“Does it work?”

“Actually, that one is usually a miss.”

“That is completely unsurprising,” Law deadpanned.

Kid flushed a little. “Alright, then, what line would you use?”

Law looked contemplative for a moment. “I generally avoid pick-up lines. They aren’t really my style. I once asked a man if he would hold something for me while we were walking and when he said yes I gave him my hand. That worked rather well.”

“Well aren’t you just a smooth motherfucker,” Kid complimented.

“When I want to be.” Long fingers toyed with the handle of the forest green mug in front of him for a moment. “What’s your most successful line?”

“I was talking to this chick at a bar once and I told her she had to try the upsexy.”

Law frowned for a moment, confused. “How is that a line? What’s upsex… Oh my god.” Kid grinned at the shocked realization on the other man’s face. “That’s almost brilliant.”

“She thought so too. Oh, I have another good one! ‘Wanna come over and watch porn on my flat screen mirror?’” Law actually laughed at that, and Kid felt his stupid heart flutter again at the sound. Damn it. “What about you? Got any others?” he asked, trying to cover for the sudden heat in his cheeks.

“Yes, actually,” he admitted. Then he reached out and grabbed Kid’s hand on the table, staring intently at him. “You have such innocent eyes. Why don’t we go back to my place and change that?”

Kid let out a startled ‘ha!’ at that, and quickly returned with, “Damn, is your name wifi? Cuz I’m feeling a connection here.”

They continued to exchange pick-up lines, ranging from smooth to groan-inducingly terrible, for a bit, which eventually turned into actual conversation, and before either of them realized, an hour and a half and several refills had flown by. Kid thanked his lucky stars when he learned that Law was in fact a cardiac surgeon, and didn’t usually work as an ER doctor. He’d been covering for a friend the night Kid came in with his concussion. Perhaps the universe knew what it was doing after all.

“So you’ve straight up pulled someone’s heart right out of their body before?” Kid asked.

“Frequently,” Law affirmed with a nod. “There’s nothing quite like that feeling, honestly.”

“Yeah, I bet. I can’t even imagine doing something like that.”

“So what do you do, Eustass?”

Kid smiled at hearing Law drop the “Mr.” from his name. “I’m a mechanic. I own a shop downtown. It’s small, but we do okay.”

“Mmm, I love a man who’s good with his hands,” Law murmured, giving Kid a lusty look over the rim of his mug of now completely cold coffee.

 _‘Oh, so we’re flirting now.’_ Kid thought with a smirk. _‘Okay, then.’_

“Well you’re in luck, doc, cuz I happen to be the best around.” His confidence had returned long ago, somewhere between discussing the pros and cons of polar bears (it turned out the doctor was fascinated with them) and an in-depth debate about which restaurant downtown offered the best seafood (The Baratie, duh). Talking to the doctor was surprisingly easy now, and Kid definitely wasn’t about to complain that they were back to flirting.

“Oh? _Do_ tell me more.”

“Well, I could,” Kid agreed. Dropping his voice to a gravelly baritone he added, “But I’m much better at _showing_.” The slight blush and shiver that pulled out of Law was like a badge of honor for Kid and he grinned widely upon seeing it. “We could go back to my place if you’d like me to … _elaborate_.”

To Kid’s mind there were only a few possible responses to his offer. Law could insist on finishing their coffee date and then go back to Kid’s apartment with him. He could eagerly agree to Kid’s proposition and they could leave immediately (Kid was really hoping for that one), or they could skip going home altogether and Kid could show Law exactly how good he was with his hands in the café’s unisex bathroom (which wasn’t very likely, but hey, a man could dream).

Apparently no one told Law that those were his options, though, because he chose none of them.

No, the too-attractive-for-his-own-good surgeon simply smiled, chugged the remainder of his coffee and stood up. “Tempting, but I really must be going. Thank you for the coffee Eustass, I had a lovely time. I’ll be calling you soon.”

“B-But,” Kid sputtered, standing up and following the other man, completely bewildered. “Wait, what the fuck?”

Law turned just enough to pat Kid’s shoulder gently. “Interested though I am in a personal demonstration of your skills, Eustass, I’m afraid it’s not going to happen today. I really will call, though. You are every bit as interesting as I thought you’d be.”

With that Dr. Law Trafalgar turned on his heel and walked purposefully out the door and into the crowd of people on the sidewalk. Kid watched him, completely dumbfounded, until the doctor disappeared from view.

Well. That was … unexpected.


	3. S is for Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Three weeks, Killer. Three. Fucking. Weeks. This fucking guy, I swear to God.” Kid’s vocabulary tended to become a bit limited when he got this angry, consisting mostly of curse words.
> 
> “If he’s pissing you off this bad why are you even bothering with him?” Killer wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3's writing for Eustass Kid Week 2017 on Tumblr! If you like Eustass Kid, definitely check the event out because there's tons of really amazing work going up every day! 
> 
> All comments, suggestions, and critiques are welcome!  
> I don't own One Piece

Kid furiously paced his apartment, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides and teeth grinding.

“You’re gonna wear the carpet down,” Killer remarked from his position in the kitchen. He had strategically placed the counter between the captain and himself before he spoke. In his current state it wouldn’t be terribly surprising if Kid took a swing at him.

“The carpet is there to get walked on, isn’t it? And it’s already bare as fuck anyway, so what the fuck ever,” the redhead snapped back. “Three weeks, Killer. Three. Fucking. Weeks. This fucking guy, I swear to God.” Kid’s vocabulary tended to become a bit limited when he got this angry, consisting mostly of curse words.

“If he’s pissing you off this bad why are you even bothering with him?” Killer wondered.

Kid could practically feel steam coming out his ears at the suggestion that he was wasting his time with the doctor. Because damnit, _he_ could say it was a waste, but _fuck_ anyone else who implied the same. He shot his friend a glare that would have had a lesser man ducking for cover. Killer, however, had known him for most of his life, and was practically immune to Kid’s rage.

“You can glare at me all you want. Doesn’t change the situation, and it doesn’t change my question.” Killer actually _did_ duck for cover after that, and just in time too, as Kid picked up the pile of mail on the side table, about a week’s worth of accumulated letters, magazines and coupon fliers, and chucked it at him. The move was more symbolic of Kid’s anger than it was intended to hurt the other man, but Killer still didn’t want to get smacked in the face by a flying catalogue.

“Shut up, Killer, I fucking swear. I’m so fucking serious right now.” He _was_ serious. He was seriously pissed. He was seriously frustrated. But most of all … he had a _serious_ case of blue balls.

All because he was so _stupidly_ serious about Law Trafalgar.

Over the past three weeks the two of them had seen quite a lot of each other, but their time together was almost always spent in public and always ended with Law kissing him like the world was about to end and then just _walking the fuck away._ Kid had tried every trick he knew to get the man to go further than those kisses. Not that they weren’t good, they were actually pretty freaking amazing and Kid had to admit that he was becoming addicted to them. The way the doctor would gasp and moan at every little touch, how he would coax Kid’s lips apart and slide his oh-so talented tongue into Kid’s mouth and do things with it that Kid hadn’t actually thought were possible before. The way he pressed against him, almost like he was trying to hold Kid in place with his body. Not that he had to. As long as Law was touching Kid he wasn’t going _anywhere_. But neither, apparently, was their physical relationship. Kid quickly learned that while most over-the-clothes groping was okay with the doctor, certain places were off limits (including, to Kid’s endless frustration, his ass); and if he touched any of those places or tried to get some skin on skin action the fun would immediately end.

It was to the point that when Kid closed his eyes he could picture the scene perfectly. The tattooed man pulling away from him with his lips wet and kiss-swollen, smirking at him and shooting him a mischievous, if half-lidded, look, and walking away without a damn word. That _sexy motherfucker_.

“Kid? Your phone, man.”

Kid shook his head angrily, trying (and failing) to banish the image as his friend’s voice brought him out of his musings.

“Shit, if it isn’t the bastard himself,” he muttered when he checked the caller ID. He briefly considered shoving his phone back in his pocket without answering, let the doc see how it felt for a change, but he couldn’t quite convince himself to do it. “Imma give him a piece of my mind,” he vowed to Killer, who snorted in disbelief because, honestly? No matter how much the doctor teased him, got him riled up, and then left him hanging, Kid still answered every damn call. He still got butterflies in his stomach when he was able to make Law laugh. He still smiled like an idiot at every random text, even if it was just the man bitching about his day. There was no way around it. Somehow Kid had become completely wrapped up in everything that was Law Trafalgar. Even the guy’s weird obsession with Doctor Who was endearing to Kid. And that was saying something, because Kid had never been able to get in to all that sci-fi crap. So when the man said he was going to give Law a piece of his mind? Well, Killer couldn’t really be blamed for being skeptical as he watched the redhead answer the phone just in time to beat it going to voicemail.

“Eustass,” Law greeted briskly.

“Trafalgar.”

“Took you quite a while to answer the phone. I’d almost given up.”

“Yeah? Well aren’t you lucky I answered, then?” Kid asked with a smirk. “You get to hear my melodious voice after all.”

Law scoffed. “I suppose that’s one way to describe it.”

“Yeah, the _right_ way,” Kid insisted. “So, what’s up?”

“Always so blunt. No pleasantries for one Eustass Kid.”

The mechanic rolled his eyes even though the doctor couldn’t see. “Will ya get to the point? I don’t have that many minutes left this month.”

“Do they even make phone plans without unlimited calling anymore? Really, Eustass, it’s time to come out of the stone age.”

“Whatever, doc, just tell me what you want.”

“Fine then. Come over.”

Whatever Kid had been expecting, that was _definitely_ not it. Law had been to Kid’s apartment once or twice over the past couple weeks, but Kid had never been invited to the surgeon’s place.

“Eustass?”

Kid jumped slightly at the annoyed voice in his ear and realized he’d been quiet too long while he was thinking. “Uh, sure. Yeah. Okay,” he replied, too surprised to question the sudden invitation.

“Good. I’ll text you the address. Be here in half an hour.”

Kid bristled. “Who the fuck are you bossing around?”

Kid could practically hear Trafalgar’s shit eating grin. “A pleasure talking to you, as always, Eustass. See you in half an hour.”

_Click_

Kid stared at his phone for a moment, still not entirely sure he believed he’d _finally_ been invited to Law’s place. He glanced up at Killer with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Damn, captain. You sure told him. Maybe go a little easier on him next time,” the blonde drawled.

“Oh shut up, Killer. He invited me over.”

“I heard.”

“So … I’m gonna go over.”

“Yeah, you probably should,” Killer agreed somewhat mechanically. Truth be told, Kid could tell his friend wasn’t entirely on board with Law’s sudden significant presence in Kid’s life, and that bothered him. Killer had been there with him through a lot of shit, and he couldn’t stand the thought of his best friend not liking his boy-  uh -his … whatever Law was.

The clunky flip phone buzzed and Kid quickly read off the address, mapping the way and how long it would take to get there in his head before practically running to get in the shower. It was at least ten minutes to Law’s apartment building (in a damn nice part of town, too), so he had to hurry if he wanted to get there in half an hour. He cranked the water up to full heat and shucked his clothes off quickly before examining his chipped nails remorsefully. He probably wouldn’t have time to apply a fresh coat of his usual dark polish. It was too bad, really. He knew how much Law liked the care he put into his nails, but he also knew how much Law liked punctuality. The polish he had on would have to suffice.

Remembering the first time Law had praised his nails had him thinking about how the doctor’s hands, so sure and strong, felt in his. How they felt running over his chest or up and down his arms. How those long, elegant fingers tangled in his hair, the delicious prickle of his scalp when the man decided to ever-so-slightly _pull_.

Kid’s own groan startled him and he realized foggily that at some point after stepping into the shower he had begun touching himself. Shit. He didn’t really have time to be rubbing one out; he needed to get to Law’s!

Then again, if the pattern held true, maybe getting off before he headed over there wasn’t such a bad idea. He wasn’t sure he could take denying himself now and then being denied again later by Law, and even if self-stimulation wasn’t his favorite way to come, at least it was something. With that thought in mind, he sped up his strokes, letting some of his better Law fantasies run wild as he felt that familiar heat pooling in his stomach; and when he did finally come, it was to the thought of Law in the shower with him, on his knees, with that smart mouth of his wide open, begging for Kid’s release.

++++

He rolled to a stop outside of the swanky apartment complex with just two minutes to spare and checked his appearance one last time before climbing out of the car with a smile. He looked good.

He could have searched for Law’s name on the buzzer panel, but he decided to call the man instead.

“Why are you calling?”

“Well hello to you too, sweetheart. I’m outside,” Kid replied.

The other man huffed an exasperated sigh. “There’s a buzzer for a reason, Eustass.”

“You gonna bitch at me or let me in?”

“Fine, then. I’m on the sixth floor. Oh, and the elevator is out of order.” _Buzzzzz_.

Grumbling about faulty mechanics, Kid yanked open the door and glared daggers at the staircase he was about to climb. Whatever the doc had invited him over for better be worth it. If he just wanted to watch Netflix or something they could have done that at Kid’s apartment, which was on the _first_ floor.

By the time he reached the sixth floor landing, Kid was sweating, swearing, and pissed off. He must have been cursing louder than he thought, though, because soon a door right across from the elevators swung open and Trafalgar appeared, looking fresh as a daisy, of course. He leaned against the framework and eyed the slightly panting redhead with smirk.

“Nice of you to make it,” the doctor remarked.

“Fancy place like this and they can’t even keep an elevator working?” Kid demanded, walking toward the other man purposefully. “You oughta complain, doc.”

Law reached a hand out to curl around Kid’s neck and bring him in for a kiss as soon as he was close enough. “Mmm, perhaps I will,” he murmured against the taller man’s lips.

Kid closed the distance between them, immediately forgetting his frustration over the broken elevator. He’d probably climb a hundred flights of stairs if kissing Law was his reward. He was so lost in the feeling of the other man’s lips on his that it took him a moment to realize that he was being pulled into the apartment and the door was being shut behind him. He pulled away somewhat regretfully when he heard the lock click. He wanted to keep kissing Law, but he also really wanted to get a look at the man’s apartment.

“So, doc,” he said cheerfully, taking perhaps a bit too much pleasure in Law’s look of confusion at the abrupt ending of their kiss, “you gonna give me the grand tour? Since it’s my first time here and all?”

The raven-haired man recovered quickly, replacing his confused expression with a smug one almost instantly. “Of course. Right this way, Eustass. Oh, and take off your shoes.”

Kid obliged, kicking his boots off gracelessly in the foyer and stepping inside. It was definitely bigger than his place, and much cleaner. A huge picture window gave a great view of the sun setting over the city, tinting the modern-looking interior of the place a yellowish-orange with the dying light. There was a big, flat screen TV with a couple gaming consoles neatly arranged on a shelf underneath it. Bookshelves lined almost every wall in the living room, and most of them were full. Along with a coffee table and two side tables, there were two couches that didn’t look comfortable at all, and one lonely looking potted plant- some kind of tiny tree- sitting in a corner.

“Homey,” Kid observed sarcastically. The place was so clean and organized it barely looked lived in.

Law just rolled his eyes. “The kitchen is over there but I really only use it for making coffee.”

Kid nodded, curious, but not enough to check it out at the moment.

“Down that hall to the left is the bathroom and guest room. On the right is the master bedroom.”

“You gonna show me ‘em?”

The devilish look Law flashed him at that had Kid’s stomach somersaulting and his hopes soaring.

“Maybe, if you’re good,” the surgeon purred, stepping in to Kid’s personal space and running a hand up his chest.

Oh man, was this it? Was he finally, _finally_ able to go past simple kissing? Could he be so lucky?

“Why now?”

Law blinked. Kid blinked. They both looked at each other with matching incredulous expressions. Law’s quickly turned into his usual smirk as Kid’s face burned red. Of all the things he could have said, he had to push his luck and ask _why_?! Not that he didn’t want to know, because he really, really did, but it probably could have at least waited until _after_.

“Eustass, breathe. I would hate for you to have an aneurism in the middle of my living room.”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry, I just … fuck. Okay, I guess I’m asking now. Are we doing this?”

Dark eyebrows shot up and Law gave him an appraising look. “I suppose that depends on what you mean by “doing this.” If you are referring to intercourse, then yes, that was my intention in inviting you over.”

Kid groaned at the word choice and ran a hand through his hair. “Man, don’t say intercourse like that, it’s weird. And okay, so … why now?”

“Well if you don’t want to I’m certainly fine with waiting until you’re ready, Eustass, though that’s not the impression I’ve been getting from you.”

Kid narrowed his eyes. The words themselves would be considerate if the doctor didn’t look and sound like he was using them to hide the real reason. “I’m ready any-fucking-time, which you damn well know. So what’s it really? Why the change of heart?”

“It’s been three weeks,” the doctor replied simply, like it explained everything.

“Yeah, I fucking know how long it’s been. Trust me, I know.” Golden eyes locked onto his and Kid had to fight the urge to look away. He returned Law’s intense stare unflinchingly, waiting for a real explanation.

“And you were frustrated, right? Maybe even upset?”

“Well, yeah, kinda,” he admitted. “Confused.”

“But now it’s been three weeks, so you don’t have to be any of those things anymore.”

“Yeah, but you can tell me why I had to be in the fucking first place!” Kid shouted, losing the tenuous grip he had on his temper for a moment. Then something occurred to him and his expression softened. “I mean … Doc, were _you_ not ready or something? Cuz you coulda just told me, I woulda waited. I wouldn’t have been mad or anything.”

Law scoffed. “On the contrary. I’ve been ready for _six_ weeks, Mr. Eustass.”

Many people had accused Kid of being an unintelligent man (and most of those people were now missing at least a few teeth), but really, Kid was generally pretty quick on the uptake. So when he noticed how the man before him emphasized that “ _six”_ it didn’t take him long to put two and two together.

“Is that what this has been about? That’s some petty shit there, doc, I gotta tell ya. You coulda just told me you were pissed I took so long to call.”

“I recall informing you over the phone that I was hurt,” Law argued. His tone was adamant, but he was looking somewhat embarrassed and refused to make eye contact with Kid.

“I thought you were being sarcastic!” Kid defended angrily.

“I was at the time!”

That wasn’t the rebuttal Kid was expecting and he threw his hands up, officially confused. “Then what the fuck? Were you hurt or weren’t you?”

Law shifted, looking extremely uncomfortable in a way that Kid didn’t like. He’d fantasized about making the other man squirm, sure, but not like this. “This is all quite stupid,” he finally sputtered. “I shouldn’t have … but for those three weeks you weren’t calling and then you did and then you told me … so I got somewhat … _upset_ , and …”

“I told you what?” Kid prompted gently, still thrown off by seeing the doctor so flustered.

“I didn’t go home with you after that first coffee and that was going to be it. It was just to tease you a little. But then we were talking and you mentioned that you had been … going out with a lot of people … while I was waiting and … Oh stop looking at me like that, Mr. Eustass. I admit it was petty of me and I … _apologize_.”

Kid nodded and slowly pulled Law into an embrace before kissing him on the forehead, startling the other man. “Next time you’re “somewhat upset” just tell me, okay?”

“Yes, fine.”

He grinned and let the doctor pull away from him stiffly. “So what, are we like, having this talk now? Are you saying you don’t like me going out with other people? Because you never said.”

“Oh, I don’t care what you do in your free time, Mr. Eustass,” Law snapped, his cheeks coloring again. “I only cared before because you were doing it instead of me.”

A slow, predatory smile crept onto Kid’s face and he pushed Law back gently until his back was pressed against the wall. “Trust me, sweetheart, I’d _much_ rather be doing you.”

Law returned the grin, but his voice was still dismissive when he replied, “That’s hardly what I meant, Eustass.”

“Ah, but it’s what you _said_ , and I’m a very literal person, you know,” Kid rumbled, letting his hands trail lazily along the doctor’s lean torso, rucking up his shirt a little as he went.

“Mmmm, so I’ve noticed. Would you perhaps like to see the bedroom now?”

Once again going against every one of his instincts, Kid looked down at the tattooed man seriously. “Only if you’re okay.” Law rolled his eyes and tried to pull Kid down to kiss him again, but was met with resistance and a stern look from the other man. “I’m serious here, Trafalgar. Are we good?”

“We’re _good_ , Eustass,” Law growled. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to find out if you’re worth the wait.”

Well, no one could say Kid was one to turn his back on a challenge. Grinning widely, he picked up the surgeon and carried him through the door on the right, ignoring Law’s surprised curses at being manhandled. Oh yes, he’d show him worth the wait.


	4. S is for Serious ... Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid took immense pleasure in seeing the full-body shiver that induced in the man beneath him. He could get used to having Law like this. He intended to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who, like me, felt a little cheated with how Day 3′s story ended, here is an immediate continuation, AKA, what happens when Kid and Law finally make it to a bedroom.
> 
> It's just about 2000 words of sin, people.

Law had stopped struggling by the time they reached his bedroom. In fact, he’d gone quite still the moment Kid nudged the door open with his foot and crossed the threshold. The silence was … curious, but not unwelcome. He placed the surgeon as gently as he could on the massive four poster bed, and Law immediately sprawled out like a damn cat, his long, lean body twisting and stretching in ways that had Kid’s cock twitching with definitely interest.

“Well don’t you look comfy,” he commented dryly, tugging his shirt off over his head in one fluid motion.

“Mm, yes, this bed is quite easily my favorite possession. It is extremely comfortable. You should join me down here and see for yourself.” The monotone response was a direct contrast to the fire in his eyes as they raked up and down Kid’s toned chest, examining every curve and dip appreciatively.

“In a minute. You have lube? Condoms?”

“Of course, Mr. Eustass,” Law replied, waving a hand impatiently at the bedside table. “Bottom drawer.”

Kid smirked at him as he pulled open the drawer, conscious (and proud) of the way Law’s gaze followed every shift of his impressive muscles, drinking in the sight with hungry eyes. “Bottom drawer, huh? What do you keep in the top?”

 “My bible.”

Kid froze. He didn’t have anything against religion or God, but Law just really didn’t seem like the type to have a bible in the top drawer of his bedside table. He tugged the handle cautiously, checking to see if it was true. The top drawer _did_ contain some literature, but it wasn’t the bible. No, it was some medical periodical that would probably put Kid to sleep in a matter of minutes.

“There’s no bible in here, you liar,” Kid growled without heat, tossing the foil packet and bottle on the sheets, crawling up onto the bed, and positioning himself over the doctor. “But I bet I can still make you see God.”

“Oh?” Law arched one perfect eyebrow. “And how exactly were you planning on doing that?”

“Any way you want. I just wanna hear you scream my name when you cum.”

Kid took immense pleasure in seeing the full-body shiver that induced in the man beneath him. He could get used to having Law like this. He _intended_ to get used to it. Leaning forward slightly, he was able to brush his painted lips against the sensitive skin of Law’s neck, pressing gentle kisses here, licking hot, wet stripes there, and every-so-gently letting his teeth graze against the flesh in between.

“Fuck, Eustass, do it.”

“Hmm?” Kid hummed, lipping at one of the surgeon’s earrings. “Do what?”

“Bite me. Mark me. When I look in the mirror tomorrow I want to see proof of this all over me.”

Kid had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath to recover from the sudden surge of _all the blood in his body straight to his cock_. “Jesus Christ, Trafalgar,” he groaned. “Don’t say shit like that.”

Long, tattooed fingers walked slowly up Kid’s arms and then laced behind his neck. “What?” Law pouted. “You can, but I can’t? Tsk. That hardly seems fair, Mr. Eustass, you getting to have all the fun. Or … can you simply not handle it if I talk dirty too?”

Oh, Kid would _show_ him handling it. He struck fast and hard, sinking his teeth into Law’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The doctor _keened_ at the sensation, his back arching off the bed and his head thrown back in pleasure. “You want marks, doc? I’ll give you fucking marks.” Kid sucked hard on a spot on Law’s neck, making sure to leave an obvious bruise. “You’re not going to be the only one to see the proof of this tomorrow. I’ll make sure to leave evidence where _everyone_ will see. Everyone will know that the good doctor got thoroughly fucked this weekend. How’s that sound?”

Law moaned loudly and pushed his hips up in response, searching for friction, his entire body begging for more. And really, how could Kid deny a request as beautiful as that?

The redhead ground his hips down sharply, moaning at the sensation and deciding that every last article of Law’s clothing needed to be gone _now_. Luckily, the doctor was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt which was easily discarded. The pants were another matter. Kid had appreciated the fuck out of the way they hugged the man’s ass when he’d first seen them, but now he was cursing at the fabric he was so recently praising for the way it clung to Trafalgar’s sinfully long legs, yanking them roughly down to uncover his long-awaited prize.

To his surprise, Kid soon found himself at eye level with Law’s naked cock. “No underwear? How naughty of you, doctor.”

“Ha,” Law breathed, shuddering at the warm puff of air against his newly freed erection. “If you think that’s naughty just wait – ah – just wait til you see how _ready_ I am for you.”

Kid took that for the invitation it was, and quickly slicked up his fingers before moving them to circle Law’s entrance. “Damn,” he murmured, pleasantly surprised at how wet and open Law already was. “When did you do this?”

“When – Ah! When I was waiting for you to arrive,” Law admitted, his voice barely more than a breathy groan as soon as Kid pushed two digits into him. He moved them slowly in and out, doing little more than simply creating friction – teasing more than anything – and watched in awe as the doctor’s composure melted and rolled off him like the droplets of sweat running off his toned, tattooed body.

“You prepped yourself for me?” Kid asked, running his tongue slowly around Law’s chest, tracing the big, swirling tattoo he found there and savoring the salty taste of his skin.

“Y-yes.”

“And?” Kid prompted, moving his fingers lazily, stroking slowly and enjoying the heat around his fingers, looking forward to feeling that same heat on his dick.

“And what?”

“Did you cum? Did you cum while you were fingering yourself, getting yourself all ready for my cock?” Law dropped his hands from Kid’s neck to grip the sheets and remained silent, which simply wouldn’t do. With a quick twist of his fingers, Kid found the spot he knew could make the doctor see stars and _rubbed_.

“Fuck!” Law cried out, clenching down around Kid’s fingers. “Yes, fuck! Yes, I came.”

“Mmm, I bet you did. Were you thinking about me? I was thinking about you, you know. While I jacked off in the shower right after you called me. I thought about how beautiful you would look on your knees with your face all covered in my seed.”

“Eustass, _please_ ,” Law begged, writhing on the sheets.

“Please what, Law? C’mon, baby. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me, Eustass. I want your big, beautiful cock buried deep inside me now. Please!” The raven-haired man thrust his hips up to emphasize his point.

Kid didn’t bother replying. He was too busy hastily rolling on the condom and slicking up his rock-hard length.

“Fuck, Trafalgar. I’m so fucking hard for you right now. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“Yes, yes, yes, please. I want it. Eustass, I need your cock.”

Honestly, in all the times he’d pictured sex with the surgeon, Kid had never imagined _this_. But seeing the man laid out before him, looking absolutely wrecked after Kid had barely done anything to him- begging him for more- was definitely something he wouldn’t be quick to forget.

“You ready, Law?” he asked seriously, lining himself up with Law’s entrance.

“Eustass, quit stalling and fuck me already!” Trafalgar hissed, spreading his legs even wider, giving Kid more room to settle between them.

Kid took the invitation, tugging Law’s waist up a little until the doctor was partially in his lap, hips held tight by his calloused hands, and legs wrapped around his broad back.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he repeated in a soft whine, his eyes a deep, golden pool of molten desire when they met the fiery crimson of the mechanic’s.

Kid nodded once and pressed in, gasping at the tight warmth surrounding him. “Shit, Law, you’re so tight.”

Law simply panted wordlessly, his blunt nails dragging roughly up and down Kid’s back. Those scratches were going to sting tomorrow, but Kid couldn’t be bothered with them now. If anything the sensation only added to his pleasure in that moment. The tingle of pleasure-pain across his back accompanied by the feeling of Law taking him all in, so hot and slick and _perfect_ ; the combination was enough to have him fighting against a wave of arousal that threatened to push him over the edge of orgasm far too soon. He wanted this to last. Desperate to touch as much of Law as he could, Kid tangled a hand in midnight locks and tugged the surgeon’s head up to press their lips together in a searing kiss.

“Fuck, Law, you’re perfect. You’re so good. Fuck,” he praised between kisses.

Law accepted this treatment for a moment, but soon grew impatient. “Harder, Eustass. Come on, you can do better than this,” he challenged. The teasing lost a little of its potency considering how thin and airy his voice was, but his words had the desired effect.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you harder, Trafalgar,” Kid promised, his thrusts picking up speed and force until the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, almost loud enough to drown out the doctor’s pleasured sighs and occasional shouts of “yes!” and “more!”

It was Law calling out his name as he came, arching so far off the bed Kid wondered how he didn’t snap his back, that sent Kid tumbling over the edge. His thrusts lost their rhythm and he jerked erratically, fucking through what had to be one of the best orgasms of his life, the doctor’s name slipping between his clenched teeth like a prayer as he released.

After they’d both come down a little from their post-orgasmic high, Kid gently pulled out and took care of the condom. Law laid right where he’d flopped after his release, cum still decorating his abs and chest. He didn’t seem to care at all, and in fact did nothing more than lazily flip Kid the bird when the redhead suggested moving. Kid decided to take that as a compliment and set about cleaning up for the both of them, getting a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe himself and Law down before wrestling the soiled top sheet out from underneath the unmoving doctor.

“I take it I did okay?” Kid teased gently, sitting on the bed next to the prone figure of his – whatever Law was, his back resting against the headboard and his legs stretched straight out in front of him, relaxed.

“Mmm,” Law hummed, stretching and sliding a little until his head rested in Kid’s lap. He grabbed one of the mechanic’s large hands and placed it on his head.

“What, you want me to pet you?” Kid asked incredulously. “Seriously, are you part cat?”

Law opened one eye and gave him a scathing look, but rubbed his head against Kid’s hand insistently.

“Fine, fine,” Kid relented. He threaded his fingers through the soft locks, letting his nails scratch gently across the other man’s scalp, and Law let out a pleased sigh. Kid’s fingers brushed one of the many dark bruises forming on the doctor’s neck and he frowned a little.

“Hey, you sure it was okay to do all these?” he asked, a little concerned about sending Law in to work covered in hickies.

“It’s fine,” Law slurred. “I’ll just cover them up.”

“Even a turtle neck won’t cover some of these,” Kid pointed out sheepishly.

His tone caused the man in his lap to finally look at him. “I told you to mark me, Eustass. I’m not mad that you did. I _liked_ it. I’m quite adept at the art of using cover-up to hide objectional markings on my skin. I promise you, it is fine that you made me look like a damn leopard.”

“You get hickies a lot, then?” Kid asked lightheartedly. It wasn’t really his business, and he was fine with it if the doc didn’t want to answer, but he _was_ curious.

“Something like that,” Law replied sleepily. “Are you staying the night? You can, you know. If you’re not, though, you should go before I fall asleep so I can lock the door behind you.”

Kid grinned down at the sleepy man. “I’ll stay. You wait here, I can take care of it.”

Law made a sound of agreement and rolled over as Kid stood up to lock the door and shut off the lights. By the time the redhead returned to the bedroom the doctor was fast asleep, sprawled across half the bed and snoring softly. He looked peaceful in a way he never did while he was awake, almost younger. Kid slid into the bed next to him, pulled the one remaining unsoiled cover sheet over them both, and snuggled down into the deliciously soft pillows, staring at the raven-haired man. He could get used to that view too, he decided, before sleep finally claimed him.


	5. T is for Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in strange places always made Kid feel hungover. Didn’t matter if he was stone-cold sober when he went to bed, if he was sleeping in an unfamiliar place he would wake up with a fuzzy, achy head, an uneasy stomach, and a general sense of confusion. But when the first rays of morning light filtered through the curtains and danced on Law’s peaceful, sleeping face, Kid didn’t feel any of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eustass Kid Week 2017 Day 4! Yay!
> 
> This one is half from Kid’s perspective and half from Law’s, and if I’m being honest it got away from me a little so it ended up only being somewhat related to the prompt, but here you go!
> 
> Sadly this one is not fully beta’d, but @fitgirlfaith24 (on tumblr) still did her best to help me through the writing process despite being stricken down by the plague.

Sleeping in strange places always made Kid feel hungover. Didn’t matter if he was stone-cold sober when he went to bed, if he was sleeping in an unfamiliar place he would wake up with a fuzzy, achy head, an uneasy stomach, and a general sense of confusion. But when the first rays of morning light filtered through the curtains and danced on Law’s peaceful, sleeping face, Kid didn’t feel any of those things. Well, maybe a little bit of a headache, but hey, nothing like what he was expecting.

He slipped out of the incredibly comfortable bed as gently as he could and took a quick shower, trying to be as quiet as possible. As far as he knew Law didn’t need to be anywhere today, and he wanted the man to actually get some rest, maybe lessen those dark circles that seemed permanently etched under his eyes. He knew from all his conversations with Law over the past three weeks that he suffered from insomnia and a full night’s sleep was a rarity for him. Kid grinned. He must have done a pretty good job last night, then.

Still being quiet, he dressed in just his boxers. He was going to steal a pair of sweatpants from the surgeon to wear for the morning, but he couldn’t find a pair loose enough to accommodate his significantly larger leg muscles. He shivered and frowned at his jeans from the night before, not wanting to wear them. Usually he ran hot, but this morning he was uncomfortably chilled and he wanted more than his boxers. The obvious solution would be wearing pants and a shirt, but that sounded like far too much work. He padded out into the living room in just his boxers, and grabbed a blanket off the couch to wrap around his shoulders. The soft material felt nice against his bare skin, and he sighed as he tugged it closer before making his way to the kitchen Law had mentioned so dismissively the night before.

 _“The kitchen is over there but I really only use it for making coffee,”_ he had said.

Looking around the spacious room, furnished with state of the art, top quality appliances and other kitchen accessories, Kid found it hard to believe it was just a convenient place to make _coffee_. This kitchen was a chef’s wet dream! Kid wouldn’t really call himself much of a cook, but he knew how to make the basics and he sometimes found the act of cooking to be relaxing, so he could appreciate quality kitchenware when he saw it. And standing in Trafalgar’s apartment, he was completely surrounded by it.

“Just coffee? Nah, no one has this nice a kitchen and doesn’t use it,” Kid muttered to himself, going to the fridge and pulling it open. He had expected to be greeted by rows of neatly organized fruits and vegetables and other healthy stuff. Law was a doctor after all. He had to care about eating right, didn’t he? But instead of well-stocked shelves, Kid was faced with a couple boxes of leftover take-out, about two thirds of a bottle of red wine, a carton of orange juice that probably only had about a swig or two left in it, and six bags of gourmet coffee.

“Sorry I don’t really have much.” Law’s voice, still gravelly from sleep, right behind him made Kid jump and whirl around, feeling guilty for a moment, like he’d been caught snooping. The sight before him very quickly chased that feeling away, though. Because as it turned out, Law Trafalgar in the morning was a sight to behold.

His usually disheveled hair was even more rumpled and stuck up in odd places all over his head. His eyes were narrowed against the brightness of the sun coming from his picture window, but the morning light caught the gold of his eyes and made them sparkle in a way Kid hadn’t seen before, even as his pupils dilated when he took in the sight of Kid in just his boxers and a blanket. A slight smirk quirked up the corners of his lips, and Kid noticed the bags under his eyes and the stress lines he inevitably developed over the course of his day were missing. Overall he just looked … softer.

And then of course, there was the fact that he was standing there in Kid’s shirt, and the jury was still out whether or not there was anything underneath it.

“Like I said, I really just use this for coffee. And storing leftovers,” Law continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was being marveled at. “There might be some cereal? Luffy always brings Lucky Charms when he comes over and he never takes them home. I think he thinks he’s sneakily feeding me, but I don’t eat that stuff.”

Kid bristled for a moment. Who the fuck was Luffy and why was he trying to feed Law? If Law was hungry _Kid_ could feed him just fine thank you very much.

“Luffy is Ace’s brother,” Law reminded, noticing the sudden tightness in Kid’s jaw. “My friend Ace? The firefighter?”

Oh, now Kid remembered. “Isn’t that Luffy kid like twelve or something?”

Law flashed him a knowing half smile. “Nineteen.”

“He come over a lot?”

“Yes, and it’s extremely bothersome. Now, why don’t we get off the topic of Luffy and back to what I want to do with the attractive, mostly naked redhead in my kitchen? I would far rather talk about that.”

Kid smirked and sidled closer to Law, momentary jealousy forgotten as he pushed the fridge door shut with his heel. Law immediately slipped his hands into Kid’s still damp hair and tugged him down for a slow kiss.

“Good morning, Eustass.”

“Morning, Law.”

They kissed again, leisurely. Neither of them were in any kind of hurry this morning, they were just enjoying holding each other. It felt really natural and domestic and that was … weirdly nice.

Law pulled away with a slight frown. “Eustass, you’re very hot.”

 _‘So much for unhurried,”_ Kid thought. Not that he was complaining. If Law was up for another round he could certainly get there too.

“Well thanks, doc. You are too,” he rumbled, hooking a hand around Law’s waist.

The doctor pushed his hand away gently but firmly. “Ah, well, thank you, and you _are_ , but that’s actually not what I meant this time. I meant you are warm. As in your body temperature is high. Concerningly so. Have a seat, Eustass. I’m going to get my bag.”

Kid groaned but sat down obediently. He wasn’t sick. He _never_ got sick. If dating a doctor meant getting a damn check-up every time he had the slightest symptoms, then maybe … nah, he’d still date Law. He was worth it.

+++

The doctor frowned at the brown paper bags in his arms, wondering for perhaps the millionth time why he was doing this. Point one, he spent more than enough of his time taking care of sick people at work. Did he really need to be playing nurse in his free time, too? Point two, he really shouldn’t risk getting sick as well. Point three, he had not been invited here, and they certainly weren’t at the “open invitation” stage of whatever this relationship was. And point four (perhaps the most important point), he didn’t actually know how to cook. Anything. At all.

But here he was, tired and sore from a stressful shift at the hospital, knocking on the door of one Eustass Kid with a load of fresh groceries and some over-the-counter medications he knew the man was missing.

Kid’s roommate, Killer if Law remembered correctly, opened the door and seemed surprised to see the doctor. “Kid’s sleeping,” he said in lieu of actual greeting.

“Good. That’s what he should be doing, as much as he can,” Law replied curtly. “May I come in? I brought some supplies.”

“I don’t know if he’s really up for …” Killer trailed off as the tattooed man waltzed past him anyway, headed for the kitchen.

Law set the bags on the counter and stared at the stove as if it would magically instruct him in the art of making chicken soup. When that (predictably) failed, he fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the recipe he’d found for “Quick and Easy Chicken Noodle Soup” and scanned it for where to begin.

“Mr. Killer?” he called. “Where might I find a … large pot?”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Why, what are you doing?”

Law sighed. “I am making “Quick and Easy Chicken Noodle Soup” and I require a large pot.”

“Yeah,” Killer agreed, looking through the bags of ingredients. “And a knife, and a cutting board, and a skillet too, looks like.”

“No, the recipe just says a large pot,” the surgeon insisted, turning his phone so Killer could see the screen.

“Well, yeah, but you see how it says you need a _chopped_ onion and _chopped_ celery and half a pound of _chopped, cooked_ chicken? You have to do that part yourself, so you need a knife and a cutting board. And a skillet to cook the chicken in, because you bought the raw stuff instead of that pre-cooked crap. Good call, on that, by the way.”

“Ah, yes,” Law muttered, turning away to hide the slight flush to his cheeks. Because yes, he _definitely_ bought the raw chicken instead of pre-cooked because it would taste better and be more nutritious, and not because he misread the recipe. “So then do you have a cutting board, knife, skillet _and_ a large pot?”

“Yeah, right here.” The blonde man set out the necessary items and looked at Law quizzically. “I gotta say, doc. You don’t seem the type.”

Law didn’t look up from tying the gaudy “Kiss the Cook” apron he’d found around his waist. “The type for what?”

“For coming over to make someone chicken soup.” Killer silently took the package of chicken from Law and opened it over the sink so the juice didn’t get everywhere before handing it back.

“Well, Eustass is sick, is he not?” the raven-haired asked, cutting the chicken breast directly down the middle.

“Yeah. Uh, it’s easier if you … lemme show you.” Law handed Killer the knife and the man began demonstrating a better way to cut chicken for soup. “He’s still sick. He went in a couple days after you told him he was sick and his doctor gave him an antibiotic, but he didn’t take any until this morning.”

Law shook his head, taking the knife back and mimicking the new cutting technique. “Stubborn bastard. I told him he was going to need an antibiotic.”

“Yeah, but that’s just Kid,” Killer assured. “He wouldn’t have even taken it at all except I … uh …”

Law glanced up at the man, who had begun peeling carrots without being asked. He was blushing slightly. “Except?”

“I told him if he didn’t he was gonna get you sick cuz if you’re as impatient as he’s always saying you probably wouldn’t stay away much longer.” Killer risked a sheepish smile and was surprised to hear Law let out a soft laugh.

“I guess you were right.”

Killer nodded thoughtfully for a moment, then put the half-peeled carrot on the counter. “Look, doc … Maybe it’s not my place, but … You know he … he likes you a lot.”

Law swept the cubed chicken into the skillet Killer had set out and put it on a burner before giving the blonde his full attention. “Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt him you’ll hurt me?” he asked somewhat coldly. He was used to getting this talk, and it never failed to rub him the wrong way.

But rather than a confirmation, Killer let out a quiet snort. “Ha, are you kidding? This is Kid we’re talking about. If you hurt him I’ll probably be too busy holding him back from killing you to do any damage myself. That’s not what I’m saying. It’s just … I’ve never seen him like this about anyone, and I’ve known him since we were kids. He’s seriously into you. So I guess … if you’re just looking for casual … you might … I dunno … you might wanna look elsewhere, is all I’m saying.”

“Your concerns are noted,” Law stated from the sink where he was washing the cutting board and knife. “I’m assuming this conversation is confidential?”

Killer actually paled a bit as he handed him a towel. “Oh shit, yeah. If he found out I said anything, he’d kill me.”

“Then I assume my response is also confidential?”

“Sure.”

Law sighed. “Eustass was supposed to be casual. He’s attractive and flirty and he caught my attention. I don’t really have relationships, and it didn’t seem like that’s what Eustass wanted either. I thought it would be fun, and it has been.” Killer opened his mouth to say something but Law held up a hand. “I am not finished, Mr. Killer. I said Eustass was _supposed_ to be casual. But does this,” he gestured to the mess he was making of the kitchen, “look causal to you? I’m a doctor, but outside of work I’m not the man you call when you’re sick. You were correct, you know. I’m _not_ the ‘show up unannounced to make someone soup’ type. I’m not the guy that is going to check on you when he hasn’t heard from you for a couple days, or worry about how you’re doing. But right now I am here, unannounced, trying to make soup for a sick person because I haven’t heard from him in a couple days and I was _worried_. So while I appreciate your concern for your friend, I think it’s safe to say that it is unfounded, wouldn’t you?”

Killer blinked at Law, obviously having gotten more of an answer than he expected. Finally he gave a single, decisive nod, and resumed peeling his carrot. The doctor took that for the agreement it was, and began chopping an onion with newfound determination. Killer waited until he was sure the man was completely absorbed in his task before hastily putting some oil in the skillet with the chicken before it burned and sprinkling a little seasoning on it. If the doc wanted to make soup for Kid, the least Killer could do was make sure it tasted good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the soup they're making: http://allrecipes.com/recipe/26460/quick-and-easy-chicken-noodle-soup/ 
> 
> I have never made this soup, but when Law was looking for recipes he just googled "easy chicken soup" and this was the first thing that popped up.


	6. A is for Athletic Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there Eustass was. Just sitting in that armchair, looking like he was ready to sweat. ‘Well, if it’s a workout you want, look no further,’ Law thought appreciatively, images of all the ways he could give Eustass a workout he wouldn’t soon forget flashing through his mind and sending waves of heat through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eustass Kid Week 2017 - Day 5!
> 
> Ahhh, I’m posting this so much later in the day than I wanted to! I ended up trying to edit it myself because @fitgirlfaith24 is still sick, which means I rewrote it like six times and probably still missed some grammar mistakes, so I apologize for that!
> 
> Once again this is kind of half from Kid’s perspective and half from Law’s. The first part is more setting up for the prompt so it still flows with the previous stories, so bear with me.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven’t watched all of the 10th Doctor there are some vague possible spoilers for Doctor Who? Kinda? Fair warning.

Kid was back on his feet in no time after finally caving and taking his antibiotic, and while he was really happy to see them suddenly getting along, Kid wasn’t sure how he felt about Law and Killer suddenly ganging up on him and berating him for waiting so long. He’d had to resort to physically separating them to make it stop, which he did by picking Law up, taking him into his bedroom, and proving to him just how much better he was feeling. That tactic was more effective than Kid had planned, because he’d forgotten how _loud_ Law could get, and apparently being in a poorly sound-proofed apartment didn’t deter him one bit from expressing his appreciation of Kid’s cock. It did, however, deter Killer from making eye contact with the doctor for about a week.

“Killer’s been calling you “Doctor Feel Good” lately,” Kid informed the raven-haired man smugly as he plopped down next to him on the horribly uncomfortable couch.

Law raised an eyebrow as he took a handful of popcorn, but didn’t say anything.

“Wanna know why?”

“Does it have something to do with him overhearing us having sex?” the surgeon guessed.

Kid’s smirk turned into a full-blown shit-eating grin. “Yuuuup.”

“Then no,” Law stated firmly. Then, after a brief pause he added, “… asshole.”

“Fine, spoilsport. What are we watching?”

“Doctor Who,” he replied, before pointedly turning up the volume.

“Awww, man. You know I don’t get this show, babe,” Kid complained.

Law, predictably, ignored his complaint in favor of watching the Doctor and his companion ride in a magical phone booth or whatever it was through time and space. Despite his grumbling, Kid didn’t actually mind watching this show. The main dude was kinda hot, and the brash lady he hung around with was funny. Kid just wasn’t really that interested in sci-fi, and he couldn’t understand half of what they said because they talked too fast with their accents, but he put up with it because it was Law’s favorite show.

 _“He’s changing you, you know,”_ Killer had said a few weeks ago, before he’d gotten used to Law. Kid hadn’t seen it then, but as he shifted around trying to get comfortable (an impossible task, because seriously _fuck_ this couch) to watch a British TV show about a time traveling guy who wouldn’t tell anyone his real name and basically kidnapped girls and took them to really dangerous places across space and said “run” and “sorry” a lot, Kid could maybe see where his friend was coming from. If any of his past flings had tried to get him to do something so far outside of his comfort zone, they would have found themselves single pretty quick. But when Law pulled the same crap, Kid usually just found it endearing.

Kid twisted his body so he was laying on his back with his head in Law’s lap, causing the doctor to look down at him momentarily. “Don’t get comfortable there, Eustass,” he warned.

The mechanic pouted. “But this couch sucks. This is the only way I don’t get cramps in my legs,” he protested.

“You get cramps in your legs because you don’t get enough potassium, not because of my couch. Eat a banana and quit whining about my furniture,” Law insisted, but he made no move to dislodge Kid’s head, so Kid made no move to adjust his position.

Onscreen the Doctor and his redheaded companion explored a giant library, and Kid laughed. “Hey, it’s us,” he joked. “It’s like when you dragged me to that huge library a couple weeks ago.”

“Hardly. They’re about to be attacked by carnivorous shadow creatures, and I’m pretty sure the most dangerous thing in our library was a silverfish or two.”

“I dunno, carnivorous shadow creatures might have made that trip more exciting, doc.”

Law swatted him playfully on the shoulder and shushed him, but Kid could see his lips quirking up into a small smile. They fell into comfortable silence as they watched the time lord try and fail to save the explorers he met in the library. A buzzing in Kid’s pocket distracted him just as the man on-screen started asking who turned out the lights.

“What’s up, Killer?” he answered, much to Law’s annoyance.

“IborrowedyourshortsandIruinedthemI’msosorry.”

Kid scowled as he sat up so quickly he almost made Law spill his popcorn, eliciting a disgruntled noise of protest from the man. “Come again?”

“I’m so sorry, man. It all happened so fast. I borrowed your shorts and I was just hanging out with Wire …”

“How bad could you have messed them up while you were wearing them? You know I don’t really care that much about a stain as long as it’s not in the crotch or something.”

“Yeaaaaah,” Killer hedged uneasily. “I kinda … didn’t just stain them.”

“Okay, well what the fuck happened to them?”

“They sorta … caught on fire.”

“…”

“Kid?”

“They caught fire,” Kid repeated.

That got Law’s attention, and he paused the show to look at Kid in concern. “What caught fire?” he mouthed.

“My fucking gym shorts caught fire,” he explained. “Killer, how the fuck does that even happen?”

“I don’t even know, man. I was hanging out with wire and you know he’s got that gas stove, the kind with the open flames? And I guess I wasn’t paying attention or something and next thing I knew I was on fucking fire.”

“Shit, are you okay?”

Killer was silent for a minute. “Wait, seriously?”

“What do you mean ‘seriously’?” Kid demanded. “You were on fire, are you fucking okay?”

“You’re not mad?”

“I mean, I’m kinda pissed I have to buy new shorts, but are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. I got them off quick enough and Wire had some burn cream. You’re _seriously_ not mad?” Killer sounded absolutely incredulous, and it occurred to Kid that normally he _would_ be mad. Maybe the doc really was rubbing off on him.

“I’m not mad. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“O-Okay. I can pay for the new shorts…”

“Yeah, you fucking better,” Kid agreed.

Killer laughed. “Annnd there’s the Kid I was expecting. Damn, you’re a lot more mellow when you’re getting some on the regular. I thought you were gonna kill me.”

“Keep talking and I still might, asshole. Well, I guess I’m going shopping then. Outdoor starts next week already. We need anything?”

“Toilet paper and milk. I’ll give you cash for the clothes when you get home.”

“Yeah, okay. See ya.” Kid hung up without waiting for Killer to respond and flopped back into Law’s lap with a growl of frustration.

“If you make me spill this popcorn you’re cleaning it up,” Law warned halfheartedly.

Kid shrugged and buried his face in the other man’s stomach. “I hate shopping,” he grumbled.

Law unpaused the show and absently ran his hand through Kid’s scarlet locks. “I’m sure you will survive one shopping trip, Eustass.”

Kid’s reply was too muffled by Law’s shirt for the doctor to make out, so he ignored in in favor of focusing his attention back on the show until Kid sighed heavily and sat up.

“I better go. Get it over with.”

Kid was pretty sure that one of these days the doctor was going to sprain his eyeballs rolling them like that as he once again paused the show. “Fine,” he muttered, leaning in absently to kiss Kid goodbye.

Kid was having none of that. Rather than let the man get away with a simple peck, he wrapped a hand around the other’s neck and pulled him close. “You can do better than that, doc. I’m going to my death here,” he murmured against Law’s soft lips before nipping at them playfully.

“In all my time as a doctor I’ve never heard of death by shoppi-“ Law’s snarky reply was cut off abruptly by Kid sealing their mouths together.

Kissing Law had quickly become one of Kid’s favorite things. Whether he was kissing him slow and deep or like the world was ending, the feeling of his lips pressing against Kid’s, his tongue sweeping against Kid’s, always left the mechanic dizzy and craving more. Law let out a pleased moan and opened his mouth when Kid licked along the seam of his lips. His goatee scratched against Kid’s clean-shaven chin, but Kid didn’t mind. It was just another sensation that made kissing the doctor unique. He pulled away regretfully when breathing became an issue.

“I’ll be the first, just watch,” he breathed.

Law pushed against his shoulders with a laugh. “Buy a new phone while you’re at it.”

Law’s dislike of Kid’s ancient cellphone was an old joke between the two of them now, so Kid just shrugged it off with a grin as he put his shoes on. “Buy a new couch,” he shot back.

He was almost out the door when he heard the doctor mutter, “Doctor Feel Good is an extremely unoriginal name, anyway.”

Perhaps Law hadn’t really meant for him to hear, but Kid chuckled all the same. Then, in a breathy, high pitched voice he moaned, “Oh! Eustass! Feels … Feels so good!” then ducked out the door, still laughing, just in time to miss getting hit with the pillow Law threw at him.

+++

Law was a very busy man. Even though today was his day off, he still had a mountain of paperwork to do for the hospital, and a deadline coming up for the article he was writing for a medical journal. He really didn’t have time today for any distractions. And yet here he was, sitting in Kid’s apartment with his computer open on his lap (having somehow let the other man convince him that he could work just as well at the mechanic’s place), doing absolutely nothing at all. _Capable_ of doing absolutely nothing at all. All because of a pair of gym shorts.

Yes, from the moment Eustass stepped out of his bedroom, dressed for his first volleyball practice of the season, Law’s focus had been directed entirely at how his ass looked in those shorts.

Law was not an athletic person, and he was certainly not any kind of sports enthusiast. Far from it, in fact. He would rather be stuck doing nothing but appendectomies for a week straight than run around on a court chasing a ball for an hour. He was much more of a more of a Tolkien reading, tea drinking, sci-fi/fantasy enthusiast. And really, in his head, a guy who looked like he was heading to the gym wasn’t his type. In his head, he was attracted to similar-minded, geeky guys with glasses, unkempt hair, and a keen sense of style. But in reality, if you put both types together, hands down Law would find himself drooling over the heavily muscled guy in the hoodie and warm-up pants every time.

So there Eustass was. Just sitting in that armchair, looking like he was ready to sweat. ‘ _Well, if it’s a workout you want, look no further,’_ Law thought appreciatively, images of all the ways he could give Eustass a workout he wouldn’t soon forget flashing through his mind and sending waves of heat through his body.

The way those damn shorts hugged the redhead’s ass was mouth-watering as he got up and moved to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Completely unaware of the doctor’s hungry gaze devouring every inch of him, Kid stretched his arms above his head, making Law realize that he really loved hoodies, too. Because you just couldn’t keep them down. Ahh, there it was. That sexy little bright red happy trail leading past the elastic waistband into territory Law had become very well acquainted with over the past few months. God, it was enough to make him dizzy.

Eustass groaned and leaned back a bit, his muscles pulling taut as he deepened the stretch. That was good. He would need to be limber for what Law had in mind. Kid chose that moment to finally look at the raven-haired man on his couch, noticing the absence of the sound of typing that had previously been filling his apartment.

He let out a surprised laugh at the look he was getting from the surgeon. “Damn, doc, what are _you_ thinking about?”

 _“I’m thinking about you bending me over this couch right now,”_ Law thought. He was willing to bet those low-riding athletic shorts would slide right off. No fumbling, no delays, nothing between them but a thin layer of shiny polyester blend fabric. He let out a needy whine at the thought (which he would later adamantly deny).

“Jesus, Law,” Kid rumbled, stunned by the sound and the heat in the other’s gaze. “Quit looking at me like that. I don’t have time for whatever you’re thinking about. I gotta leave for practice in like five minutes.”

But as Law set aside his laptop and stalked over to the redhead, his gaze positively predatory, Kid knew he was going to be late.


	7. S is for Significant (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he was, propped up against the kitchen counter with arguably the sexiest man in human history on his knees in front of him with those perfect lips stretched around his cock and sucking like his life depended on it, and Kid was thinking. The only thing running through his head should have been a stream of appreciative curses praising the wet heat of Law’s incredibly talented tongue. But no. Instead he was thinking about how much he liked this guy. How this sarcastic, rude, cocky surgeon had somehow become an integral part of his life without him even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I caught the plague (strep throat) from my beta and we were both dying and I fell way behind on writing. But here is a new chapter finally! Hope you all enjoy!

“I’m not fucking anyone else.”

Golden eyes flicked up to meet crimson as Law pulled away with a wet pop, a string of saliva still attaching his lips to Kid’s cock. He wiped it away absently, his full attention on the suddenly extremely red-faced man above him.

“Thank you for sharing, Eustass. Any particular reason you are choosing this _exact_ moment to tell me?”

Kid shuffled nervously and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. Once again he’d been about to go play volleyball only to have Law jump him and pretty much demand Kid let him suck his dick. Kid couldn’t for the life of him figure out why this kept happening right before practice, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He just figured it was yet another of the doctor’s many quirks that should probably annoy Kid but some reason just _didn’t_. So instead of complaining about the poor timing (his teammates did not agree with him that sex was a valid reason to be late for almost _every_ practice), he’d simply started getting ready earlier than he needed to if the doctor was over. And yeah, admittedly the middle of a spontaneous blow-job was an awkward time to bring this up, but he just couldn’t fight down the urge to let the other man know how he was feeling. And honestly, Kid was kind of mad at himself for it, and not just because he hadn’t meant to say it aloud. No, he was pissed because he had been wasting a fucking _amazing_ blow job _thinking._ There he was, propped up against the kitchen counter with arguably the sexiest man in human history on his knees in front of him with those perfect lips stretched around his cock and sucking like his life depended on it, and Kid was _thinking_. The only thing running through his head should have been a stream of appreciative curses praising the wet heat of Law’s incredibly talented tongue.

But no.

Instead he was thinking about how much he liked this guy. How this sarcastic, rude, cocky surgeon had somehow become an integral part of his life without him even realizing it. How in the past four months he hadn’t even _thought_ about getting with anyone else, had actively dismissed the possibility, in fact, since the moment he dialed the doctor’s number. He was thinking about what they were to each other; thinking about their future. And that was fucking terrifying, because Kid had _never_ , not even with _one_ person, thought about that. Had never _wanted_ that. But now … he realized that he did. He wanted a fucking future with Law Trafalgar. So he’d blurted out the only thing he could think of to convey those feelings.

In the middle of Law blowing him.

“Don’t think so hard, Eustass, you’ll hurt yourself,” Law drawled, still on his knees.

“Uh, sorry,” Kid muttered. Shit. He was such an idiot. “I’m just … I’m not, you know? So … figured I’d tell you.”

“Riiiight,” Law replied slowly, one eyebrow still raised. “Well, I appreciate being kept in the loop. Anything else you want to say? Or may I get back to sucking you off?”

The doctor’s teasing response, so typically him in its smarminess, helped calm Kid’s nerves and he was able to smirk back at the man. “By all means, doc.”

Law gave him an appraising look. “Alright then. Now be a good boy and don’t distract me again.” And then immediately proceeded to make it impossible for Kid to retort by engulfing his entire length in one swift movement.

Kid had to give it to him, when Law decided to suck dick he really committed to it. He’d start slow, teasing the head with his tongue before sliding down the shaft, using his hand to reach what he couldn’t with his mouth. The hand not stroking up and down Kid’s cock reached lower to gently massage his balls, rolling them with the perfect amount of pressure to make Kid hiss in pleasure and throb against the smooth wetness of Law’s tongue. Law tightened and loosened his lips in time with the throbbing, manipulating his tongue so that it flicked just right under the sensitive head, and Kid couldn’t help but slide his hands into the doctor’s spikey raven locks, letting blunt fingernails scrape along his scalp. Law moaned around Kid’s dick, sending vibrations shivering through his entire body, and leaned into the touch. Kid knew what he wanted and obliged, tangling his fingers in that silky hair and tugging                             harshly.

Law let out a whimper and began moving faster, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back. Kid kept his hands in Law’s hair, but let the man go at his own pace without trying to guide or force him. He didn’t have to. Law knew exactly what he liked and was all too eager to give it to him. Between Law’s skillful tongue and his talented hand on Kid’s balls, it wasn’t long before the mechanic was groaning out a warning.

To Kid’s surprise, Law pulled off his cock, but didn’t stop stroking him.

“What’re you –“ Kid slurred.

“Cum for me, Eustass. I want you to cum on my face.”

That was all Kid needed to topple over the edge, breathing Law’s name like a prayer as his release splashed onto the surgeon’s cheeks and lips, and into his open mouth.

“Ah shit, Law, you’re fucking perfect.”

Law looked as blissed out as Kid felt, sagging back so his weight rested on his ankles and panting slightly, eyes still closed. Kid pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen where he wet the corner of a dishtowel and used it to clean the doctor’s face.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Law’s forehead before tipping his head back and slotting their mouths together. The surgeon opened his mouth immediately, melting into the kiss with a soft moan, and Kid could taste himself on Law’s tongue, but he didn’t care. Fuck. He _really_ liked this guy.

When they pulled apart Law seemed to have regained his composure a little and gave Kid his usual lopsided grin. “You should go, Mr. Eustass. You wouldn’t want to be late again.”

Kid rolled his eyes at the implication that his previous tardiness had been _his_ fault, but pressed a hand firmly against the sizeable tent in Law’s jeans. “But what about you?”

Law’s eyes fluttered shut at the action, but he pushed the mechanic’s hand away rather than thrusting his hips into the touch like Kid expected. “Later,” he breathed. “Come to my place after practice, okay?”

“Sure,” Kid agreed with a shrug. “Like nine?”

“Perfect.” Law kissed him once more, just a chaste press of his lips on Kid’s, and pushed him gently toward the door. “I will see you then.”

“You never fail to surprise me, doc. See ya later.”

“Goodbye. Oh, and Eustass?” Law called, just as Kid was about to close the door.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not either.”

It was said so quietly Kid almost didn’t catch it, but as soon as the words sunk in he couldn’t stop a dopey grin from spreading across his face. “So what’s that make us, then?” he asked cheerfully.

“I’m sure we can discuss it more later. For now let’s just say that we’re …” the doctor paused, searching for the right way to phrase it. “Both not fucking other people. And that’s a significant step in our ... relationship.”

Kid dashed back in to his apartment to kiss Law one last time, quickly. “Alright then. See ya tonight.”

“Yes. See you at 9 o’clock. Don’t be late.”

Kid practically floated to his car, ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him he was acting like a giant nerd right now and smiling so hard his face was starting to hurt. Law wasn’t fucking anyone else either! Man, even with his awful timing he still lucked out. What a day.

With those happy thoughts distracting him, it wasn’t until he was halfway to the park before he realized that he still had an hour before practice started. Which should have been plenty of time to get the doctor off too. So just what exactly was Law planning?


	8. S is for Significant (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what Law had up his sleeve proved to be extremely distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Same prompt! More sex! Wheeeeee!

Wondering what Law had up his sleeve proved to be extremely distracting. So much so, in fact, that after the second time he served the ball into Killer’s head rather than over the net, the other man snapped and asked him to sit out for a bit. And for once Kid didn’t protest. He wasn’t really getting anything from the practice with how occupied his mind was anyway. He stared at the court absently as he pictured all the things Law could be plotting. What could be so special that it had to wait until after practice? Was it something that was going to take more than an hour? Something that involved equipment Kid didn’t have at his apartment? Like toys, maybe? They’d talked about using them before, but to his knowledge Law only had that one bright blue dildo, and Kid didn’t have any. Was he wanting to use that tonight? Kid certainly wouldn’t be opposed. Or maybe Law had gone shopping since they’d last discussed it and had something new he wanted to try. Hmm. Were there any kinks the doc had talked about that they hadn’t explored? He liked it when Kid made him beg, and he had a thing for hair pulling, scratching, and biting. He liked when Kid manhandled him and used his larger frame to keep Law physically at his mercy. Oooh, maybe they were going to use cuffs or do some kind of bondage. Law had mentioned wanting to try that but they hadn’t gotten around to it. Oh, that could be fun. Kid would definitely be on board with that.

“Uh, Kid?”

It took a moment for Kid to realize that an extremely uncomfortable looking Killer was talking to him. “What?” he snapped, irritated at being pulled out of his musings.

“You’re uh … well … Look, man, you’re sitting there with this weird ass look on your face and we can all tell what you’re thinking about and you’re kinda freaking us out. There’s only like half an hour left of practice. Why don’t you just head out early? There’s, uh … obviously somewhere else you’d rather be…”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck all of you, then. I’ll go,” he grumbled. His teammates looked a little surprised, like they didn’t think he’d give in so easily. Killer, however, having frequently heard just how good a time Kid had with Law, didn’t look phased in the slightest. The redhead grabbed his bag with more force than necessary, putting on a bit of a show and also because fuck those guys, and stormed off toward his car.

The only problem now was that Law wasn’t expecting him for another forty five minutes, and he hated when people were excessively early _almost_ as much as he hated when people were late. But maybe if Kid warned him? He pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message.

_Out early, omw._

To his surprise, the surgeon’s reply was almost immediate. _Good. See you soon._

His mind swirling with possibilities about what Law could be planning, Kid started the car and turned onto the quiet side street, away from the park where they had practice. It was an easy drive from here to the doctor’s place, but with his curiosity fueling his anticipation, it felt like it took forever. As soon as the car was parked he was rushing to the upscale building, brushing past an elderly couple as without apology as they opened the door so he didn’t have to stop and use the buzzer, and took the stairs two at a time.

Law greeted him at the door with a smirk. “Mrs. Lawson just called me to complain that my redheaded brute was terrorizing her and her husband in the lobby. You’re getting a reputation around here, Mr. Eustass.”

Kid tried and failed to suppress the giddy feeling in his stomach at Law’s use of the word “my.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just didn’t feel like buzzing, that’s all,” he grumbled, following the raven-haired man into his apartment and kicking off his shoes without having to be asked. He knew the drill by now.

And then suddenly he had an armful of sexy doctor; Law’s lithe form pressing firmly against him and his warm lips seeking Kid’s eagerly. The mechanic returned the kiss with fervor, groaning when Law’s long, tattooed fingers slid into his hair.

He was just getting into the kiss when Law pulled back and frowned at him. “You have sand in your hair.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “I was at volleyball practice.”

“Well, where else do you have it? I don’t want it all over my apartment. Take a shower.”

The look he gave Law was a mixture of angry and incredulous. “Are you kidding me? Did you invite me over here just to bitch at me, doc? Cuz while that’s a real good time for me and all, I had other things in mind.”

That lopsided half smile was back in an instant. “Oh, I have other things in mind too, Mr. Eustass. Many things.”

“Yeah?” Kid questioned. “Like what?”

Law leaned in so that his lips brushed Kid’s ear and his hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin there. “Why don’t you be a good boy and get nice and clean and meet me in the bedroom? Then I can show you.”

There was that “good boy” thing again. Why did Law keep saying that, and more importantly, why did it have Kid going weak at the knees? Whatever the reason, Kid suddenly felt a very strong need to shower, and quickly, so he nodded.

“Good. Very good. And don’t take too long, hmm? I’m waiting.”

After the fastest shower of his life, a still damp Kid stood in all his naked glory before a still completely clothed Law. The doctor stood from the bed and stalked toward him, his gaze predatory and almost … possessive?

“So, doc, whatcha got planned?” he asked, trying hard not to shiver under his heated stare.

“Hmmm,” Law hummed contemplatively. “What do I have planned? Well, I have a few ideas.” Tattooed fingers trailed lazily across Kid’s bare chest as the surgeon circled him slowly. “Tell me, Mr. Eustass. Have you ever bottomed?”

Kid tensed slightly. That was definitely not what he’d been expecting. “B-Bottomed? Uh … no, I haven’t, uh … I haven’t bottomed.”

Law was suddenly so close that Kid could feel his warm breath washing over his ear. “Have you ever wanted to? Would you … perhaps … want to now?”

Did he? Kid wasn’t sure. He’d wondered about it, sure. Law always made it seem like a good time. A _really_ good time. And yeah, he’d never explored that with anyone else, but it was becoming increasingly apparent to him that Law wasn’t _like_ anyone else. So did he?

“If you don’t there are other things we can do,” Law murmured seriously, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I know I haven’t brought it up before.”

And with those understanding words Kid had his answer. He did want to try this with Law, because he could _trust_ Law. “Yeah,” he replied, voice somehow managing to sound more sure than he felt. “Yeah, we can try that. I want to try that.”

Kid took a great deal of pleasure in Law’s sharp inhale at that. “Oh Eustass, I promise, you’ll like it. I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby.”

Now that Law had the green light, his hands were all over Kid, massaging, soothing, scratching, teasing. Kid could feel himself getting lost in just those sensations, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Law took that as an invitation and brought his mouth to the offered skin, nipping lightly at his adam’s apple before dragging his teeth down the long column of Kid’s throat, causing the redhead to moan.

When his legs bumped against something, Kid realized that he’d been subtly steered to the bed just a moment before Law gently pushed him back. “You look so good right now, Eustass,” he purred, stripping his shirt off quickly before sliding along Kid’s body until their noses were touching. He pressed their lips together gently and pulled away far too soon for Kid’s liking, but when his mouth trailed to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck, the mechanic found himself unable to complain.

The click of a cap caught Kid’s attention. When had Law gone for the lube? The question died on his tongue when slick fingers trailed slowly down his torso and stroked his already full erection.

“Ah, fuck, Law,” he hissed, arching a little into the firm touch that was sending shocks of pleasure radiating through his body.

“Shhh, relax, baby. Can you do that?”

Kid nodded, though he wasn’t sure the doctor could see from that angle, but he didn’t really care about that as soon as he felt one wet digit slowly circling his entrance.

“L-Law,” he whispered.

The doctor kissed his hip and made a soothing noise, gently pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

“Ah, fuck, come on.”

He could feel the surgeon smile against the dip in his pelvic bone. “As you wish, Eustass.”

It felt … strange. Law’s finger was wet enough and thin enough that it didn’t hurt like Kid thought it might, but it stretched in a very foreign way and he tensed up a little at the intrusion.

Law stopped moving immediately and sat up to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m good. Just … weird.”

Law gave him a rare, gentle smile and Kid could feel himself relax instantly as heat pooled in his stomach again.

“You’re doing great, Eustass. You’re amazing.”

Kid really loved the doctor’s usual curt, sarcastic attitude. He did. But having Law be sweet like this? Singing his praises and smiling at him like he was a something really special? He was finding out very quickly that he loved that too. A lot.

Law leaned in to kiss Kid as he slowly began moving his finger inside the redhead. The press of his lips was soft but insistent, and Kid felt himself melting into it; craving more.

“So,” Law rumbled when he pulled back from the kiss. “You’re not fucking anyone else?”

“N-No,” Kid stuttered, hating how wrecked he already sounded, just from Law’s finger. “Not since that first date.”

He could feel the doctor smile at that, his lips warm and wet against his neck. “That’s good, Eustass. That’s very good.” Gentle kisses trailed from Kid’s throat to his jaw and he shuddered in pleasure. “I appreciate that loyalty. I’m not very good at sharing, you know. I think that kind of devotion deserves a reward, don’t you?”

Kid nodded enthusiastically, drawing a low laugh from the surgeon.

“Alright then. How shall I reward you, baby?” he purred, nibbling on Kid’s ear and effectively distracting him as he added a second finger. “Tell me. Let me give you what you want.”

“Ah, fuck, Law, shit. I want … I …” With the addition of the second finger, Law had found Kid’s prostate, making words suddenly extremely difficult for the redhead. “I want …”

“Yes? Come on, baby. Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me. Please,” Kid finally managed to grit out through the haze of pleasure wrapping around him. “Touch me, fuck me, make me cum. Please, I want it.”

Law obediently removed his fingers, leaving Kid feeling uncomfortably empty, and slicked up his cock. “Relax for me, baby,” he crooned, aligning himself with Kid’s entrance.

Kid took a deep breath and tried to force his muscles to remain loose as he felt the head of Law’s dick push against him. It was definitely bigger than two fingers, and he could feel himself stretching around the thick length. He fought the urge to clamp down and concentrated on the fullness and the appreciative curses and sweet praises falling from his partner’s lips.

“Eustass, you’re so tight. You’re such a good boy, so perfect for me. You feel so good around me. Fuck, you’re wonderful.”

When Law was finally fully inside of Kid, he stilled, waiting for the mechanic to adjust. “Wh-what are you doing?” Kid demanded, trying his best to sound assertive. “Come on. Fuck me already.”

Despite Kid’s insistence, when Law did finally draw his hips back and thrust back inside it was gentle. “Shhh, let me take care of you, baby,” he soothed, pulling Kid’s legs up so they draped around his narrow waist. “I want you to feel good.”

“Then fuck me like you mean it, Trafalgar!” Kid snarled, a little of his usual temper flaring up at the soft treatment. “I’m not made of glass!”

“Alright, Eustass, if you insist,” Law replied. His nonchalant tone did not prepare Kid for the rough thrust that followed, causing him to yelp in surprised pleasure.

“Ah, fuck, yeah, right there!”

Law set a fast pace, pushing deep inside and pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He wasn’t going hard enough to pound Kid into the headboard or anything, and Kid knew that with this being his first time he’d never get Law to, but it felt amazing. With Law’s cock dragging perfectly against his prostate it wasn’t long before Kid was on the edge. And then suddenly Law was on him, crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that sent heat rushing through Kid’s entire body.

“No one else gets to see you like this, Eustass,” Law growled suddenly, wrapping one hand into Kid’s flaming locks and the other around his leaking cock. “Only me.”

“Ah, shit! Only you, Law,” Kid repeated brokenly.

“That’s right. I’m the only one who gets to make you feel like this. You’re such a good boy. Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

“Fuckfuckfuck, Daddy **_fuck_**!” His orgasm ripped through him like a volcano erupting, leaving his whole body shaking in ecstasy and his mind floating in a fuzzy cloud of euphoria, his vision a sea of white. Distantly he could feel Law releasing inside of him and he smiled, glad that he’d made the doctor cum too. Something tingled at the back of his mind; an anxiety he was quite content to ignore for the time being as he laid bonelessly on Law’s amazing bed.

He felt kisses being placed along his now hyper-sensitized skin and he shivered, coming back down from his high just enough to make out the praise that Law was continuing to lavish upon him. His grin grew wider as the man finally pulled Kid into a warm embrace and tucked his chin on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Welcome back, Eustass. I take it you had a good time?”

“Fuck yeah,” Kid breathed, his tongue feeling heavy as he formed the words. “We should definitely do that again.”

Law laughed, a sound Kid had come to love, and pressed his lips to the crook of Kid’s neck. “Agreed. Although not right now.”

Kid nodded weakly in agreement. He could barely keep his eyes open, so there was definitely no chance he was getting his dick back up. “Yeah. ‘Nother time. It was great, Law,” he mumbled, already feeling sleep creeping up on him.

“Mmmhmm,” Law hummed, running a hand through his hair fondly. Then, just as the soothing petting motion had Kid almost asleep, he heard the doctor chuckle slightly, and to Kid’s instant embarassement said, “So … Daddy?”

 


	9. S is for Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who still doubted his dedication to his budding relationship with a certain red-haired mechanic could go ahead and shove it. Because despite the fact that this was his first day off in ten days and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and not do anything for the next 24 hours, he was spending a beautiful Sunday afternoon in a cracked, uncomfortable plastic chair with the sun beating down on him, watching a damn volleyball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! With this chapter I have finally finished the "Eustass" portion of this challenge! Up next I will be starting on the word "Captain" and hope to be back to updating regularly in an attempt to catch up! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by fitgirlfaith on Tumblr.

Law hated sports. A lot. Watching them, playing them, _talking_ about them, pretty much anything related to them (with the notable exception of the uniforms. Law could get on board with the uniforms) was detestable to the doctor.

So anyone who still doubted his dedication to his budding relationship with a certain red-haired mechanic could go ahead and shove it. Because despite the fact that this was his first day off in ten days and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and not do anything for the next 24 hours, he was spending a beautiful Sunday afternoon in a cracked, uncomfortable plastic chair with the sun beating down on him, watching a damn volleyball game.

Admittedly, there were certain perks to this endeavor. For example, Law wasn’t exactly opposed to seeing his gorgeous boyfriend, on full display in nothing but those delicious athletic shorts, performing feats of strength and agility. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy seeing Eustass’s muscles bunch and flex as he jumped up to hit the ball over the net, or appreciate his speed and determination as he dove in the sand to save a ball just before it hit the ground. But liking how his boyfriend moved on the court wasn’t enough to make spending the entire afternoon watching grown men run around in the sand a pleasurable experience.   Watching the ball bounce back and forth and up and down was giving Law a headache, and the blazing sun was beginning to make him sweat. Not to mention the fact that despite his best efforts, and the fact that he was sitting in a chair, he could feel sand clinging to his rapidly dampening skin. He was hot, he was gritty, he was bored, he didn’t understand what was going on, and he was slightly aroused.

Sports were the _worst_.

 _But_. Sports mattered to Eustass, and as Law understood it he was supposed to be supportive now that they were in a relationship. _And_ he did know a hint when it was dropped – or in Eustass’s case hurled with all the subtlety of a brick through a window – so here he was.

He shifted awkwardly in his once-white plastic seat and grimaced as it pinched his ass. He didn’t even know what was happening on the court at this point. According to Eustass, Killer was something called a “setter,” and that meant he only hit the ball with his fingertips, maybe? Law hardly thought that could be good for his hands, but then again when had an athlete ever listened to him when he warned them of the dangers of their sport? Regardless, Law did have a certain level of appreciation for the strength it took to make the ball go up that high with just his fingertips. Not to mention that when Killer hit the ball like that it usually meant Eustass was going to jump up and slap it over the net, which showed off his muscles beautifully and reminded Law of _other_ things Eustass was fond of smacking. Which in turn reminded him that because he’d been working almost nonstop the past ten days, he hadn’t had very much quality _alone_ time with Eustass, and the loud _smack!_ of a hand on the ball made Law jump and then shiver a little despite the heat, his mind definitely no longer on the game.

Feeling his mouth go dry at the surge of impure thoughts, the surgeon wrestled with the cap of his water bottle, thankful he’d had the foresight to bring it. The lip of the bottle was almost to his lips, and he was about to take a much-needed sip when he was roughly jostled from behind and Law found himself suddenly drenched in the liquid he’d been so close to consuming.

Eustass was always calling him a cat, and as Law leapt up with an indignant hiss at being suddenly wet, he couldn’t really argue with the comparison. He scowled menacingly at the man who had bumped him, not that the lout cared in the slightest, and yanked his now dripping shirt off. He absolutely _hated_ wearing wet clothing.

Two things happened simultaneously as Law shed his t-shirt. The hairy, sweaty, beast of a man who had caused Law to spill grinned wolfishly and whistled at him, and a shout of warning sounded from the court, followed by a resounding crunch.

“Shit, Kid! Are you okay?”

The biting reprimand primed on Law’s tongue for the bumbling oaf was immediately forgotten as he heard the muted thud of knees on sand and he whirled around, concerned. Kid was kneeling on the court, both hands cupping his face and not doing a very good job of holding back the river of red pouring out of his nose.

Law was beside him in an instant. “Move your hands, Eustass, let me see,” he ordered in what Eustass called his “doctor voice.”

“Its fine, doc,” the redhead muttered, his voice muffled by the hands he refused to move.

“You are bleeding quite freely, Eustass, now let me see it.”

Sharp, defiant crimson eyes met his and even though Law couldn’t see his mouth, he could tell the mechanic was frowning. “Just … just put a shirt on.”

Law blinked at him, incredulous. “My shirt is wet, and has absolutely nothing to do with your possibly broken nose.”

Kid raised an eyebrow and immediately winced in pain but still refused to let Law look at his nose. “That’s why you took your shirt off? Because it got wet? You are such a fucking _cat_.”

“Is that why you took a ball to the face?” Killer asked, suddenly appearing beside the doctor and handing his friend a bottle of water and some paper towel. “Because he took off his shirt?”

What Law could see of Eustass’s face and ears suddenly became almost as red as his hair, which caused the doctor to smirk.

“Fuck off, Killer, just get him a damn shirt, people are staring.”

“Eustass, this is absurd,” Law grumbled, yanking on the jersey Killer tossed to him. “There, I’m fully clothed even though this shirt _stinks_ and I look ridiculous. Now will you kindly let me look at your face?”

Law was extremely tempted to make his exam hurt a little more than necessary to get that smug look off his boyfriend’s face, but professionalism dictated that he resist the urge. That and he was actually rather fond of Eustass’s face and didn’t want to mess it up.

“You know, doc,” Eustass said when Law finally pulled away after stuffing some tissue up the redhead’s nose and declaring it not broken. “I like that jersey on you. Maybe you should keep it on … for now.” Noting the suddenly hungry look in Eustass’s eyes, Law couldn’t quite suppress a shudder of desire.

Maybe sports weren’t so bad after all.  


	10. C is for Catcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Kid had noticed about himself since being with the doctor was a change in how his temper affected him. Before Law, it was like a white-hot flash of blinding emotion and he didn’t even really know what he was doing while he was consumed by it until it passed and he was left panting from exertion and surrounded by broken things (sometimes broken people too). Now that same anger slowly flickered like a flame on the edge of his vision. He could feel it in his fingers and toes, the desire to let go and loose it and mindlessly destroy things until it faded. But when Law was there he could hold it back. 
> 
> So it was definitely a conscious decision to wrap his fist in the bright orange community service vest of the grungy looking guy who dared to catcall Eustass Kid’s fucking boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, we are on to the second word! This is a little shorter than most of my other pieces for this challenge, but that’s because it’s pretty much just a littel under 2000 words of sappy stuff because I am huge sucker for Kid/Law fluff. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! They really make my day! ^.^

“C’mon, doc, just try it.”

“Eustass, for the last time I do not wish to try your ice cream. I am not hungry, and I don’t like vanilla.”

Kid grinned wolfishly. “Yeah, I know. You don’t really go for vanilla _anything_ , do you?” An outside observer might think that the innuendo went right over the surgeon’s head, but Kid could see the slight pinking of his cheeks and his smile widened in triumph as he slipped an arm around the other man’s narrow waist. “But that’s okay. You know I don’t really either,” Kid dropped his voice to a low, sultry whisper. “Do I, _Daddy_?”

Ever since that fateful slip a few months ago, Kid and Law had been exploring the not so insignificant kink he hadn’t realized he had. He’d expected Law to tease him about it and maybe even be a little grossed out, but the doctor had surprised him by admitting he didn’t mind (and honestly enjoyed) being “Daddy,” as long as it wasn’t all the time. At this point they both felt comfortable enough with it to initiate a scene if they wanted one, and to joke about it casually without worrying about upsetting each other.

Kid could only appreciate the shiver his words elicited from the man in his arms for a moment before his ice cream was suddenly being stolen by long, tattooed fingers.

“Hey-“ His protest was cut short by Law slowly and oh-so-seductively licking the frozen treat, and Kid found himself wondering how anyone could make ice cream look so absolutely _filthy_.

“Shit, Trafalgar,” he muttered, watching as the doctor licked a small amount of white substance off his upper lip before making a point of swallowing dramatically and humming in pleasure at the taste. This man was going to be the death of him.

“Oh damn, baby, why don’t you bring that sexy ass over here and I can give you something even better to lick!” an unfamiliar voice called amidst a chorus of whistles, breaking Kid’s momentary trance.

Something Kid had noticed about himself since being with the doctor was a change in how his temper affected him. Before Law, it was like a white-hot flash of blinding emotion and he didn’t even really know what he was doing while he was consumed by it until it passed and he was left panting from exertion and surrounded by broken things (sometimes broken people too). Now that same anger slowly flickered like a flame on the edge of his vision. He could feel it in his fingers and toes, the desire to let go and loose it and mindlessly destroy things until it faded. But when Law was there he could hold it back. That’s not to say he didn’t still break things or start fights, but he did so consciously, and he’d found he was actually more powerful when he controlled the anger rather than letting it control him. And he liked that power. A lot.

So it was definitely a conscious decision to wrap his fist in the bright orange community service vest of the grungy looking guy who dared to catcall _Eustass Kid’s fucking boyfriend_.

“Eustass, relax,” Law drawled as he reached out and placed a hand on Kid’s shoulder. Though his voice sounded bored, Kid could feel the tension in how hard the surgeon was gripping on to him. “He’s hardly worth it.”

Kid growled and swung the struggling man roughly into a fence, pressing in close so their noses were almost touching. “You got anything else to say, asshole?” he demanded.

“Nah, man, I’m good!”

“You hear that, Eustass? He’s good. Let’s allow him to resume his thrilling day of picking up trash off the side of the road.”

Kid shoved the guy into the fence one more time before letting go with a huff and grabbing Law’s hand possessively. “Whatever. Next time keep your shit to yourself.”

Even with his exceptionally long legs, Law struggled to keep up with Kid as he dragged the doctor away from the group of now gaping community service workers.

“Honestly, Eustass, was that show of bravado truly necessary?” Law asked, his voice laced with irritation.

“He was an ass,” Kid defended. “He was disrespecting me.”

The doctor arched an eyebrow. “Disrespecting _you_? By catcalling _me_?”

The incredulous tone should have warned Kid. Really, after all this time with Law he should have been able to tell that his next words would not be received well by the man. And yet he couldn’t stop himself as he replied, “Yeah, disrespecting me by catcalling you. You’re obviously with me. He shoulda respected that.”

“And what about respecting me as a human?” Law bristled, pulling his hand from Kid’s, and the mechanic realized with a sinking heart that he had fucked up.

“No, that’s not … I mean … well, yeah, that too! But I’m just saying …”

“That respecting me comes second to respecting that I’m _yours_. Understood.”

“No! Fuck, Law, come on, don’t get all pissy, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Law chose not to respond, simply walking with more purpose, putting distance between himself and his boyfriend. Great. Now either the doctor was going to kick Kid out or he was going to be moody all night and make Kid wish he’d just gone home. Why did he have to pick someone so damn temperamental? He hadn’t even done anything! Most people would appreciate their boyfriend stepping up and defending their honor! And yeah, okay, he could have phrased it better, but Law didn’t have to take what he said the wrong way like that. The doctor, Kid concluded, was blowing this way out of proportion. And Kid didn’t have time for that bullshit. Maybe he really should just go home. Serve the doctor right, not getting the satisfaction of making Kid miserable. Of course, even as he thought that he knew he wouldn’t follow through. Stupid Trafalgar and his stupid attitude and his stupid weird hold on Kid that turned the redhead into some kind of _stupid_ glutton for punishment.

They walked the rest of the way to Law’s apartment in silence, both men stewing in their anger, but when they got to the door Law didn’t try to dissuade Kid from following him inside, so he trudged up the stairs behind the surgeon without comment.

When they finally made it to the doctor’s apartment he turned to Kid and gave his usual smirk, which was the only warning he got before soft, thin lips crashed onto his. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was an aggressive clash of teeth and tongues, but that was exactly what the mechanic wanted in that moment, and he groaned in appreciation. Before he knew it they were on the other side of the door and his back was pressed against the wall with one of Law’s slender legs pressed between his thighs. And then, just as suddenly as the kiss had begun it was ended by Law pulling away with a wink.

“Remember to take off your shoes.”

Flushed and panting and more than a little turned on, Kid rushed to do as he was bid. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on with his partner, but he was definitely willing to get on whatever train of thought Law was currently riding, especially if it meant more kisses like that.

When he reached the living room, however, all his budding hopes were dashed by the unmistakable whirling sound of the Tardis starting up. So this was going to be his punishment, huh? Another platonic night of watching Doctor Who on Law’s godawful couch?

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” he asked gruffly.

Law gave him a shit eating grin that did not match the innocence in his voice as he asked, “Why whatever do you mean, Eustass?”

“We’re gonna just watch Doctor Who?”

“I was also planning on making some popcorn,” Kid’s asshole boyfriend supplied helpfully.

“Great. Bring on the kinks in my neck for the next goddamned week from your fucking …” Kid trailed off midsentence as his eyes fell on something new in the doctor’s living room. “Couch?” he finished questioningly.

For where there once was a rock hard, awkwardly short and weirdly shaped white bench-like deathtrap of pain sat an overstuffed black leather sofa that looked comfortable as hell and certainly had not been there the last time Kid was over.

“You got a new couch?” he asked incredulously.

“I did,” the man confirmed. “I think you’ll find it quite comfortable.”

“That other couch was like brand new.”

Law scowled. “Are you serious, Eustass? You did nothing but complain about that couch.”

“So you bought it for me?”

“What?” the doctor deadpanned.

Kid grinned. “You _did_! You bought a new couch for me.” Was that a blush on Law’s face? It was hard to tell from that distance, but Kid could swear he saw a light flush.

“I assure you I did not. I simply felt the need for a change. Stopping your incessant whining may be a perk, but it certainly was not a motivation.” Yeah, yeah. Law could deny it all he wanted, but Kid knew for a fact that Law liked the horrible piece of furniture he’d gotten rid of. He _definitely_ got the new couch for Kid.

“Awwwww, doc, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Shut up, Eustass.”

Kid slinked up to his partner and wrapped his strong arms around the man’s waist. “Just admit it. You bought the couch for me.”

“You are being obnoxious,” Law hissed, glaring into crimson eyes with far less fire than Kid was sure he intended.

“You _totally did._ That couch is for _me_.”

“And you’re going to be sleeping on it if you don’t drop it,” the surgeon retorted.

Kid grinned and kissed Law’s nose, which caused him to crinkle it up (adorably) and glare some more at the mechanic. “Alright, alright. Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

“I’m going to make the popcorn,” Law grumbled, trying to pull away, which only made Kid grip him tighter.

“What’s your hurry?” Kid asked, leaning in so that their noses were touching and his lips ghosted over Law’s as he spoke. “You’ve got a brand new couch just sitting over there.”

Law huffed an exasperated sigh. “So?”

“So,” Kid murmured, pausing to press a light kiss to the corner of Law’s mouth. “Wanna break it in?”


	11. A is for Anniversary (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid had never been good at this kind of thing. Well, probably. To be fair, he’d never actually tried to be, so he couldn’t really say for sure, but he didn’t feel like the type of guy that would be good at it. But this was different. This was Law. And he wanted to make it good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I’m now completely past the actual Eustass Kid Week event, I’m going to just post as often as I can until I finish this story. The prompt for this is Anniversary, but it will actually be a three-part series. This part is from Kid’s perspective.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I love getting your feedback!

Kid had never been good at this kind of thing. Well, probably. To be fair, he’d never actually _tried_ to be, so he couldn’t really say for sure, but he didn’t _feel_ like the type of guy that would be good at it. But this was different. This was Law. And he wanted to make it good for him, even though in all honestly Law probably wouldn’t care. For all that the doctor could be a moody little bitch (which Kid meant as a term of endearment, really), he was probably the least romantic person Kid had ever met; which suited him just fine because it meant he didn’t have to stress over trying to pull off any dramatic gestures of affection or any of that other bullshit that had always made him shy away from relationships in the past.

But again, this was _Law_ , and that made things _different_. Because for the first time in his life Eustass Kid had reached a relationship milestone. Six. Whole. Months. With the same person. That was six months of commitment. Six months of rarely (if ever) getting to choose the movie, or the take-out they ordered. Of sitting around bored because Law wanted to read his latest medical journal in peace (meaning Kid couldn’t talk, or move around a lot, or breathe too loudly), but he also didn’t want Kid to _leave_. Six months of snarky comments and superior smirks and mood swings that gave Kid whip lash and somehow not caring about all of that because Law was _worth_ it. Because Law traded his onions for Kid’s tomatoes when they got burgers. Because Law would listen to Kid enthuse about various cars and car parts for hours without complaining, even though he had no idea what the mechanic was talking about. Because he let Kid kiss him right when he got in from work, even though he was covered in dirt and grease and Law hated mess. Because every time Kid made the doctor smile it was a direct achievement, and making him laugh felt like winning a fucking gold medal. So damnit, Kid had to make this fucking _special_.

Which is how he ended up staring helplessly at the colorful display of anniversary cards for half an hour. Because really, he had never been good at this.

What he needed was some help, but who could he ask? All his friends were assholes, and even if he felt comfortable asking Law’s friends, he knew they would just tell the surgeon and ruin it. So who? He’d been trying to think of romantic people that he knew and he was coming up completely blank.

Vibrations in his pocket drew him out of his musings and reminded him that he really should get a new phone. Because ever since the doctor had replaced his terrible couch, Kid didn’t have a comeback when Law told him to get a new phone, and that was just unacceptable. He flipped it open with a little more force than was probably good for the ancient piece of technology and angrily read the text that had so rudely interrupted his impotent staring.

Bonney: _Mom wants to know if ur coming for dinner Sunday_

Kid groaned. He’d forgotten about the family dinner he had at his mom and step-dad’s house every month. It was the same day as his anniversary.

Kid: _Can’t_

The response was almost instantaneous. Bonney: _Mom says why not, asshole_

Kid: _Mom did not call me an asshole_

Bonney: _It was implied._

Kid: _Whatever, I can’t make it._

Bonney: _Mom says are u dying_

Kid: _What the hell?_ _No, I’m not dying_

Bonney: _Mom says good then see u Sunday_

Kid growled at his phone in frustration, startling the woman who was browsing the cards next to him. “Sorry,” he muttered, angrily typing out a reply.

Kid: _I said I can’t, damnit._

Bonney: _But why_

Kid: _I have plans_

Bonney: _U can cancel on Killer u live w him_

Kid: _Yeah, well they’re not plans with Killer, smartass._

Bonney: _Then who_

Kid: _None of your damn business, Bonney. Just leave it._

Bonney: _Boy or girl_

Kid: _What?_

Bonney: _The person ur ditching ur FAMILY for_

Kid: _Didn’t I say to fucking leave it?_

Bonney: _Tell me or I’m telling mom u swore at me. I’m young and impressionable u know_

Kid snorted at that. Bonney was 16 going on 30 and was about as impressionable as a brick wall.

Kid: _Fine. It’s a guy. Now leave me alone._

Bonney: _No cuz ur still ditching ur family to MAYBE get lucky_

Kid: _It’s not like that. And I’m DEFINITELY gonna get lucky._

Bonney: _Well aren’t u optimistic._

Kid: _Not really, cuz don’t people usually get laid on their anniversaries?_

The satisfaction he felt upon hitting the send button slowly melted away into horror as Kid realized that in his haste to win the argument against his sister he had admitted to being in a serious relationship. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open without looking at the screen, expecting a text, but was greeted with a high-pitched shriek instead.

“ANNIVERSARY?!?!?!?”

“Shit, Bonney, you wanna scream that a little louder? I don’t think the people in fucking China heard you,” he growled.

“Okay,” the girl retorted. “ ** _ANNIVERSARY?!?!?!?_** ”

Kid winced and held the phone away from his ear, causing the woman still reading through cards near him to shoot a worried glance his way. “Look, just shut up, okay? It’s not a big deal, it’s just six months-“

“SIX MONTHS?!?!?”

“Jesus, do you only have one volume setting?”

“When I find out that my _only_ big brother has been in a secret relationship for _six months_ and hasn’t told me? Yeah, you’re damn right I’m going to be loud! How could you not tell me?! I mean, I get not telling Mom and Al, but _me_?!? I’m your _sister_!”

“Yeah, and it’s none of your business! Plus you’d just tell mom anyway and it’s none of _her_ business either!”

Bonney inhaled sharply. “How _dare_ you, sir! I would never! Although if you think I _would_? Then maybe I _should_!”

“Bonney, don’t you dare. I’ll tell her soon, okay? It’s just … Look, Law’s weird about family and I don’t need you guys suddenly trying to get to know him and scaring him off.”

“What kinda name is Law? Also, whaddaya mean he’s weird about family? Does he not want to meet us? Cuz that’s a red flag, big brother. You shouldn’t commit to someone who isn’t willing to meet your family. When Cassie was dating Kyle last semester? He kept coming up with reasons not to meet her family and I kept telling her that she needed to figure out why and talk to him but he put it off and put it off and then she finally cornered him and got him to talk about it and then it turned out he didn’t want to meet them because he had a police record already and her dad was his parole officer or something. And also he was cheating on her. So you never know about that kind of thing.”

When his sister finally paused to breathe Kid was quick to jump in, hoping to avoid more stories from the soap opera-like high school drama she called her life. “It’s not like that. Law doesn’t have a record, he’s not cheating on me, and again, it’s _none of your business_ why he’s not ready to meet the family. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get off the phone so I can find him a fucking card.”

There was a slight pause. “You’re getting him a card?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Wow. That’s … new for you.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I gotta go, okay? Tell mom I’ll come over _next_ Sunday to make up for missing this week.”

“Fine. Want me to tell her you’re sick?”

“Nah, just that I have plans I can’t rearrange or some shit. Thanks, Bonney.”

“Mmmhmm, you totally owe me. Bring me some of that weird gum you got me for my birthday when you come.”

He grinned and nodded even though she couldn’t see it. “Sure, fine. See you next Sunday.”

“Text me!”

“Uh-huh, bye.”

“Bye!”

Well, that went better than he thought it would. Bonney was pretty okay as far as kid sisters went, but she could really be like a dog with a bone with this kind of thing. Looking back at the colorful collection of cards, Kid decided not to dwell on why she let it go so easily in favor of facing the problem at hand. Picking out the perfect anniversary card.

“Having trouble?” a feminine voice asked behind him, and Kid turned to see a slender young woman with short, bright orange hair looking at him quizzically. She didn’t look like she could be much older than his sister, maybe eighteen or so, and the nametag pinned to the front of her uniform shirt said “Nami.”

“Uh, nah … I mean, kinda, uh, but it’s … I’m good, thanks.”

She rolled her eyes and moved closer, plucking the card he was holding and quirking an eyebrow as she read it.

“I love you beary much?” she asked, pointing to the smiling teddy-bear under the big block lettering. “Are you dating a twelve-year-old?”

“I was being ironic?”

The look she gave him made it very clear what she thought of that as she put the card back. “Tell me something about the person you’re buying the card for.”

“Look, I got this, okay? I really don’t need any help, just-“

“Too late. I’m invested now. So. Tell me about her.”

“Him.”

If that revelation shocked the girl she didn’t show it. “Okay, tell me something about him, then.”

“He’s a doctor.” Wait a minute. Why exactly was Kid telling this complete stranger things? “He’s kind of an asshole; sarcastic and stuff. He likes nerdy shit.” What the fuck. It was like his mouth started moving without permission from his brain the second he looked into her eyes.

“Hmmm. Does he like cutesy stuff?” Seeing Kid’s immediate grimace she smiled. “Okay, no cutesy stuff then. What about this?” She held up a blank white card with bold black lettering that simply said: **I Like You More Than Pizza.** Kid snorted and took the card from her, opening it. It was also blank on the inside except for more words, saying: **So There’s That. Happy Anniversary.**

“That’s … kinda perfect. Ha, actually, it’s totally perfect because I can’t even remember the last time I had pizza.”

The girl raised her eyebrows, looking confused. “Uh, okay? What does that have to do with it?”

“Cuz he hates bread. Including pizza crust. So since I’ve been with him I haven’t really had pizza.” Kid paused as a realization hit him. “Shit, did I give up pizza for that asshole? Oh my God, I fucking _did_. That fucker. I fucking _love_ pizza.”

“What kind of person hates bread? That’s just weird.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know what his problem with it is, he just really fucking hates it.” He gave the salesgirl a slightly awkward smile. “Hey, uh, thanks. I’ve been here for like –“

“Fifty three minutes,” she supplied with a smirk. “I timed you. I bet my co-worker that I could help you find the perfect card in less than five minutes and I won so now he owes me five bucks. So actually, thank _you_.”

Kid briefly considered being offended, but decided against it as he looked over the card again. It really was perfect for the surgeon. Now all he had to do was get a gift that was equally as perfect and plan a date that would _also_ be perfect and … well fuck.

Kid _really_ had never been good at these things.

 


	12. A is for Anniversary (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being romantic tended to be a struggle for the doctor, but he was stubborn and persistent, and if those two things couldn’t be used to plan a special anniversary he didn’t know what could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after an inexcusable length of time, here’s part 2 of Anniversary. One last part and then I’m on to P (spoiler, P is for Parents)! I would apologize and make excuses for the delay again, but I think this is just who I am as a person and I should probably just accept it at this point. I’ll do my best to be more regular with updates, though!
> 
> This part is from Law’s point of view.

Eustass talked in his sleep. Most of the time, especially on the frequent occasions that insomnia got the best of him, Law found this little quirk rather endearing. It was nice to have a source of entertainment on those sleepless nights. Sometimes he even wrote down the things his boyfriend muttered in the wee hours of the morning. His favorites were “Just wait! I’ll be the queen of Tokyo!” and the indignant “Chalkmouth! That’ll teach you to yell at me in class.”

Of course, sometimes these nighttime utterances weren’t so much adorable as they were slightly terrifying. Like the time Eustass had asked Law to bring him a machete, and when the doctor questioned him he rolled over, looked Law dead in the eye, and in a deadly serious voice informed him, “I don’t take prisoners.” Or the time he hummed thoughtfully before saying “Yes, bayonets _would_ be more effective.”

But other times? Eustass’s sleepy murmurings were … illuminating. For example, just two weeks ago the mechanic revealed that he was excitedly planning a surprise party for Law’s birthday. Considering how much Law hated surprises, it was probably for the best that his boyfriend unknowingly spoiled it, because then Law avoided an uncomfortable night and a fight on his birthday. Instead, he was able to pretend to be caught off guard, enjoy his night, and celebrate his birthday the only way he really wanted to with Eustass after all the guests had gone. And now, if Law had heard correctly, the redhead had gone from clinging to his arm and calling him a “pesky little spider monkey” to admitting how excited he was for their six-month anniversary. This Sunday. And then something about loving pizza. But the important thing was the anniversary.

 _Very_ illuminating.  

See, maybe it was because he’d been under a lot of pressure at work lately, or because there had been a recent flare-up of drama with his uncle, but Law had forgotten all about their anniversary. If he was being honest with himself, though, it probably didn’t have anything to do with those outside factors. No, he probably forgot because he’d only ever had a relationship last over six months once before, and keeping track of romantic longevity had become a somewhat depressing activity for him, so he’d simply stopped forcing himself to think about it. He didn’t naturally tend to pay attention to that kind of thing anyway. But now that oversight was smacking him in the face, because he was watching Eustass as he muttered excitedly about what was apparently going to be the “best anniversary ever” and damn it if the man wasn’t _smiling_ about it. And maybe with someone else that wouldn’t really matter that much to Law, but seeing his boyfriend grin in his sleep brought an answering smile to Law’s face, and that was how he knew that for whatever reason, it _did_ matter with Eustass.

Six months. Wow. Law couldn’t help but be a little impressed, as well as slightly grossed out as he realized that the cheesy cliché ‘time flies when you’re having fun’ was uncomfortably fitting to their situation. Law normally found relationships to be very trying and almost endlessly exhausting. Definitely more trouble than they were worth. But Eustass … being with Eustass really was _fun_. And more than that, it had become as natural as breathing to him. In fact, their relationship was something he was so used to, so comfortable with, that he forgot sometimes how rare that kind of connection was. But now, thanks to Eustass’s sleep-talking, he remembered, and he could do his part to make sure this really _was_ the best anniversary ever. Or at least a decent one. Being romantic tended to be a struggle for the doctor, but he was stubborn and persistent, and if those two things couldn’t be used to plan a special anniversary he didn’t know what could.

Slowly easing his arm out of Eustass’s grip, he rolled over and clicked on his bedside lamp before fishing out the notebook and pen he’d taken to keeping in the top drawer of his nightstand to record the midnight gibberish his boyfriend so frequently spouted. He flipped past several completely filled pages until he came to a blank one and began writing.

_** Things Eustass Likes ** _

  1. _Cars_
  2. _Playing Volleyball_
  3. _Watching Football_
  4. _Things to do with Cars_
  5. _Me_



Law stared at number six for a solid five minutes, chewing on the already abused end of his pen, before laying back with a frustrated growl. “This is woefully unhelpful.”

“Yeah, well. Fuckin’ gimme a fuckin’ bastard burrito, shit-face burrito stealer. Fuck,” Eustass suggested helpfully.

After checking to make sure his boyfriend was in fact still talking in his sleep and not awake and crudely demanding a burrito, Law chuckled and jotted down the newest quote before returning his “Eustass” notebook and pen to their drawer. He’d never been able to come up with ideas like that when he sat down and tried to focus on them anyway. Something would probably come to him. He hoped.

+++

Nothing came to him. Nothing. He laid awake all night and not a single useful thought came to mind. The best thing his overtired brain had suggested was to get Eustass a bouquet of balloons that spelled his name, and that was simply absurd. Eustass hated balloons (and staunchly refused to tell Law why). Besides, it would be nearly impossible to keep them in the proper order to spell “EUSTASS,” and Law was _not_ going to give his boyfriend a bouquet of balloons that spelled “SUATSES” or some other such nonsense. But now when he tried to think of something all Law could picture was a bouquet of _fucking balloons_ and he was at his wit’s end.

He’d kicked Eustass out earlier with a kiss and a demand that the redhead come back after work and then he’d paced around his apartment trying to think of something, _anything_ , that could be romantic but not generic and stupid and for the love of God not balloons. But now it was nearly three in the afternoon and he had resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to be able to make this a special anniversary like this. Perhaps a change of venue. He’d successfully purchased things for people before. Maybe if he went to the store he would be inspired.

When he stepped out of his apartment building the air smelled like winter despite the fact that it wasn’t even Halloween, and Law smiled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He loved the cold. He watched his breath puff in front of his face like a cloud of smoke as he started his car and plugged the audio cable already connected to the jack on his dash into his phone. He briefly wondered if that would be a good gift for Eustass; an audio cable for his car. Eustass had said on a few occasions that he hated driving in silence, but he hated the radio too. But then Law remembered that the mechanic not only didn’t have an audio jack in his car, but he also didn’t have a phone that could store or play music because the man was living in the _stone age_. He’d get Eustass a phone if he thought he’d accept it, but it was more likely that he’d just throw it at the doctor and then they’d get in a fight and spoil the mood. So that was out.

Resisting the urge to bash his forehead repeatedly against the steering wheel, Law focused on driving and made his way to the first store he could think of that probably sold cards. Maybe once he found the perfect card the rest would fall into place. Yeah. That would work. He could do this.

When he was still standing in front of the greeting card display about an hour later, Law was forced to admit that finding the perfect card was perhaps more difficult than he had originally imagined, and that perhaps he could _not_ do this.

“Need help finding anything?” Law unintentionally gave the slightly bored looking salesgirl a dark look, startling her. “Uh, sorry, I’ll just … uh, leave you to it then …” she muttered.

“No, wait!” he said, ignoring the desperate pitch of his voice as he reached for her before she could fully retreat. “I’m sorry. I may … possibly … need some assistance, yes.”

Part of him wanted to roll his eyes at himself. If he couldn’t find an anniversary card for his own boyfriend how was some underpaid teenage girl going to help him? But at this point his vision was starting to go a little blurry around the edges from exhaustion and frustration, and he just needed a card, damnit.

“O-kay,” she said slowly, returning to his side and looking him over with a small amount of concern showing in her brown eyes. “What are you looking for?”

“A card. Uh, an anniversary card.”

“Oh. Okay, well, you know you’re in front of the Halloween cards, right? That’s why they’re all so … orange?”

Law sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair. “I know, I just thought I should … explore all my options.”

“Ah,” she replied, kindly acting like his reasoning made any kind of sense. “Well, I think we might have better luck over by the anniversary cards, if you don’t mind?”

“Yes, uh, perhaps you’re right,” he muttered, following her past the sea of ghosts and jack-o-lanterns to a selection of cards that were mostly white or pastel colored.

“So tell me a little about your significant other. What do they like?”

“Well, uh … cars? And volleyball, and uh … action movies and other things like that, I suppose.”

“Okay, so I’m guessing something cutesy is out. How about this one? This one has been popular lately.”

Law took the plain card with simple lettering she offered and read the front before shaking his head and handing it back. “That would just be insulting. I don’t like pizza at all.”

“What kind of person doesn’t like pizza?” the girl asked incredulously.

The dark look from before returned. “Pizza has bread. I hate bread.”

Law was used to people’s disbelieving reaction to this admission, so it threw him off for a moment when instead of looking dumbstruck the girl’s surprised expression also held a flicker of recognition, like she was putting together pieces of a puzzle.

“You don’t like bread?”

“No, I don’t like bread. Are we going to discuss my eating habits or are we going to find a damn card? What about that one? That has a car on it,” he snapped.

The girl ignored his outburst and rolled her eyes when she saw what Law was pointing at. “That’s cutesy.”

“How is it cutesy?”

“An elephant is driving, for one thing,” she said with a note of finality that let Law know he would not be leaving the store with that card. “How about this one?” She held up another plain card that said **Turns Out I Like You a Lot More Than I Originally Planned**. Law chuckled and couldn’t help but agree. That was pretty accurate to their relationship, and he and Eustass had joked about it on more than one occasion. That could actually work.

“Yes, I like it,” he said, still smiling a little as he took the card from the girl. “Thank you, uh …”

“Nami,” she supplied helpfully, offering her hand. “I hope you and your boyfriend have a great anniversary.”

Law nodded and they parted ways. His original plan had been to browse around the store, but he’d spent too much time looking at cards and now he had to hurry home if he wanted to beat Eustass there, so he just went straight to the checkout. He could come back before work tomorrow or Saturday.

He was in such a rush to get out of there that he was halfway to his car before it occurred to him to wonder how the girl who helped him had known his partner was a man. He furrowed his brows, trying to think if he’d mentioned it, but he was sure he hadn’t. He tossed the bag holding his card into the passenger seat and let the car warm up a moment as he mused.  It was odd. She must have just been guessing. His eyes slid to the card, just poking out of the brown paper bag, and he decided it didn’t matter. She’d helped him overcome at least one anniversary hurdle. Now all that was left was a gift, and probably some kind of gesture or event or something that would be romantic and unique and Law could handle that. Probably.  

 


	13. A is for Anniversary (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course, it would be asking too much of the universe to allow this day to go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Anniversary, and now I can move on to P! Hooray for progress!
> 
> Also, some of this takes place in an ER, and I have no idea how doctor’s communicate with each other during situations and stuff so keep that in mind as you read this.
> 
> This is broken in to half Kid’s point of view and half Law’s. I hope you enjoy it and don’t hate me too much for what I’ve done here.

** Kid **

This was going to be shit. Staring dejectedly at his fifth ruined mess of rice, he wondered for perhaps the millionth time why he ever thought he could pull this off. His gift was stupid, his apartment was shit and he had no idea how he was going to make it seem even remotely romantic, and he couldn’t for the life of him make these _stupid fucking rice balls_ hold their shape. Why couldn’t Law’s favorite food have been something easier to make? It wasn’t like Kid was a terrible cook. He could make a plate of nachos that would knock your socks off, or a pot roast that melted in your mouth. But no. Law’s favorite foods were onigiri (which what the fuck, who even knows what the fuck that is?) and grilled fish. And while Kid could grill up some fish no problem, this rice ball bullshit was trying his already limited patience. It was trying Killer’s patience too, because Kid had designated him as the official onigiri taste-tester and after four days of making practice batches, Killer would probably be content to never see another rice ball for the rest of his life.

Kid growled as he accidentally turned what he’d thought was a promising ball of rice into a smashed mess of fish and grain and finally lost his temper, whipping it at the door. The door that, unfortunately, his roommate happened to be walking through.

“Dude, you’re still at this?” Killer asked, wiping the food off his face with a slight grimace. “I told you the last batch you made really wasn’t bad. Couldn’t you just use what’s left of those?”

“I threw them out,” Kid grunted, returning to his exasperating task. “Besides, ‘not bad’ isn’t gonna cut it. This is gonna be fucking _special_ , damnit.”

“Didn’t you say he offered to take you out? Would that be so bad? You’re driving yourself nuts here.”

If looks could kill, Kid’s best friend would shortly be pushing up daisies. “Yes, Killer, that _would_ be bad,” he snapped. “I can’t even afford a decent fucking gift, so the least I can do is make his goddamn favorite food and not make him fucking pay for it.”

“I think your gift is nice,” Killer commented with a shrug, picking up the poorly wrapped package off the kitchen table and examining it. “He’ll like it.”

Kid’s response was a frustrated shout as yet another rice ball fell apart in his hands. It seemed that was the last straw, because the redhead then furiously yanked the pot of apparently not-sticky-enough rice off the stove and dumped it in the trash with all his other failed onigiri attempts. “I know he’ll like it, but it’s such a fucking cop-out present! It’s something a broke ass kid gives his mom for Mother’s Day or some shit.”

“Well, so? What’s so wrong about that? It’s the first time you guys are exchanging gifts, right? He’s probably not even expecting anything.”

“I know he’s not expecting anything, that’s not the point!” Kid yelled, gripping the pot handle so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white. “The point is that I love-“ The mechanic’s face suddenly matched his hair and he coughed as he cut himself off. “The _point_ is that I want it to be special, and it’s not good enough for him. That’s all. Now fuck off so I can do this.”

If Killer noticed that his captain had just barely stopped himself from confessing his love for the doctor, he didn’t let on. “Look man,” he said in what Kid supposed was meant to be a soothing voice (which only served to piss Kid off more). “Why don’t you go get some rest? The doc isn’t gonna be here for another couple hours, right? And I know you haven’t slept. Go take a nap. I’ll get the ingredients going and wake you up when it’s time to shape these things, okay?”

It was true that Kid hadn’t gotten much sleep. He’d been too busy trying to learn how to make these stupid onigiri, and when he wasn’t trying to make them he was too worried that he wouldn’t be able to finish them in time. He was hesitant to step back, though. He wanted things to be perfect. But if he didn’t get some rest he’d probably end up being an asshole, and that would ruin the evening way more than some poorly constructed rice balls would. So even though Killer was notoriously bad in the kitchen, he found himself nodding in agreement. “Yeah,” he acquiesced. “Nap sounds good. Thanks.”

Killer nodded. “Good. Don’t worry about a thing. I got this.” The blonde held up the pot with a lopsided grin and Kid couldn’t help but smirk in return. It was hard to fuck up rice, right? It was pretty much just boiling water and putting the grains in the pot, and the directions were right on the box. Killer wasn’t such a horrible cook that he couldn’t follow simple instructions. What was the worst thing that could happen?

 

** Law **

Everything had started off well. Law had been scheduled to work the evening/overnight shift in the ER, but he’d traded with a co-worker so he could spend the evening with Eustass, so now he’d be getting off at five, which was perfect. It also meant he’d been forced to be awake and interacting with people at an ungodly early hour, but he felt it was worth it to be able to spend his anniversary with his boyfriend. When he’d said as much to his friends they’d made a big fuss about it (and admittedly there were very few people in the world that could make Law even consider getting up that early), and insisted that he must be in love to make that swap.  Being in “love” with Eustass was not something he was prepared to think about, though, so he ignored their good-natured but annoying teasing and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Or at least, he tried to.

As it turned out, once the thought was introduced it liked to stick around and push its way into other thoughts that had nothing to do with it. Which is how throughout the day Law found himself thinking things like _‘Oblique fracture of the femur – needs a surgical consult, **do** I love Eustass? Damnit, **stop**!’_

Five o’clock could not come fast enough.

Despite the persistent question now nagging him, Law really was looking forward to spending the evening with Eustass. The mechanic wouldn’t give him a lot of details about what he had planned, but Law knew it involved a home cooked meal and having Eustass’s apartment all to themselves, which was pretty rare. Of course, he’d offered to have the celebration at his place – it made more sense than kicking Killer out – but Eustass had insisted on hosting, saying that Law’s apartment was creepy when Law wasn’t there and he’d have to be there alone to do prep work for the dinner he was making. So even though Law thought that was silly, he’d agreed, and now he would be making a quick stop at his apartment right after work to clean up and change and pick up Eustass’s present before heading to his boyfriend’s “homier” (Eustass’s word, not his) apartment for the night.

But of course, it would be asking too much of the universe to allow this day to go as planned. No, just when Law could see the light at the end of the tunnel that was a twelve-hour ER shift, his boss informed him that there had been a twenty-car pile-up and all the injured parties were being sent to their hospital, so it was all hands on deck to deal with the crisis and no one was going home any time soon. He barely had a moment to send Eustass an apologetic text explaining the situation and promising to come over as soon as he could leave before his relatively quiet day exploded into chaos. Law then proceeded to spend the next five hours, four more than he was scheduled (which honestly wasn’t as bad as he’d expected) up to his ears in vehicular trauma patients. By the time the last patient was admitted and on the way to the OR, Law was exhausted, cranky, and sore. Not exactly an ideal anniversary-celebrating mood, but he was almost free, and that was enough to relieve a little bit of the tension in his shoulders.

He was _so close_. His hand was on his badge, getting ready to scan it for access to the staff locker room. And then a voice sounded behind him.

“Dr. Trafalgar? We need you.”

“My shift is over, nurse. Dr. Lewis is taking over for me.”

“Well, Dr. Lewis is on break and we need to get to the ambulance bay to meet an incoming patient,” she informed him briskly.

“Seriously?” Law growled. “I thought we just finished with the last of the crash patients.”

“We did,” the nurse said. “This patient was in a fire and he’s in critical condition.”

Law winced and with one last longing look at the locker room door, turned to follow the nurse to the ambulance bay. “Burns?” he asked.

“Some, but that’s not the biggest concern. Apparently a beam or something collapsed on him when he pushed his roommate out of the apartment. He saved the other guy’s life, but he wasn’t so lucky.”

Law nodded. Sadly, it wasn’t uncommon for the hero types to lose their lives for the sake of others. “Is the roommate coming in as well?”

“They only mentioned one patient, so if he needs treatment it’s obviously not as serious,” she replied. “Here they come.”

Whenever Law was on the receiving team for patients who were brought in by ambulance, he focused his attention fully on the EMT bringing them in order to get a full run-down of the situation before he even looked at the patient. But as the stretcher was pushed through the double doors something about this particular patient caught his attention, and suddenly whatever the EMT was telling him was being drowned out by the rushing in his ears. Because as soon as he saw that unmistakable mess of crimson hair, matted down in several places by the blood still seeping out of unseen wounds, Law’s heart dropped into his stomach. And he realized that he had an answer to the question that had been plaguing him all day.

Yes. He _did_ love Eustass Kid. And he was about to lose him.


	14. P is for Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid tried to open his mouth, to tell Law not to worry, that he was waking up right now, but his body wasn’t listening to him. He could feel the irresistible tug of sleep pulling at him, welcoming him back into the darkness that he couldn’t seem to fight, and as he drifted away again, all he could hear was the slow, rhythmic beeping of the machines and the faint sound of someone, surely not Law, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so hopefully that makes up for it a little bit!
> 
> Author: fangirlwonder (wordsandwonder on AO3)
> 
> Pairing: Kid/Law
> 
> Prompt: Parents
> 
> Rating: Teen, but only for swearing and stuff, I don’t know I’m bad at rating
> 
> Beta’d by: @fitgirlfaith24
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of drug and alcohol abuse in this chapter, and I took a great deal of creative liberties with Kid’s backstory, just so you’re aware.

 

_Beep. Hisssssssss. Beep. Hisssssssss. Beep. Hisssssssss._

The persistent sound of hospital machinery brought Kid slowly out of the fog he’d been floating in, but even as he came back to himself it sounded distant. Where was he? What was this uncomfortable shit on his face? Not opening his eyes, he tried to reach up and remove whatever it was that was pressing over his mouth and nose, but his arms refused to move. What the fuck?

“Damnit, Eustass,” he heard someone say. Wait, wasn’t that Law? Why was he so far away? More importantly, why did he sound so … broken?

“It’s time to wake up now, you asshole,” Law’s voice continued. He sounded angry, but the kind of angry he got when he was worried and didn’t want anyone to realize it. But why would Law be worried? Kid was just taking a nap, after all. He’d get up soon and then they could celebrate their anniversary, like he’d planned.

Wait. Shit. If Law was already here that meant he had overslept! Dinner wouldn’t be ready and all his planning would be for nothing! Cursing himself and his alarm for not going off and Killer for not waking him up, Kid tried to force his eyes open, but his eyelids didn’t even twitch. What was going on? He needed to wake up!

“Please,” he heard Law whisper desperately. “Please, wake up, Eustass.”

Kid tried to open his mouth, to tell Law not to worry, that he was waking up right now, but his body wasn’t listening to him. He could feel the irresistible tug of sleep pulling at him, welcoming him back into the darkness that he couldn’t seem to fight, and as he drifted away again, all he could hear was the slow, rhythmic beeping of the machines and the faint sound of someone, surely not Law, crying.

 

**+++**

 

_Beep. Hisssssssss. Beep. Hisssssssss. Beep. Hisssssssss._

Someone was holding his hand. Which was really fucking weird, because the hand on his was small and soft and _definitely_ not Law’s, so who the fuck was in his room and touching him while he was sleeping? But even as his brain jolted to wakefulness, Kid couldn’t seem to rouse his body, which felt like it was filled with lead. He tried to jerk his hand free, but nothing happened and his panic grew.

“Eustass, can you hear me?” a voice asked. It sounded like Bonney, but like she was talking to him on the phone from a place with bad reception. “They told us you might be able to hear us. Mom and Al are here with me, but they’re arguing with some doctor right now. They’re pissed cuz they didn’t get notified about what happened. You probably shoulda told them you changed your emergency contact to your boyfriend.”

Okay, what? What the fuck was Bonney talking about? Doctors? Emergency contacts? What did any of that have to do with taking a nap? And why couldn’t he open his damn eyes?

“The nurse said we just missed him, by the way. Your boyfriend. Apparently he’s been here with you for the past 48 hours and wouldn’t leave your side and wouldn’t sleep, so they had to call some kid named Luffy to come drag him out. I guess it wasn’t pretty. Sounds like you finally got a good one, though. Congrats.”

Kid was fucking _confused_. It was becoming clear that he wasn’t just taking a nap in his bedroom, but where the fuck was he?

Cool fingers brushed some strands of hair out of his face. “Mom’s freaking out really bad,” Bonney continued. “She’s ugly crying in front of everyone and Al’s all panicked and doesn’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do either. You’re the only one who could ever calm her down when she got like this.” There was a brief pressure on his shoulder, like a half-hearted punch. “So wake up and make her relax, okay? She’s scaring people. Hospitals are bad enough already without some crazy lady losing her shit in the hallway making it worse.”

Hospitals.

He was in the hospital. Shit, was he in a fucking coma or something? If his mom was freaking out and his boyfriend was refusing to leave his side and his sister was being all gentle and holding his hand, that meant it was pretty fucking serious. Damn. What the hell happened?

Bonney was still talking to him, but her voice was growing more and more distant as fuzzy memories came back to him.

_The blaring of the fire alarm jolted Kid out of pleasant dreams and he leapt out of bed with a curse. He should have known better than to let Killer cook! He’d figured that it would be impossible to set a damn pot of water on fire, but apparently Killer was just talented enough to make it happen. Ready to give his roommate the telling-off of the century, Kid ripped open his bedroom door._

_Smoke. There was smoke everywhere, so thick he could barely see through it, it’s darkness a direct contrast to the orange-yellow of the flames behind it. He stumbled forward, trying to assess exactly how bad this fire was, but the heat snatched the air from his lungs and he fell to his knees, coughing and gasping. It was then that he saw Killer on the couch. It was hard to tell if he was asleep or unconscious through the heat haze and smoke, but either way Kid knew he had to get him out of there. Going out the front door wasn’t an option at this point, because Kid could see that the fire had spread out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Shit. Killer’s bedroom was closer to them than Kid’s was, so he just needed to get them there and out Killer’s window and they’d be okay. Not for the first time, Kid thanked his lucky stars they’d gotten a first floor apartment._

_“Killer!” he coughed, grabbing his friend’s too-hot arm and yanking him roughly off the couch. Kid really hoped those weren’t serious burns. “Wake up, you idiot!”_

_Killer had headphones in his ears, but even after Kid removed them the man didn’t stir. Unconscious, then. Shit, that made things harder._

_“Okay, Killer, just hold on. I’m gonna get us out of here.” Kid could feel the lack of oxygen sapping the strength from his body, but he ignored it and the black spots in his vision as he dragged his friend toward the bedroom door. Opening the door was a struggle, but he finally managed just as he heard the kitchen window shatter, followed by an ominous creaking sound. He had to hurry._

_“If we make it out of this alive I am going to fucking kill you,” Kid informed his friend, propping him against the wall as he crawled to the window and fumbled with the latches. A quick glance backwards showed that the fire was spreading to the bedroom, growing in the sudden surge of fresh air from the kitchen window. They needed to get out of here **now**._

_“Alright you asshole, let’s get you out the window quick,” he grumbled, tugging Killer by the shoulders and pushing him through the frame. Flames were starting to creep into the room with him, once again stealing Kid’s breath despite being right by an open window. “Shit, I shoulda closed that door,” he thought aloud as he finally managed to get Killer out onto the concrete. Maybe if he closed the door now he could stop the fire from consuming all of Killer’s stuff. He knew Killer had already lost everything he had once, and he didn’t want that to happen to him again. So even though his lungs were screaming at him for air and his instincts were telling him he needed to cut his losses and get out the damn window, he threw himself toward the door, determined to shut it. A loud crack sounded above his head, and then everything went black._

So something had fallen on him, huh? Should have just left the damn door alone and gotten out of there. But hey, he was alive, right? Sorta.

“We have to go, sweetheart,” a gentle voice murmured. His mom? Damn, he hated hearing her voice like that, all soft and scared, like it used to be when he was younger. He could picture how she must look right now, small and curled in on herself, trying to protect herself from the fear and worry that pressed in around her like a physical threat. But this time he couldn’t protect her from that worry and fear. This time she was scared for him, _because_ of him, and he’d give anything to open his eyes, give her a big hug, and tell her it was all going to be okay. But he couldn’t, and he felt her shaking hand run once through his hair in parting before three sets of footsteps retreated, and he knew he was alone.

 

**+++**

 

_Kid sat in his childhood bedroom. Not at the good house, either. No, this was the “rough-times” house, as his mom referred to it. It was weird. Somehow he knew it was a memory, but it really felt like he was there, experiencing it again, only fuzzier._

_“I need help with this.”_

_Kid looked up from his magazine and leveled his sister (damn, she looked so young) with an annoyed glare. She was holding a tattered math book and a well doodled-on notebook._

_“Do I look like a damn tutor?” he asked, irritated. “Ask mom to help you.”_

_Bonney looked at the floor and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “But … you told me not to talk to mom if she has her pills out.”_

_Kid froze._

_“She has them right now?” he asked slowly, setting aside his magazine and giving his sister his full attention._

_“Yeah, and some kind of alcohol.”_

_He was out of his seat so fast Bonney jumped and he tried to school his face into some kind of neutral expression. No use upsetting her more than she already was. She was young enough not to really understand what was happening with their mother, but old enough to know it wasn’t good. He didn’t want her to have to deal with that. “Look, I’ll help you in a minute, just … stay in here and wait for me, okay?”_

_“But-“_

_“Just stay here, Bonney. Please.” Shit, he shouldn’t have said please. He never said please, and now she was probably freaked out. “It’s fine, okay? Just … just sit down and don’t touch my stuff. I’ll be right back.”_

_The girl nodded and flopped on his bed. He made sure she was getting comfortable and spreading out her school work before closing the door for good measure. He hoped there wouldn’t be any yelling, but it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra barrier, thin and practically useless though it was, between her and what was about to happen._

_Damnit, the light was burned out in the hallway again. He’d fix that later. He had something else that needed fixing right now._

_Even though it was just a memory, it hurt, seeing the woman sitting at the table, and remembering that was how his mother used to look all the time. The flaming red hair she’d passed on to her son was darkened and matted by dirt and grease and hung in her face, clinging to the too-pale skin in places. She looked up when she heard him approaching, the brilliant blue of her eyes dulled by exhaustion and stress, but not, Kid was relieved to see, glazed over with drugs._

_“I didn’t take ‘em yet,” she informed him roughly._

_Damn, he really hated that voice. That was **not** his mother’s voice. He didn’t respond, choosing instead to just sit across from her and look at her expectantly._

_“Just go to your room, son.”_

_“You gonna take those if I do?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“You gonna drink if I do?”_

_“God damn it, Eustass, **maybe**. Now go to your fucking room.”_

_He crossed his arms and leaned back in the rickety dining room chair. “Nah, I think I’ll stay here.”_

_“Oh fuck you, Eustass,” she spat, her face twisted in anger just for a moment before it fell as she realized what she’d said. She twisted the cap off her bottle of vodka and took a long swig. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, refusing to look at him._

_He took advantage of her averted gaze and grabbed the bottle as soon as she set it down, taking a matching drink before she could stop him, choking on the liquid as it burned all the way down. Fucking cheap vodka._

_**That** got her to look at him, her expression completely shocked. “What the fuck, Eustass?! Don’t drink that shit!”_

_“Why not?” he asked, his voice scratchy from taking such a big sip of the caustic beverage. “You did. And tonight I think I wanna be just like my mom. So if you drink, I’m gonna drink. And if you take these pills?” Her eyes widened as he gestured toward the bottle by her elbow. “Then I guess I’m gonna take some too.”_

_Finally, **finally** , there was a small spark of fire in her eyes as she met his gaze. “The hell you are. No son of mine is gonna be a fucking junkie!”_

_“Then I guess no mom of mine is gonna be either,” he retorted calmly._

_“Eustass,” she began wearily, running a hand through her tangled hair. “You can’t just …”_

_“Yeah, I can,” he interrupted stubbornly. “And I will. You know I will. You’ve worked too hard, mom. You’ve come too far. Don’t relapse now.”_

_The woman swiped angrily at the tears leaking from her eyes and glared at the bottle of alcohol her son still clutched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “I really can’t, Eustass,” she whispered, utterly defeated._

_“You can. Mom, you’re the strongest person I know, and you **can**. So gimme the pills.”_

_Tired eyes locked with determined ones, and his mom sighed, knowing her incredibly stubborn son wasn’t going to give up. “How can you have so much faith in me, Eustass?” she asked softly, handing his the bottle of pills with shaking hands. He pocketed them quickly before standing and kissing her gently on the head, ignoring the gritty feeling of her unwashed hair._

_“Cuz you’re my mom,” he said simply. “But seriously, mom. You really have come a long way. You’ve been through so much, but you’re still fighting. I’m proud of you.”_

_“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eustass,” she sobbed, gripping his hand tightly._

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eustass. Please wake up.”

His mother’s voice sounded different, though the words were the same, as the memory faded and he was once again surrounded by the sound of beeping hospital machinery. The hand that clutched his now was clean and soft, not like it was back then, but the woman it belonged to was crying again. He hated it so much when his mother cried. If only he could do _something_. Even if it was just squeezing her hand back. He’d always been the one who was there to put his mom back together, and now he was the reason she was falling apart.

 

**+++**

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“I heard what you said, _doctor._ And I’m telling _you_ to take your “diagnosis” and shove it up your ass.”

“Law, I know this is hard for you …”

“I think you should leave.”

“Law …”

“ _Get the fuck out_.”

Damn. Kid felt bad for whoever was on the receiving end of his boyfriend’s wrath. Seemed they were smart enough to know to listen to Law when he used that icy tone, though, because he could hear footsteps scurrying away quickly and heard Law huff.

“He’s wrong, Eustass,” the doctor muttered darkly, wrapping his hands around Kid’s ankle. What the fuck? Why was Law grabbing his legs? “People have come out of worse than this, and three weeks isn’t … it’s not _that_ long.” Law started moving Kid’s legs like he was riding a bicycle and Kid’s heart plummeted. What was it called when someone couldn’t move and their muscles stopped working? Atro-something? Whatever, he’d seen enough doctor shows to know you had to move people in comas to make sure their muscles didn’t stop working. Was that what Law was doing to him? And did he say _three weeks?_ Damn. That didn’t sound good.

“If you were still on the respirator, or there were problems with your heart I would have to agree with him,” Law continued, as if there was no doubt in his mind Kid could hear him. “But you’re breathing on your own now and your heart is fine and your injuries are healing up quite nicely. So fuck him, he’s wrong. Now we just need you to wake up so I can rub it in his weasely little face.”

Law kept chatting almost mindlessly as he worked first one leg, then the other, and then moved up to Kid’s right arm to give it similar treatment before moving away. Huh. He forgot the left arm. It wasn’t like Law to let something like that slip, and Kid felt a pang of guilt. Poor doc must be really stressed out.

The bed dipped under Law’s weight and cool moisture spread across his face, followed by the scrapping pull of a razor, and Kid realized Law was shaving him. Aww, the raven-haired man was taking such good care of him. When he woke up he was definitely going to tease him about this.

“Oh, Law, you’re here.”

“Mrs. Lane,” Law replied, pausing in his shaving. “And Mr. Lane and Miss Bonney too. Hello. I apologize, I’m nearly finished with this. I’ll get out of your way soon.”

“We saw the doctor on the way in here …” His mom sounded like she was fighting back tears.

“He’s wrong,” Law cut in smoothly. “I assure you, Mrs. Lane, he is wrong. There is still plenty of hope for your son to wake up.” The doctor patted Kid’s face dry gently and stood from the bed.

“He seemed pretty sure,” Bonney admitted hesitantly.

The gentleness in Law’s voice surprised Kid when he responded. “Yes, but fools generally are rather sure of themselves, aren’t they? I promise you, Miss Bonney, there is no reason to give up. We all know how much of a fighter your brother is.”

There was some shuffling and a sharp intake of breath and Kid wished that he could see what was going on. This being in a coma shit was annoying.

“Thank God for you, Law,” his mother said, her voice sounding muffled. “I don’t know what we’d have done these past weeks without you.”

Knowing how bad Law was at taking praise, he could just picture the blush forming on his boyfriend’s face. “Ah, I haven’t done that much really. I just … I just wish we had met under better circumstances.” There was a slight pause and then sniffling. “Ah, Mrs. Lane, please don’t cry.”

“Sorry,” Kid’s mom muttered, still muffled. Kid had a sneaking suspicion that her face was pressed into Law’s chest and he almost wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable that was probably making the man.

Honestly, his mom’s demonstrably emotional side had been part of the reason Kid had hesitated to introduce her to Law. There weren’t that many things that could make Law visibly uncomfortable, but bread, mentions of family, and overt displays of emotion always got a reaction from the man. Kid hadn’t wanted to toss two of those things together and scare Law away when things were going so well between them. Apparently fate had other ideas. He just felt bad that Law had then been forced to meet his family when they were _sure_ to be emotional, and he wasn’t even there to act as a buffer. But from the way they were talking, it seemed like the meeting hadn’t gone too badly.

“We just appreciate everything you’ve done, Law,” the deep voice of his stepdad rumbled. “It’s meant the world to us.”

“Yeah, thanks, Law,” Bonney added.

“Yes, well,” Law replied awkwardly. “I’ll leave the four of you to your visit, then.”

“You’re coming for dinner tomorrow?”

“Yes, Mrs. Lane, I’ll be there, thank you.”

“No bread this time, I promise,” his mother said earnestly.

“Ah, yes. I appreciate that.”

Kid listened to Law’s footsteps until he couldn’t hear them anymore, amused. So Law had been to his mom’s for dinner and she’d tried to feed him bread. Man, he wished he’d been there to see that. He really needed to just wake up already. He _hated_ missing out on things.

 

**+++**

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Eustass, come on, damnit. Please. I can’t … I don’t know how to do this anymore. I don’t know how to be without you anymore, you asshole. So you have to wake up. I _need_ you to wake up.” Kid could feel one of Law’s hands holding his gently, and the other clenching tightly in the thin hospital sheets. Something warm and wet splashed onto his hand and he realized the doctor was crying.

“Please, God … If you’re up there … I …” Law choked on a sob and Kid wanted desperately to pull the man to his chest and soothe him. “If you’re up there, please. I know I haven’t gone to church, or prayed, or even really been a good man. I know I probably don’t deserve a favor from you. But please, I need him. Please give him back. Please …”

Kid wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw his arms around his boyfriend and kiss him and promise never to leave him again. He _needed_ to.

Law’s voice cut off mid-sob and his grip on Kid’s hand tightened. “Eustass?” he asked. “Did … Eustass, please tell me I’m not imagining this. Did your hand just twitch? Eustass, can you hear me?”

Yes! Kid wanted to yell. But instead he felt his fingers twitch again in the doctor’s grasp.

“Oh my God. Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you. Eustass? If this is real, if you can hear me … Please move your fingers again if you hear me.”

Kid focused all his energy, and for the first time in far too long felt his body respond to a command from his brain as his fingers curled firmly around Law’s.

The doctor let out a very un-Law-like whoop of excitement and suddenly kisses were being pressed all over Kid’s face before he heard Law run to the door and fling it open.

“Nurse! Nurse, he’s responding!” the man yelled.

Focusing his energy again, Kid tried to pry his eyelids open. He could feel them fluttering and he hoped Law turned around in time to see at least that if he couldn’t actually open them all the way. He wasn’t done trying, though. If he could move his fingers he could open his eyes, damnit!

Law’s warm, calloused hand grabbed his again and Kid doubled his efforts. They twitched again and he felt Law freeze.

“Eustass, are you trying to open your eyes?” he asked, almost sounding awed. “Fuck, Eustass, please open your eyes. Please. If you open your eyes right now I will eat a whole loaf of bread, I swear to God, I will.”

The fact that Kid’s eyes chose that exact moment to fly open probably had nothing to do with the doctor’s promise, but he still managed to smile a little bit as he made eye contact with the man for the first time in a little over a month.

“I …” Damn, his voice was _hoarse_. And his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He coughed slightly and Law leaned closer to hear him. “I …”

“Yes, Eustass?” Law whispered, almost reverently.

“I’d … like to see that.”


	15. T is for Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should just go, Law. I don’t fucking need you here. There’s nothing you can do or say to make any of this better.” Kid glared at his lap where his only remaining hand was gripping the thin hospital sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “It would’ve been better if I’d just stayed in the fucking coma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has been giving me issues, and it still doesn't feel exactly right to me, but if I send my beta one more revision I think she'll kill me, and then I won't be able to finish this story. So I'm posting it now, and maybe someday I'll come back and "fix" it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it!

“Why isn’t Law my doctor?”

Even though Kid hadn’t been awake for very long, his patience was already wearing very thin with the doctor standing at the foot of his bed. He knew Law. He trusted Law. He wanted Law to treat him, not this weasel-y faced quack.

“Mr. Kid, it was decided that Dr. Trafalgar is too … close to the situation to be your doctor, and frankly, Dr. Trafalgar is a surgeon, and a cardiac one at that. He does not specialize in cases like yours.”

“Yeah, well he’s still a hell of a lot better than you,” Kid groused. He glared at the man and moved to cross his arms before remembering for about the millionth time in less than 24 hours that he couldn’t; and that realization did nothing to improve his sour mood. “Are we done here?” he asked darkly, staring at the fist clenched in his lap. The single fist.

“We are not, actually. We need to discuss your treatment options. It’s important that we go over the physical therapy you will need, and options you have going forward.”

Kid’s scowl had the man backing away instinctually. “Well I’m not interested in talking about my “options” with you. Just … just get the hell out of the room.”

The doctor nodded and moved quietly toward the door, pausing with his hand poised over the knob. “I know this is frustrating for you, Mr. Kid. It will get better with time.”

If anything had been within his reach, Kid would have hurled it with all his might at the doctor. “Both your arms look pretty fucking real to me, so I’m gonna go ahead and say you don’t know _shit,_ you asshole. Get the fuck outta here.”

Doctor what the fuck ever his name was scurried out of the room with a final sheepish glance, and Kid was left alone. In the three days he’d been awake, he’d realized that he really hated being alone. It had never been an issue for him before the coma, but the blank white of the hospital walls and the steady beep of his heart monitor gave him the creeps and the room just felt so … empty when he was in it by himself.

Luckily, his solitude rarely lasted for long.

“Hey Kid.”

He looked up and gave his sister a halfhearted smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Hey sis.”

Bonney shuffled awkwardly for a moment with one hand hidden behind her back. “We went to your place today.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked dispassionately.

“Yeah. The damage is … well, it’s pretty bad, I’m not gonna lie. Found your car in the parking lot, though, and saw this in the back seat so I broke in and grabbed it to bring to you. I figured maybe Law gave it to you and you might like to have it?” She held out a small stuffed polar bear with one eyebrow raised in question. Admittedly, it wasn’t a very Kid-like object.

“Actually, it’s the other way around,” he said, reaching for it and setting it in his lap. “It was part of his anniversary present. He likes polar bears.”

“Really?” the girl asked incredulously. “I wouldn’t really peg him for a stuffed animal kinda guy. Or a … polar bear kinda guy. Although … what does a polar bear guy look like? I guess maybe, but … nah, I don’t see it.”

Kid made a face at his sister as soon as she finished narrating her thought process for him, and patted the toy affectionately. “Well, he is. He likes polar bears and he likes fuzzy things, and this is both. And it’s not like it was his whole gift anyway. It’s only part of it. Although …” The fond smile that had formed while he talked about the surgeon slipped off his face. “I guess the other part is probably gone now, huh?”

“If it was in the apartment?” she asked somberly. “Then yeah. It’s gone.”

“Shit.”

“Mom and Al are already cleaning out your old room, you know. They’re planning on asking you to move back in with us until you can get on your feet again.”

Though it was a nice gesture, the thought made Kid scowl. “My feet aren’t the fucking problem,” he growled, more harshly than he meant to.

“It’s a figure of speech, bro,” she replied, unfazed by his anger.

“Whatever. It’s nice of them and all, but I’ll figure something out. I’m an adult. I’m too old to go running back to mommy.”

Bonney scoffed. “Kid, I can’t remember a time when you ever ‘went running back to mommy.’ If you ever ran to mom it was for _her_ protection, not yours. But she’s stable now, you know. She can be finally be there for you like you always were for her. So maybe it’s time to let her return the favor.”

Let his mom return the favor, huh? That was certainly an interesting idea. It wasn’t really like he didn’t think that she _could_ ; she’d been clean for four years now, and her life was on a good track. She had Al, Bonney, and the twins to keep her straight. But he’d been here before. She’d passed the one-year clean and sober mark and he’d moved out, thinking she’d be okay. And she was … until he hit some hard times and moved back in, and she’d fallen off the wagon again. So even if it _would_ mean a lot to his mom to be able to take care of him for once, Kid couldn’t do it. To himself, or to her.

“It’s a nice thought and all, but I don’t think so, sis,” he said finally.

“Why?”

“I’m 23 years old. You think I wanna share a bathroom with a teenage girl and two obnoxious three-year-olds?”

Bonney smirked at him. “Don’t even. You love the shit out of them.”

“Yeah, well, even so. Don’t wanna share a bathroom with them.”

“What, and you think I do?” she asked with a laugh. There was a slight pause before she continued in a much softer voice. “She’s doing good, Kid. She won’t backslide this time.” The seriousness of her tone made him look up, finally meeting her intense gaze. Once again it seemed she saw right through him. Damn kid was too intuitive for her own good.  

“Can’t take that chance. She’s got too much to lose now,” he argued gently. Bonney nodded. She’d been there too, even though she was too young to remember the worst of it (thank goodness); she understood where he was coming from.

“Well, she’ll be disappointed.”

Kid shrugged. “It’s for the best, you know?”

“Yeah.” Silence fell between them and Bonney shifted awkwardly for a moment. “So, uh … they gonna hook you up with one of those … bionic arm thingies?”

A part of Kid wanted to be mad that she was able to be so flippant about his amputation, but at the same time he had to appreciate her bluntness. So instead of chucking the stuffed bear at her, like he would at anyone else, Kid just smiled and explained that he’d have to meet with some people before they decided anything. They talked for a while about the options he had, and she even got him to laugh a little when she admitted that she told the twins he’d be part robot when they saw him again and now they were driving their mom crazy begging to come see him. Bonney gave it a day, maybe two, before their mom caved and brought them to the hospital. Kid imagined his small room filled with his rambunctious, loud, dysfunctional family and even though the thought should probably have him cringing, he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe they were a little (or a lot) crazy, but they were his family, and for the first time since waking up, he felt like he had something to look forward to.

+++

“So,” Law said dryly, leaning against the doorframe. “The doctor tells me you’re refusing to do the therapy.” Though he phrased it like a statement, Kid knew his boyfriend wanted to know why he was being stubborn.

He’d been awake for just over a week, during which they’d started him on a rigorous therapy regimen to get him used to life without his arm, and to prepare him for his prosthetic. And it had not been a good week. Kid was tired. He was sick of working muscles he didn’t previously know he had. He was sick of getting poked and prodded and measured. He was sick of feeling pain in an arm that wasn’t even fucking _there_ anymore. But most of all he was sick and damn tired of being under a microscope all the time with people fussing over how he was doing, both physically and (to his dismay) emotionally. No, he didn’t need another pillow. Yes, his pain was tolerable. No, he wasn’t hungry. Yes, he knew that this was a “safe space.” And no, for the love of God, he did _not_ want to _fucking_ _talk about it._ And up until now he’d been putting up with it and pushing through it, but now, after yet another fruitless physical therapy session, he was just … tired. Which led him to the decision that he didn’t want to do it anymore. He didn’t want to do _anything_ anymore.

“Yeah,” he replied, not meeting Law’s patiently inquisitive gaze. “Cuz I fucking hate it. It hurts and I can’t get it right, so what’s the fucking point? I’m never gonna get used to the stupid arm, and it’s too expensive to wear as a goddamn accessory so why not just forget the whole thing? Fuck it.” He hadn’t really meant to make a speech, but once he got started he found he was unable to stop. “I hate wasting my time doing something pointless that I fucking hate.”

“I understand that …”

“No, fuck that Trafalgar. You have no fucking idea. I know you mean well or whatever, but everyone needs to shut the fuck up talking to me about how they know how I feel. You don’t know shit! None of you do. And I know you _want_ to understand, but I can’t make you understand, okay? I can’t tell you how it feels to wake up into a goddamn nightmare. I … I lost my fucking _arm_. A whole piece of me is fucking _gone_. So don’t tell me you understand.” He paused and unclenched the fist he hadn’t realized he’d formed and winced slightly at how loud the silence seemed in the wake of his outburst. And through it all Law stood there, looking at him, taking the yelling without batting an eye. Just like he had been the entire time Kid had been awake. And it was pissing Kid the hell off. Deep down he felt shitty for being so mad, and knew it was irrational, but seeing Law stay so calm and collected when everything in his life was out of control … Kid couldn’t stand it. He wanted Law to react; yell back, argue, insult him, _something_. But the doctor remained stoic, unflinchingly strong in the face of Kid’s constant mood swings.

“You should just go, Law. I don’t fucking need you here. There’s nothing you can do or say to make any of this better.” Kid glared at his lap where his only remaining hand was gripping the thin hospital sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “It would’ve been better if I’d just stayed in the fucking coma.”

Well, _that_ got a reaction, but not the one he was expecting. He expected a sarcastic tongue lashing like the one the nurse got when he tried to kick Law out after visiting hours. He expected a glare, or at the very least a “fuck you,” like that kind of self-pitying talk would have gotten him in the past. In Law’s shoes that would have been Kid’s response. But instead he watched his boyfriend’s face go from surprised to crushed in a matter of seconds. The man seemed to shrink as his expression crumbled, and it caught Kid off guard. What the fuck? Why did he look so … devastated? What the fuck gave _Law_ the right to be hurt right now? If the doc was gonna act all hurt Kid would give him a _fucking reason_ to be hurt. Before his rational brain could catch up to the whirlwind of emotion clouding his judgement, Kid hissed, “In fact, maybe it would’ve been better if I’d just fucking died. I wish I had.”

Law stiffened, and Kid expected him to finally, _finally_ retort, but once gain the surgeon surprised him. Because instead of yelling, or arguing, or even trying to console him, Law simply turned on his heel and swept out of the room, leaving Kid with only his regrets for company. Well, that was that then. He really didn’t expect to see the doctor again for a long time, if ever. Law had done nothing to deserve what Kid had said; how ungrateful he’d been. No, not only had he not done anything wrong, he’d actually been Kid’s rock through all of this. He had been supportive and caring, even when Kid was in the coma and no one knew if he’d ever come out. And now Kid really wished he’d told the man how much he appreciated that, because he probably wouldn’t get the chance after the way he’d treated Law.

At least, that’s what he thought before Law stormed back into his room not ten minutes later with a determined look on his face and a weird lump in the front of his shirt. He slammed the door closed behind him and stalked over to Kid’s bed, pulling the hidden object out of his clothing.

A loaf of cheap white bread. What the fuck?

“Where-“

“Shut up, Eustass. It’s my turn to talk.” The surgeon’s aggressive snarl stunned Kid into silence. He’d never heard Law sound like that. “I made a promise to you. It’s pointless, and I’m going to hate it, much like you hate your therapy, but I’m going to do it right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Kid asked, subdued by the intensity coming from his boyfriend.

“The past three weeks have been some of the worst of my fucking life, Eustass. And believe me, I’ve had some _really_ shitty weeks. But the night you woke up I promised you I’d eat a whole loaf of bread if you would just open your eyes. And yes, it was a stupid promise, and I know it’s not why you woke up, and I _also_ know that it won’t make anything worse if I don’t keep it, or better if I do, for that matter. I wish like hell there was something, anything, I could do, Eustass. I wish I could take your pain, or get your arm back, or do the damn therapy for you, and it kills me that I can’t and I’m completely useless while you’re hurting. It kills me that I can’t help you. But I _can_ do this. I can keep a stupid promise that I made because I was so desperate to get you back, for you to not fucking leave me alone. So right here, right now, I’m going to eat this entire fucking loaf of bread. And then if you need to yell at me more, or kick me out, or tell me you never want to see me again; fine. You can. After.” With that, Law plunged his hand into the bag, grabbed the first piece of bread, and took a huge bite.

“Law …”

“I’m pwiddy sure I tole you ta shu da fuck ub,” Law interrupted through a mouthful of bread. How he still managed to look so fierce with his cheeks bulging and bread crumbs flying out of his mouth Kid couldn’t say, but somehow the doctor was intimidating as hell in that moment.

“Okay, doc. You … want some water or something?”

Law simply growled in retort, stuffing more bread into his mouth without breaking eye contact. For a moment it looked like he was going to throw it back up, but he swallowed a few times and reigned it in before grabbing another piece.

“Law, stop. Stop. I can’t watch you do this anymore,” Kid said, his tone sounding closer to a plea than he would like to admit.

“Unh-uh,” Law managed to refuse. “Imna fwinwish it.”

“Please don’t. Jesus Christ, you’re gonna put _me_ off bread if you keep this up.” When the doctor just shook his head, Kid sighed and looked around the room for anything that might help him. It took him a moment to remember the stuffed bear snuggled safely under his pillow. He wasn’t really sure why he’d been hesitant to give it to his boyfriend after Bonney brought it to him, but now seemed like as good a time as any. “If you stop eating that bread, I’ll give you a present,” Kid offered coaxingly.

The doctor’s frown was both curious and suspicious, but he didn’t immediately lift another piece of bread to his lips after swallowing. “When did you have the chance to get me a present? And why?”

“I got it for our anniversary. Bonney found it in my car when she went with my mom and Al to check out the apartment.” Kid scooched over and patted the space on his bed invitingly. “So just put the devil food down and c’mere so I can give it to you, okay?”

Law still didn’t look 100% convinced, but he set the remaining half loaf of bread down on the rolling table Kid ate his meals from, still within reach, and sat next to the redhead. Kid twisted around, thankful for the railing that kept him from falling out of bed, and pulled the bear free, bringing it into view with a smile. Law reached for it immediately, his eyes lighting up.

“It’s a polar bear,” Kid supplied helpfully.

“I see that, Eustass. I love him, thank you.” Law crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trapping the toy close and burying his nose into its furry head. Kid adjusted slightly and draped his arm over the doctor, pulling him into his side.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into Law’s hair.

“No,” the man murmured back. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to lose it like that. Just … just don’t say things like that.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Law snuggled in closer and looked up at Kid, so he placed a gentle kiss on the surgeon’s nose. “I’m not gonna leave you alone, Law. You’re stuck with me.”

Law scoffed, but Kid saw how his lips quirked up in a slight smile. “I suppose there are worse things than being stuck with you,” the man admitted. “For example, I could have to finish that loaf of bread.”

Kid grinned. “Yeah, that was gross. I mean, I love bread, but that was just disgusting. I really thought you were gonna barf.”

“Oh shut up, Eustass.”

Kid leaned back further against his pillows, pulling the doctor along with him and instinctively curling around him slightly. “Yeah, okay, doc,” he replied, his mock contriteness betrayed by the fact that he was still grinning like a fool. “Whatever you say.”


	16. A is for Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kid hadn’t already known that Law was practically giddy (well, as giddy as it was possible for him to get, anyway) about Kid finally being discharged, the surgeon taking pictures of his ass like a teenager would have confirmed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally got this out! It is unbeta'd and all the editing I did was completed at the tail end of an all-nighter, so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Well Mr. Kid, it looks like I have some good … news …?”

The doctor trailed off as neither of the two men in the room stopped what they were doing, or even acknowledged his presence at all. Based on the fact that they seemed to be packing up his patient’s belongings, though, he could only assume they already knew Kid was getting discharged today.

“I am throwing these away, Eustass.”

“What? Why?! The cute nurse from third shift got me those.”

“Which is exactly why they are going in the garbage,” Law retorted with a scowl, dropping the flowers, vase and all, into the trash can.

Kid only shrugged as he listened to the glass shatter on the metal bottom of the bin. “Someone’s jealous,” he muttered, resuming his search under the bed for his computer charger. A light slap on the ass made him jump and almost hit his head on the bedframe, but he figured he probably deserved it, and besides, it got an uncomfortable noise of protest from the doctor he and Law were ignoring.

“Gentlemen, if I could just have a moment –“

“Eustass, get out from under there, your charger is over here,” Law interrupted.

“Oh, really? Shit, okay, just a sec.” Abandoning his efforts, Kid began scooting backwards on his knees to get his head cleared. That is, until a camera shutter sound effect made him freeze and turn to shoot a glare at his unapologetically grinning boyfriend.

“What?” Law asked, lowering his phone. “I’m supposed to ignore an opportunity like that?”

If Kid hadn’t already known that Law was practically giddy (well, as giddy as it was possible for him to get, anyway) about Kid finally being discharged, the surgeon taking pictures of his ass like a teenager would have confirmed it. So instead of protesting, he just rolled his eyes and continued to wiggle his way out from under the bed, ignoring the pinch to his shoulder from his prosthetic.

“If you would just –“

“Trafalgar, where’s that laptop bag you got me?”

“I’m putting your laptop in it right now.”

“Mr. Kid, _PLEASE_.” Both men finally stopped and stared at the slightly purple doctor in the doorway. “If we could _just_ go over some things I can get your discharge finalized, and we can all be _rid_ of each other!”

Kid and Law exchanged a look before they both began talking at once.

Kid threw his hand over his heart dramatically. “Hey, I’m wounded! And here I was thinking we were pals.”

“Must I remind you that I work here as well, doctor? You won’t be rid of me until you quit, retire, or tragically perish.”

“Really no need to shout, y’know.”

“Not to mention that it was extremely unprofessional to do so,” Law agreed. “I suggest you leave a note about it in the comment box on the way out, Eustass.”

“Alright, _enough_! I have _had_ it with the two of you! Let’s just get this over with so you can go home,” the doctor growled.

“Well, as it so happens, _doctor_ , someone far more competent has already taken care of all the necessary paperwork,” Law replied, raising an eyebrow judgmentally before turning back to his packing.

“Damnit, Trafalgar, how many time do I have to remind you that _you aren’t his doctor_!? You can’t do his discharge paperwork!”

“Yeah, but that nurse with the blue hair and the weird name –“

“Vivi.”

“Right, thanks, Law. Nurse Vivi came in and took care of it already,” Kid informed the increasingly frustrated looking doctor.

“She’s very good at her job. Easily worth several of you, _doctor_ ,” Law called from the bathroom where he was neatly arranging Kid’s toiletries in a pouch.

“Uh … well …” the doctor floundered. “I suppose that … if she’s already … well …”

“I think the word you’re looking for is “goodbye,”” Kid offered.

“Yes. Well then. Goodbye, Mr. Kid. It’s been a –“

“Don’t you lie to me, now, doctor,” Kid warned teasingly. “Look, I know I’ve been a difficult patient. Thanks for not killing me.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Kid. I wish you all the best.”

“Yes, yes, we appreciate you. Sorry Eustass proved you wrong every time you underestimated him and made you look like a fool. Goodbye, now,” Law added, slipping an arm around Kid’s waist and glaring at the doctor until he nodded briskly and fled the room.

Kid smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “Ah, lighten up, doc. He was just doing his job.”

“No, the _nurses_ were doing his job. _I_ was doing his job. _He_ was giving up on you, so I will not ‘lighten up,’ because I hate him.”

“You hate everyone, babe,” Kid replied with a chuckle, moving away to search for any stray clothes or belongings that might have escaped their first sweep.

“I don’t hate _you_ ,” Law mumbled, drawing Kid’s attention. He’d just been joking, but the way Law was looking at him and his tone were making Kid think he meant something … more.

“Well … I don’t hate you too, Law.”

The silence stretched between them as they just stared awkwardly at one another for what felt like hours, but was actually only a few seconds before Law coughed and resumed tucking things into the suitcase he was loaning to Kid.

“So, uh … how’d so much stuff get in here, huh?” Kid asked lamely, desperate to change the subject.

“Yes, Eustass, that’s quite the riveting mystery.”

“Well look who found their snarky pants after all this time,” Kid muttered good-naturedly. If he was being honest, he’d missed this side of Law; the side that was a snide little asshole most of the time. It was one of the many qualities that had made Kid fall in … not hate with him.

“Hello boys! Al’s downstairs with the van if you’re ready. I’m just … oh, I’m just so happy you’re finally getting out, Eustass!” A pair of thin but surprisingly strong arms wrapped around Kid’s waist and he heard his mother sniffle into his back.

“Aw, mom, you make it sound like I did a stint in prison, not the hospital,” he protested, turning slightly to return her embrace.

“Well, either way! I’m just so happy you’re going to be home!”

“Just for a little bit, mom. Until I can find my own place, remember? In and out.”

“But –“

“No, mom. No buts.”

“Oh alright, Mr. Independent!” she pouted. “But I am going to make you both a fantastic home-cooked dinner tonight to celebrate!”

“Ah, Mrs. Lane –“

“Oh Law, please do call me Annie.”

“Annie, then,” Law adjusted. “I actually only have time to see Eustass to the van. I’m on my lunch break.”

Annie considered this for a moment before giving up with a sigh. “Alright. But we’ll be seeing you soon, won’t we, dear?”

“Yes, Mrs … uh, Annie. Very soon, I imagine.”

Before Kid could stop her, his mother had wrapped Law up in a tight hug. He opened his mouth to tell her to let Law go, but before he could get the words out he was shocked back into silence by the sight of his boyfriend returning her hug with a warm smile. Well would you look at that; all Kid’s worries about Law meeting his family were for nothing after all. And he had to admit, he really didn’t hate the sight of his boyfriend and his mom getting along so well.

“Alright then, Eustass. Let’s finally get you out of here.” Law pulled away from Kid’s mom and picked up two of Kid’s heavier bags, nodding his head toward the door with a lopsided smile.

Kid took a moment to look around the room one last time. He’d grown to hate these sterile white walls, the view of a grimy brick building out his window, the uncomfortable bed and tiny TV. But now that he was leaving, he couldn’t help but feel almost … afraid. After Law’s freak-out Kid had made amazing progress with his physical therapy, and he was finally feeling sorta comfortable with is new arm (though he was still a long way from used to it). But that was within the confines of this place, this hospital where there was always someone there to help him if things went wrong. He’d resented the constant hovering, but now he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to be without it.

He didn’t know how long he’d been lost in thought, but a gentle hand on the small of his back snapped him out of his musings. Law’s eyes were surprisingly understanding as he smiled gently up at his boyfriend.

“You’re strong, Eustass. You’re going to be okay.”

How Law seemed to know what he was thinking was beyond Kid, but he appreciated not having to explain. Instead he returned the smile momentarily before kissing the raven-haired man.

“Okay lovebirds, let’s get going!” Annie chirped happily. Obviously she approved of Kid’s choice in significant other; a first for the surprisingly picky woman.

Kid picked up his last bag and gave a decisive nod. It was time to move on, and Law was right: everything was going to be okay.

++++

“Aaaaayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

The banshee-like war cry of one of his little brothers was the only warning Kid got before the three-year-old landed knees-first on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Jesus Christ,” he managed to croak out, resisting the strong urge to push the child off him.

“Waaake up!”

“Kyler, it better not be six in the morning again,” he warned groggily.

“No! I an not Kywer! I an Austin!”

“Am,” Kid corrected automatically. “I _am_ Austin.”

“Nooooo, you are Bubba!”

That _did_ prompt Kid to push the boy off his chest, though he was careful to make sure he landed on the bed and not the floor. “Ugh, don’t call me that. Where’d you hear that, anyway?”

“Momma say it.”

Kid groaned and squinted blearily at his phone. 7:15 am. Fuck, he _really_ needed to move out. “Well, you don’t get to call me that, okay? Is anyone else up?”

“Nope!” the boy replied cheerily. “Only me. An Kywer. An we are vewy vewy hungwy.”

“Fine, I’ll make you guys some breakfast.”

“Yaaaay! Kywer! Bubba makin’ pancakes!”

Well, Kid had actually been planning to “make” them cereal, but apparently that wasn’t going to fly. Shit. He knew once the twins got their hearts set on pancakes they would not rest until they got their damn pancakes. With one last wistful squeeze of his pillow, Kid tossed the blankets off and climbed out of bed. It had only been a few days since he’d left the hospital, but he was already more than ready to get the hell out of this house. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate his mom and step-dad letting him stay here, but he really missed waking up to a phone alarm, rather than a child jumping on him. And the general chaos of an overfull house was starting to get to him a little bit. Not to mention it was really putting a cramp on his romantic life. He’d been looking forward to spending some quality time with Law now that he was finally out of the hospital, but that hadn’t been possible with his crazy family always being around. He’d tried going over to Law’s for the night, but his mom kept texting him asking him when he was coming home and fussing over him and it had been so annoying and distracting he’d finally just caved and gone home. And now he was up at 7:15 in the damn morning making pancakes for disgustingly awake and perky three-year-olds. Joy.

While he was waiting for coffee to brew and the little circles of batter on the skillet to bubble, Kid contemplated texting Law. The doc was probably up, after all, considering he never fucking slept.

Kid: _You up?_

Barely a minute passed before Kid’s phone buzzed with a reply from Law.

Law: _Yes, surprising no one, I’m sure. You being awake at this hour *is* a surprise, though. Are you in pain?_

Kid: _Yeah, but not in my arm. I think Austin broke a damn rib jumping on me with his bony ass knees._

Law: _Please tell me you are joking, Eustass._

Kid smirked at that response before quickly reassuring the doctor.

Kid: _About the rib part, yes. Not about the jumping or the bony knees though._

Law: _That is an extremely unpleasant way to wake up. My sympathies._

Kid: _Thanks. So now I’m making the little rugrats some pancakes._

Law: _Ew_

Kid chuckled.

Kid: _You should come over._

Law: _For pancakes? I’ll pass._

Kid: _Nah, I’m good on seeing you try to eat bread, thanks. I’ll make you some eggs or something. Seriously, you should come._

There was a pause as Law apparently considered his offer, and Kid took the opportunity to pass food out to his brothers and pour himself a cup of coffee before starting to clean up the mess he made. His phone buzzed again and he tried not to get his hopes up as he flipped it open to read the doctor’s answer.

Law: _Alright, then. I’ll be there in 20 minutes._

Kid: _Cool, see ya soon._

In a considerably better mood, Kid went about setting things up to make a batch of eggs while the twins threw food at each other and got syrup on every available surface. Between getting them to stop that and finish their breakfast and cleaning up after them, Kid had only just put the eggs in the pan when he heard a gentle knock at the door.

“Damn, doc, you look like hell,” the redhead said by way of greeting. And it was true, the circles under the man’s eyes did seem darker than usual.

“Well, you’re not exactly fresh as a daisy yourself,” Law shot back. “What is that stuck in your hair?”

Kid ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced when they caught on a sticky mess of syrupy pancake. “Touché,” he replied, stepping aside to let his boyfriend inside. “Eggs are on the stove. Should just be a couple minutes.”

“I’ll watch them, you go take a shower,” Law suggested. Kid was tempted to argue, but then his fingers snagged on yet another piece of pancake and he thought better of it. A shower was probably a good idea.

He returned to the kitchen freshly showered just in time to see Law setting out two plates, one with eggs, bacon, and toast, and another with just eggs.

“Wow, doc, you made me bacon _and_ toast? You sure know the way to a man’s heart.”

Law simply raised an eyebrow and set down a fresh mug of coffee by Kid’s plate before sitting down in front of his own and gesturing for Kid to do the same.

“You know, I meant for these to be over easy, not scrambled,” Kid commented as he added a sprinkle of salt and what many would consider an excessive amount of pepper to his breakfast.

“Yes, well, things don’t always go the way we plan, do they?” Law retorted somewhat defensively.

Kid grinned. “So what you’re saying is that you fucked up trying to flip them.”

“Oh shut up, Eustass.”

“Yeah! Shud up, Bubba! Be nice to Law!”

Kid just about jumped out of his seat at the exclamation from under the table. Two pairs of eyes gleamed up at him when he lifted the table cloth to investigate. “What the fuck?”

“What’s fuck?” Kyler asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

Law chuckled while Kid flushed. “Oh shit, look, don’t, uh, don’t say that word. Why don’t you guys go play with your toys in your room?”

“Don’t wanna!” Austin insisted with a pout of his lips.

“Okaaaay,” Kid sighed, massaging his temples. “Then how about you go jump on Bonney?”

The twins exchanged a look and nodded in unison with a cry of “Yeah!” before rushing off to bother their sister.

“You’re an evil man, Eustass,” Law commented with a smirk.

“Ugh,” Kid groused. “I swear, I’m going insane here. I gotta get out of this house.”

“Yes, how is the apartment search going?”

“Not great. It’s a weird time of year to start a new lease, apparently. All the places I’ve found that have units available only have two bedrooms and that’s out of my price range unless I can find a roommate somewhere.”

Law poked at his eggs with his fork. “Well, you know … you could always … move in with me.”

Kid froze. “Uh, sorry, what was that?”

Law finally looked up from his plate, and Kid was surprised to see the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. Was Law _blushing_? “I said you could move in with me. If you wanted.”

Kid frowned down at his toast. “I mean, that’s … a nice offer and everything, but …”

“Too soon?” Law guessed quietly.

“Nah, not really. Just … I don’t need charity, you know? I’ll be fine. I can find something on my own.”

“Charity?” Law hissed, and Kid was surprised to hear the abrupt shift in his tone from embarrassed to upset. “Are you kidding me, Eustass?”

“What? Is it so crazy that I wouldn’t want a pity offer?” Kid snapped. Honestly, he would have thought Law knew him better than that. If he was going to move in with his boyfriend he didn’t want it to be because the man felt sorry for him, or thought he couldn’t handle it on his own.

“Do you really think I’m the kind of man to make such an offer out of pity? Don’t be stupid.” Law picked up his still mostly full plate and swept angrily to the sink, dumping the eggs and angrily flicking the switch for the garbage disposal.

“Well what am I supposed to think, Trafalgar?” Kid demanded. “Do you really expect me to think you’re not just offering to try to help because you think I can’t do it?”

“I’ve given up trying to expect you to think at all, Eustass. But _I_ would think it might occur to you that I’m offering because I actually _want_ to live with you, and your current living situation makes it convenient for me to extend the invitation.”

“Oh yeah, convenient timing is a real romantic reason to move in together,” Kid sniped.

Law glared at him and threw his fork into the sink. “Damnit, Eustass, stop twisting my words. Yes, the timing is convenient, but even if it wasn’t I’d still want you to move in with me because I love you, and I find it extremely irritating that you’re so insistent on being a stubborn ass about it.”

The realization of what he’d said dawned on Law’s face as Kid simply stared at him, speechless for a moment.

“You … love me?” Kid asked finally, knowing his face was probably just as red as Law’s currently was.

“Well of course I do, you idiot,” he mumbled.

Kid couldn’t stop the huge grin spreading across his face as he practically leapt out of his chair and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, ignoring the man’s protests as he buried his face in the other’s neck. “I love you too, you know.”

“I do know. I don’t need everything spelled out for me, unlike _some_ people.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot, whatever,” he murmured.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, doc. That’s a yes.” Kid closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, enjoying the fact that he could feel Law smiling into the kiss.

“EW!” a small voice shouted. “Bonneeeeeey! Law an Bubba are kissinnng!”

Kid pulled away from Law with a good-natured sigh. “So,” he whispered, resting his forehead on the doctor’s, “how soon can I move in?”

 

 


	17. I is for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he cleared the disgustingly thick layer of dust off the lid he could see the messy, faded lettering scratched onto it that read: Kid and Killer’s Time Capsule. Do Not Open For 10 Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhaaaaat?! An almost immediate update? From *this* author? Craziness!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter about Kid and Killer being big dumb idiots who don't know how to feelings.

Being in his old room was weird for Kid. After all, he’d made a lot of memories in here. The carpet was still speckled with grease spots where he’d tinkered with various car parts without laying anything down to catch spills or drips. Posters featuring scantily clad women posing provocatively with muscle cars were still stuck to his walls with thumbtacks. Even after he was long gone, his mom hadn’t changed a thing. This was the first room he actually had to himself since Bonney was born, in the first decent house he’d even lived in. He’d spent countless hours flipping through car magazines and reading how-to manuals at that desk. He’d lost his virginity on that twin bed, and it still squeaked like crazy every time he moved around too much on it. But the thing that was currently giving him pause as he packed up his things was the old, battered shoe box he’d just found in his closet. He hadn’t really thought anything of it when he pulled it out. He was a notorious pack-rat, so it wasn’t the first random box he’d come across, and he wasn’t anything particularly exciting or important to be in it.

He was wrong.

Once he cleared the disgustingly thick layer of dust off the lid he could see the messy, faded lettering scratched onto it that read: _Kid and Killer’s Time Capsule. Do Not Open For 10 Years!_

He remembered making this thing, though he couldn’t quite picture what he’d put in there. Knowing how he and Killer were at thirteen-years-old, he guessed there was probably at least one porn magazine, and probably a bunch of dumb crap with absolutely no explanation. Curious, he began to lift the lid, but something stopped him before he could open it fully. This wasn’t just his, it was his and _Killer’s_.

And just where the fuck was that asshole, anyway?

He’d been awake for four weeks now, and out of the hospital for one of them. And he _knew_ Killer had been to visit him almost every day when he was in that coma, because Law told him as much. At first, he’d been too thankful that Killer had come out of the fire pretty much unscathed, aside from a concerning amount of smoke inhalation, to be upset at not seeing him. Then he’d been too distracted with therapy and adjusting to life with a prosthetic to think about the absence of his best friend. But when he started searching for apartments he’d tried to call the blonde and see if he wanted to room together again and it had gone straight to voicemail, and Killer never called him back. So now Kid was simultaneously worried and pissed as hell. For all he knew Killer had complications after getting out of the hospital and was really sick. Or maybe he blamed Kid for the fire. Kid knew that Killer was bad with open flames and should be kept to prep work only in the kitchen if there was a gas stove, yet he still left Killer in charge of cooking rice for _his_ anniversary dinner and went to take a nap. How could he have been so careless? The man had lit his own _shorts_ on fire for fuck’s sake.  Kid wouldn’t blame him at all if Killer resented him.

But the bastard could still have the decency to at least _call_.

“Eustass? Dare I ask what that poor shoebox ever did to you to deserve such a look?” Law asked from the doorway. His tone was as monotone as ever, but his eyes were slightly concerned as looked at his boyfriend.

It was only then that Kid realized he was gripping the box so tight he was crushing it a little, and that he was glaring fiercely at Killer’s messy writing.

“This fucker,” he muttered, tossing the box onto the bed and standing abruptly to put distance between it and himself. “What the fuck, you know?”

Law arched an eyebrow at him. “Unfortunately, I do not know, Eustass. Perhaps you could elaborate?”

“He’s my _best friend_. He’s been with me through some of the shittiest parts of my life, and now I don’t hear from him? No call back? Not even a fucking text? What the fuck is up with that? If he’s pissed at me about the fire he could at least say so, right? I mean, fuck.”

“You could always reach out to him again,” Law suggested.

“Nah, forget it. Whatever. He’s a grown ass man, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. If he doesn’t want me in his life anymore then … then … whatever.” To his horror, Kid could feel a lump growing in his throat and his eyes burning. Because pissed or not, the idea of Killer not wanting to ever talk to him again was … painful.

“I’m sure Mr. Killer wants you in his life. Everyone handles stressful situations differently; perhaps he’s just trying to give you space.”

“I appreciate you trying to help, Law, but you don’t know Killer. This isn’t how he copes or whatever,” Kid explained tiredly. “Let’s just … let’s just forget it. I’m almost done sorting through this shit. Those boxes over there can go to Goodwill or somewhere, if you wanna load them in the car.”

Law looked like he wanted to say something more, but he refrained (to Kid’s relief) and simply picked up the nearest box. “Alright then. I’ll take these to a drop-off.”

“Thanks, Law.”

The doctor nodded once and left, leaving Kid alone with his box full of memories.

++++

“Oh no, please, no one else bother. I’ll get it. Not like I was _sleeping_ or anything,” Kid yelled crankily as he went to answer the insistent knocking on the front door.

Al didn’t even bother to look away from the TV show he was watching with his wife. “It’s probably just that bible salesman that keeps coming around. Can’t seem to take no for an answer,” he reasoned with a shrug.

“So tell him you’re perfectly happy worshiping Satan or something,” Kid spat, yanking the door open a bit more aggressively than was strictly necessary. “Look, we don’t want any … oh. Uh, hey man.”

Killer shifted uncomfortably on the porch, his eyes moving quickly away from Kid’s prosthetic and fixing pointedly on his feet. “Hey Kid.”

Fuck. Killer looked like shit. Since Kid had last seen him the blonde had definitely lost weight, making his eyes look a little too big in his face, and his hair seemed thinner and more disheveled than he usually kept it. He was pale too, except for the twin spots of red burning on his cheekbones. Honestly he looked like a shrunken down shell of the man Kid knew, and Kid hated it.

“Well hey, c’mon in. It’s good to see you,” he said finally, stepping back and gesturing for the man to come inside.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

The previously occupied living room was suspiciously empty when Kid led his friend into it. Almost like his sneaky ass family knew it wasn’t a fucking bible salesman at the door. He’d yell at them about that later. Right now he had a very uncomfortable looking Killer to deal with.

“So, uh, how ya been?” Kid asked awkwardly after the two had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

“Huh? Oh, uh, not bad. You know, just working a lot. How’ve you - I mean, how’re … uh …” Killer trailed off and stared intently at his hands, frowning deeply.

“Okay man, let’s cut the crap. What the fuck is up with you? I don’t hear from you for almost a month and then you show up on my doorstep unannounced looking like shit? Are you drinking again? What’s the deal?”

Killer didn’t lift his gaze from his lap, and Kid had to lean forward to hear his reply. “I just … I came to say I’m sorry,” he whispered brokenly.

“You’re … sorry?” Kid asked blankly. “What - I mean … why?”

“Why?” Killer repeated incredulously, finally looking up at his friend. “Why? Because I almost fucking killed you! Because you almost _died_ saving my life all because I’m a stupid fuck who can’t even make fucking rice, apparently, without burning the fucking house down!”

“Killer, it was an accident,” Kid began, perplexed by Killer’s sudden outburst.

“No, Kid, don’t do that. Don’t say that like it makes it okay. _You were in a fucking coma_. We didn’t know if you’d wake up! You … you lost your …” Killer’s eyes flicked to Kid’s arm as he drew a shaky breath. “You lost your arm because of me. It’s my fault. I-“

“Wait, no. Shut up a minute.”

Killer’s mouth snapped shut in surprise at Kid’s suddenly rough tone.

“Is this why you didn’t come see me? Why you didn’t call me back? Because you blame yourself for the fire? Because you feel _guilty_? Well fuck that, Killer. Like, seriously fuck that. That fucking sucks.”

“But how could I possibly face you after-“

“The better question is how could you possibly think I’d blame you? That’s just fucking stupid.”

“But you lost-“

“Killer, you idiot. You think I would rather lose _you_ than my fucking arm? Because that’s fucked up. I’d do it again in a heartbeat, you know? Look, that fire was an _accident._ It coulda just as easily happened cuz of me. And this?” Kid gestured to his prosthetic. “I don’t blame you at all for this.”

“You’re not … mad?” the blonde asked hopefully.

“Mad? Dude, fuck yeah I’m mad. Are you kidding me? I’m fucking _furious_.” Killer shrunk back as if Kid had punched him, but the redhead didn’t give him a chance to apologize again. “I’m fucking pissed that you avoided me. I was fucking _worried_ about you, man. Law told me you were okay, but still, when I didn’t hear from you even after I got out of the hospital? That sucked. I’m pissed that you’re obviously not taking care of yourself, too. You look like _shit_ right now. I didn’t fucking save you from that fire for you to let guilt eat you alive, so what the fuck? If you’re gonna come over here all sheepish and shit to apologize you can apologize for not taking care of yourself. You can apologize for not visiting, or calling. But don’t fucking apologize for the fire, man. Don’t apologize that I pulled you out, because no matter what I lost I’m sure as hell not sorry that I did it.”

To Kid’s surprise, his speech made Killer’s lips twitch into a small smile. “Yeah, Law said you’d say that,” he admitted quietly.

“Law?”

“Yeah, when he tracked me down and all but kicked my ass for avoiding you.”

“Huh. And when exactly did he do that?” Kid asked, slumping back in his seat. He wasn’t sure at what point in his little tirade he’d leaned forward and clenched his fist, but he was feeling a little stupid for it now. He’d sounded like his damn mom.

“Yesterday.”

So basically right after Kid had ranted about being pissed and hurt that Killer was avoiding him. That sneaky bastard.

“So … you’re really okay, then?” Killer asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I’m actually doing really well. Packing up all my shit right now cuz I’m about to move in with Law.”

“Wow, congrats. That’s a big step.”

“Yeah,” Kid agreed absently. “I tried seeing if you wanted to room together again, you know.”

Killer had the decency to look ashamed. “Yeah, sorry. I was just …”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you got a place at least?”

The blonde nodded. “It’s a shitty little studio, but it’s real close to the shop, which is nice. And the rent is cheap so I’m not complaining.”

“Cool. So …”

“Yeah?”

Kid’s expression turned stern. “You calling your sponsor or am I? And don’t you dare try to tell me you’re not drinking. I’ve been around long enough to know the fucking signs.”

Killer heaved a sigh. “I’ll call him.”

“Good.” They sat in silence for a moment before Kid remembered the box he’d found the day before. “Hey, you wanna see something?”

“Uh … sure?”

“Come with me.” Kid led his friend to his room and gestured for him to take a seat on the bed as he fished the box out from the closet again.

“Man, being back here brings back memories, huh?” Killer murmured, looking around at the posters fondly.

“Yeah,” Kid agreed. “And speaking of memories, check this out.”

Killer took the box curiously, turning it so he could read the message. “Oh shit, our time capsule. How old were we when me put this thing together?”

“Thirteen. You wanna open it? It’s been ten years.”

For the first time in far too long Killer gave Kid a genuine smile. “Yeah. Hah … kinda excited to see what our treasures used to be.”

“Ten bucks says there’s porn in there,” Kid challenged jokingly.

Killer laughed. “Alright, you’re on. Let’s open this bad boy up.”


	18. Idiots Bonus Scene: What's in the Box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were idiots.”
> 
> Kid flashed a thousand watt smile at the man. “Yeah, but we had fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write the next full chapter of this story, but I kept coming back to this little scene and it was distracting so I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy the bonus backstory!
> 
> Warning: Minor (like unnamed and never mentioned before or likely after this) character death and mentions of alcoholism and neglect of a child.
> 
> Unbeta’d (and also written at like 3am, so my apologies for any mistakes and/or straight up bad writing, lol)

Sitting cross-legged on his bed with the now open shoebox in his lap, Kid couldn’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face. “Man, I _told_ you there’d be porn.”

Killer shook his head disapprovingly, but chuckled nonetheless as he held the beat-up magazine gingerly between two fingers. “Uh-huh. I can’t believe I let you put this in here when it’s so obviously, uh … well used.”

“Hey, you probably used it too.”

The blonde glanced pointedly at the cover, then back to his friend. “I seriously doubt that. This sort of thing is much more your style.”

Kid snatched the magazine back and looked it over fondly. “Fine. Then you don’t mind if I keep it.”

“I really, really don’t,” Killer agreed with another small laugh. “Law might, but I don’t. What else have we got in there?”

“Well, looks like we have a … what the fuck? We have a brick?”

Killer took the brick from Kid and examined it thoughtfully. “Ohhh, you know what? I bet it’s from the arcade.”

“Oh yeah!” Kid exclaimed, brightening. “From when they almost tore it down with us still inside it, protesting.”

“If I remember correctly we were actually sleeping at the time.”

“Well, yeah. We had gotten up really fucking early to go protesting, we were tired.”

“We were _idiots_.”

Kid flashed a thousand watt smile at the man. “Yeah, but we had _fun_.”

Shaking his head again, Killer leaned over to peer into the box. “Is that a broken bottle?”

Kid’s smile faded slowly as he pulled out what was, in fact, a broken beer bottle. “Oh … shit. Why the hell-“

“Is that the bottle you used …”

“Yeah.”

Killer’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he nodded. “Yeah. I guess we did do this _that_ summer, huh?”

“Why the fuck did we keep this?” Kid asked again, frowning at the jagged brown glass.

In a voice so quiet Kid almost missed it, Killer ignored his question to ask, “Hey, is … do you see, maybe …”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence for Kid to know what he was talking about. Shifting some baseball cards and an empty pack of gum around, he finally felt his fingers brush against cool metal. “Yeah, it’s here.”

“Can I …”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Kid pinched the small heart between his thumb and forefinger and slowly lifted the necklace out of the box to give to his friend. “Here.”

Killer’s hands shook a little as he reached out to accept the piece of jewelry. “Damn,” he muttered. “You know how long I looked for this? I thought I lost it. Broke my fucking heart, too.”

“I remember,” Kid replied, watching the blonde closely. He should have anticipated something like this, really. After all, this was a time capsule from _that_ summer, and that summer wasn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows. He should have remembered; should have been more prepared for what could have been in that damn box. But he hadn’t remembered, and hadn’t been prepared, and now their fun little stroll down memory lane was turning into something far less pleasant. It was hard to believe it had really been ten years since that summer. The summer Killer’s whole world fell apart.

++++

_“I dunno what’s gonna happen, man.”_

_Kid shuffled his feet and stared at his lap. He hated how small his friend looked, hated how broken his voice was. Killer was always his rock, had always been the stable one Kid could turn to when shit got to be too much with his mom._

_And now this. Now Killer needed him to be the stable one, and he had no idea how._

_“They don’t even know what fucking happened. She was in remission; they said she was good. All that treatment, how hard she fought … and now …” Killer trailed off and swiped angrily at his eyes. “And of course my dad is nowhere to be fucking found. I just … I dunno what to do. What the fuck do I do, Kid?” he asked desperately, his eyes bright with unshed tears._

_“I …” Kid wanted so badly to say the right thing, but the depth of emotion, the absolute agony on his friend’s face, had his throat constricting and made any words of comfort he could think of seem dismally insufficient. “You’re … you’re gonna take it one day at a time. You’re gonna do what you gotta do. And I’m gonna be right there with you! Probably getting in your way, but … still …”_

_“You got your own shit, though.”_

_“Yeah, and you’ve helped me through pretty much all of it, so just shut up and lemme help you for a change,” Kid argured gruffly._

_“There’s so much to do,” Killer admitted. “I gotta call the funeral home, and I gotta figure out if she had a … a will or something, and I gotta go through her stuff, and … shit.”_

_“You think your dad can handle doing any of that?”_

_Killer scoffed and kicked a rock rather aggressively. “Hard to say. But I can’t really ask him for help when I can’t actually find the asshole.”_

_“You have no idea where he is?”_

_The frown etched into Killer’s usually calm face deepened. “Oh, I’ve got an idea, alright,” he answered darkly. “You know he hasn’t been home since she got taken to the hospital? I don’t even know if he knows that she … that she’s gone.” Taking a steadying breath, Killer unclenched his fist and stared at the necklace in his hand. He’d been clutching it so hard there was a heart-shaped imprint on his palm. “You know … I never saw her without this.”_

_“What’s inside?” Kid asked, rolling with the topic change because it seemed like his friend needed it._

_“I don’t even know, actually. Let’s see.” It took a moment of fumbling to pry the locket open, but when Killer finally got it open his eyes started to well up again._

_“What is it?”_

_“It’s … It’s me. It’s a picture of her and me, from before the cancer. It was a day out at the beach.” For the first time in the past few days Killer’s mouth twitched up at the corners. “That was a good day. Can’t believe she held on to it like this.”_

_“Well hey,” Kid offered. “Now you can too.”_

_“Yeah,” Killer agreed, still smiling softly at the picture. “I guess I can.”_

++++

“That …” Killer’s voice cracked a little, instantly bringing Kid’s attention back to him. “That summer was something else, huh?”

“Yeah, man. I guess that’s one way to describe it.”

“And isn’t it just like us to decide to make a time capsule to remind us of a time like that?”

Kid gave Killer a lopsided, half-hearted smile. “Yeah, sounds like us. We were assholes.”

“You still are.”

Kid snorted and punched his friend gently. “So I get why we kept the necklace – although that probably wasn’t our best move, considering, you know, this isn’t exactly a secure storage place – but I seriously can’t get past this stupid bottle. Why did we keep this?”

“Cuz I didn’t want to forget what-“

“What a fucking crazy person I was?” Kid interrupted.

“What you did for me,” Killer corrected. “You barged into every bar in town, and when he wasn’t there you went to every bar in the next town, and the next one, until you found him, remember?”

“Yeah, and I just about got myself killed,” Kid laughed. “There was this one dude who looked a lot like him from the back, so I went up to him, grabbed his arm and was all like “listen asshole …” and then he turned around and he had these crazy fucking eyes and a fucking hunting knife … I about shit myself, I thought I was gonna die.”

“But you didn’t and you kept looking until you found him, even after that. And then when he tried to ignore you, you took this bottle out of his hand and smashed it and used it to threaten him into getting in the cab and coming home.”

“Yeah,” Kid agreed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “And I still can’t believe he didn’t press charges or whatever. I cut his cheek when he still wasn’t taking me seriously.”

Killer nodded. “I remember. Honestly, though, I think he was too embarrassed that he got bullied by a thirteen-year-old to press charges or anything like that.”

“That or he was too drunk to know it was me.”

“Also a possibility,” Killer agreed.

A comfortable silence fell between them as both men thought about that summer. It had been a rough one for sure. First Killer’s mom died, and then his dad got court-ordered into rehab. They’d made this time capsule when they thought Killer was going to get taken away and put into foster care, before his grandma stepped up and took him in so he could stay in the city where he’d grown up. They’d filled it to bursting with pieces of their lives, from the stupid things that made them laugh to the precious things that they wanted to treasure forever, and then hidden it away for ten years. It seemed fitting, really, that they were going through memories from one of the roughest times from their childhood, a time when they thought they were going to be torn apart, now, after having almost been torn apart again.

Kid looked back down at the items remaining in the box. It was mostly just trinkets in there now, little mementos that thirteen-year-old boys thought were important. Dumb stuff, really. Things that they definitely didn’t need anymore …

“Oh my god!”

“What?! What?!?” Killer jerked at Kid’s sudden exclamation, worried that something was wrong.

But Kid was anything but distressed as he raised the object that had caused his outburst triumphantly in the air. “I stashed my fucking SuperBall in here! Yes!”

Killer couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the redhead turn the glittery ball, once clear rubber now turned yellow with age, in his hands, his face alight with pure joy. He should have known better than to think that Kid would want him out of his life. This was the same guy that had once plowed through every dingy divebar in the county searching for Killer’s drunkard father. This was that same guy that had figuratively held Killer’s hand through the process of making funeral arrangements, and then literally, at the funeral itself. No, there was no way Kid was going to just let him fade away, and he was an idiot for even thinking of trying to. Because when it came down to it, whether it was a stupid bouncy ball or a stupid, misguided friend … Eustass Kid didn’t let go of the things he cared about.


	19. N is for Nap ... or Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid looked down at his lap. Well, that was always an option, he supposed. Just as he was reaching down to finger the waistline of his pants his phone buzzed with another quick apology from Law, and suddenly Kid had an excellent plan to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's not any good, but it is finally here! 
> 
> To those of you who have been waiting for this, I cannot apologize enough for the absurdly long wait. Between getting a new job with drastically different hours and a rather unpleasant depressive episode I've had little time and almost no energy to write. Things have evened out a bit now, so I'm hoping to be able to get out new chapters on a more consistent schedule, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> Anyway, here is a mess of unbeta'd, rushed smut and some fluff maybe too, I don't even know. Basically I feel like my poor boys needed a break from all the serious shit I've been putting them through the last couple chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

“How ya doin’ there, princess?”

Law’s scathing glare at the nickname did nothing to lessen Kid’s amusement at his boyfriend’s current state.

“I am never moving again,” the surgeon informed him, voice slightly muffled from how his face was pressed firmly into the covers of the bed he had haphazardly sprawled upon with a declaration of ‘I quit’ moments before.

“Never?” Kid asked, sitting on the bed and walking his fingers slowly up Law’s calf.

“Never,” the man replied stubbornly. “For a man who claims to have very few material needs you certainly have a lot of crap, Mr. Eustass.”

With a playful smirk, Kid gently flipped Law over and crawled up his body until he was straddling his thighs. To any other man Law’s grumpy expression probably would have been somewhat off-putting, but Kid found it adorable. It made him want to kiss the downturned corners of his mouth until he smiled.

“Just imagine if I hadn’t lost most of my stuff in the fire. We’d still have at least a truckload of boxes to haul up here.”

“No,” Law grumbled. “I refuse to even _imagine_ one more moment of manual labor. Even in my mind I am never moving again.”

“No?” the redhead questioned again, leaning down so his low chuckle sounded right in Law’s ear as he deepened his voice in a way he knew would send shivers down the man’s spine. “I bet I could change your mind.” Kid traced Law’s jaw with a soft brush of his lips and held back a grin at the goosebumps the action raised on his arm.

“I assure you, you cannot,” Law insisted, but he tilted his head to the side to allow Kid better access, which the mechanic was more than happy to immediately take advantage of. “I have absolutely no energy left. Certainly not enough for what you have in mind.”

“And what is it you think I have in mind?” Kid murmured against the skin of Law’s neck, letting his tongue dart out to taste the slight saltiness left behind from their day’s work.

“Jumping jacks, of course,” Law drawled, and Kid didn’t have to look up to know the surgeon was rolling his eyes.

“Hmm, yeah, exactly. Then maybe some push-ups and sit-ups …” Kid traced his boyfriend’s exposed collarbone with his lips before nipping lightly. “Then I was thinking we’d finish it all off by running _stairs_.”

Law’s groan was definitely more disgust than arousal, causing Kid to smile against that spot just under the man’s ear that was just so deliciously sensitive.

“Get off me, you sadistic brute. I fully intend not to even _look_ at another flight of stairs as long as I live.”

Despite asking Kid to move, Law brought his hand up to card through crimson locks the second Kid’s teeth caught gently on his earlobe. “So you’re gonna just stay in your tower forever, then? No more work?”

“No more work,” Law agreed.

“Well, then I guess I don’t need to tell you that your on-call phone is ringing.”

Law sat up with a jolt, pushing Kid unceremoniously to the side as he searched through the now rumpled covers for the source of the vibrations he was no longer too distracted to feel. “Ah, shit, where is it?”

The temptation to chuck that phone out the window, or at the very least hide it, was overwhelming, but Kid grudgingly handed it over instead. Law shot him a quick “thanks” before answering, and before he’d even had a chance to blink Kid was alone on Law’s - on _their_ \- bed. Great.

“I’m sorry, Eustass …”

“Don’t go?” Kid asked, though he knew it was pointless. “We just finished moving. Let’s just take a nap.”

“You know I can’t, Eustass. The only reason I’m even here right now is because Shachi switched with me. You knew I might have to go in.”

“Fine, but I’m not unpacking _shit_ without you.”

Once again the doctor rolled his eyes. “As you wish, Eustass. Hopefully I won’t be gone long.” Law leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Kid’s lips before sweeping out of the room.

Great. Now Kid was alone in Law’s – _their_ – giant ass apartment for god knows how long. What the hell was he supposed to do? Law hadn’t taught him how to work his fucking space-age super techno TV shit, so that was out. His laptop was password protected and had a sticky note on it that said “No, Eustass, you may not use my laptop, I know you’ll just watch porn with it” so that wasn’t an option either. He could read, but Law had this weird organization system for all his books and Kid didn’t want to mess it up by browsing, plus at least half of them looked like boring medical books. He could unpack, but he’d already told Law he wouldn’t, and the raven-haired man would almost definitely be an insufferably smug ass about it if he caved.

Kid looked down at his lap. Well, that was always an option, he supposed. Just as he was reaching down to finger the waistline of his pants his phone buzzed with another quick apology from Law, and suddenly Kid had an _excellent_ plan to pass the time.

++++

“Uh, Doctor? Your phone has gone off several times in the last minute. Are you sure you don’t want to answer it?”

Law gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists under the table. Yes. Yes he did want to answer it. But at the same time, he really fucking did not and was fully planning the cruel and unusual murder of a certain redhead. “No, nurse, thank you. I’ll see who it is in a moment. For now, let’s get back to this.”

Luckily he’d been in his office when he opened the first one, where no one would accidentally look over his shoulder and see his boyfriend sprawled out of their bed with his hand tucked into his pants and a look on his face that should _absolutely_ be illegal. He’d sent a stern reproach with a reminder that the sooner Eustass let him work the sooner he could come home and _help him with that_ , but another photo arrived barely a minute later, showing that Eustass had suddenly found pants to be unnecessary and that he wasn’t in the mood to wait for assistance.

They’d only gotten worse from there.

Eustass, smirking wickedly as he stroked himself.

Eustass, staring directly into the camera (and just who taught Eustass to take a selfie? The man could barely turn on a cable box) as he lewdly sucked on two fingers.

Eustass, eyes closed and mouth slack, letting those slick fingers creep down toward his entrance.

At that point Law stopped checking his text messages, because he was quite positive that if he saw pictures of what was surely going to happen next, he would not be getting any work done for the foreseeable future, and that was unprofessional.

Yes. He was a professional. So he _could_ resist the urge to look at those pictures. Unfortunately, that professionalism failed in stopping him from conjuring up mental images to accompany every buzz from his pocket. He could just see it. Eustass would start with just one finger, probably tease himself a little with it before pushing in. He’d try to bite back a moan at being penetrated after so long (he hadn’t bottomed since before the fire), but a small one would escape anyway. He’d move it slowly back and forth, just getting used to the feeling again, before sliding another digit in along with the first. Law imagined the pictures would start to get a little shaky as Eustass gave in to the pleasure. Maybe he’d get a blurred image of Eustass’s face as he found his prostate. He always looked _so good_ whenever his prostate was stimulated.

“Doctor? Doctor Trafalgar? Are you alright?” the slightly timid nurse asked. “You … you look a bit flushed.”

“Ah, yes, pardon me.” Law’s phone buzzed again and that was just _enough_. “Acutally, I’m afraid I’m not really feeling all that well. I think I may need to head home a bit early. I’m sure someone else can help you with this. I apologize.”

“Oh no! No need, please, go home and get some rest.”

Law nodded briskly and practically ran from the room. He’d be going home, yes, but rest was definitely not what he planned on doing when he got there.

++++

Even flushed and panting as he was, Kid couldn’t help but grin when he heard the apartment door open with a rather aggressive bang.

“Eustass Kid, I am _going to murder you._ ”

“Mmm,” Kid replied breathily. “Yeah, okay. But could you come in here and fuck me first?”

“Obviously,” Law replied gruffly. Kid didn’t even have to open his eyes to see that Law was stripping off his clothing in record time before the surgeon was roughly tugging his hand away from his cock.

“Naughty,” the man whispered lowly in Kid’s ear. “Starting without me like that. Sending me those dirty pictures while I was at work. Maybe I ought to punish you.”

Kid struggled to contain a moan at the thought as he nodded vigorously.

“Is that what you wanted? For me to come home and punish you for being such a bad boy?”

Kid nodded again and felt Law smirk against his chest.

“Then I suppose the better punishment would be to not give you what you want, hmm?” Law rumbled, closing his lips around a nipple. Kid whined in protest, but Law shushed him quickly. “Don’t worry, Eustass, I am most certainly going to fuck you. I’m just going to save punishment for another time. If I’m being honest, I really just don’t want to wait.” In one swift movement and without any warning, Law thrust into Kid, tearing a loud groan of pleasure from the redhead.

 “I should have just made you finish without me. Sat in the living room and made you send me pictures of you playing with yourself until you came,” Law breathed, moving torturously slowly in and out, making Kid squirm. “I must admit, some of those pictures you did send were almost artistic. Maybe I’ll save them. Maybe I’ll make one my contact picture for you. Then any time you call me I’ll have to hide my phone so no one can see what a dirty little slut my boyfriend his.” Law paused as if he was considering. “Or maybe I’ll show them. Let them all see how naughty you are.”

Kid moaned and arched his back. He knew Law wouldn’t actually show anyone, but the idea of it, presented in that _sinful_ voice was so fucking hot he could barely stand it. “Fuck, Law, c’mon. Fuck me like you – shit – like you mean it!” Kid rasped.

“Hmmm? You don’t like this? But in the pictures you looked like you were taking your time, and enjoying it quite immensely too. Is that not the case anymore?”

“Not enough,” Kid managed to breathe out, “C’mon, Trafalgar.”

“Well, then, why don’t you tell me how you want it?” Law purred, still thrusting far too slowly into Kid.

“Fucking – ah – harder, faster, _something_ , just come _on_! Please!”

Apparently please was, in fact, a magic word, because immediately Law began fucking him much harder and faster. He’d also shifted his hips just right so that he was pounding Kid’s prostate head on with every rough push. It didn’t take long before Kid reached his limit and came with a shout.

“Ah, good, Eustass, you’re so good. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah,” Kid panted. “C’mon. Cum inside? I want you inside.”

Law bit down hard on Kid’s shoulder as he came, shuddering with the intensity of it and nearly drawing blood. That was definitely going to leave a mark, but Kid couldn’t care less. He was too busy basking in the afterglow.

With a slight groan Law pulled his softening cock out of Kid and rolled to the side, immediately cuddling up to his boyfriend and pressing gentle kisses to whatever skin he could reach with minimal effort.

“That was awesome,” Kid stated breathily.

“Mmmhmm,” Law agreed before yawning. “And now I think I’m ready for that nap you mentioned earlier.”

Kid looped his good arm around Law and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead affectionately.

“Maybe I should rile you up at work more often,” he suggested, laughing even as Law pummeled him with a pillow.


	20. K is for Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did not pursue pediatrics because I find children rather … difficult. And while I don’t exactly mind spending time with your brothers at your family functions and such, I’m not sure at all why you agreed to babysit them here rather than at your mother’s house where they live.”
> 
> “Aw, c’mon, Law –“
> 
> “Without discussing it with me,” Law interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of this story is here! And in a somewhat timely manner, too! Fair warning, it’s pretty long for me, and there’s a lot of kid-speak. The twins are also my own characters, and I’m really nervous posting something that focuses so heavily on them because OCs are scary aaaaahhhhhh.
> 
> Also, interesting fact. Did you know that 8 out of 10 three-year-olds can say “Eustass” perfectly, yet only 3 out of 10 can say “Law” clearly? (Who would’ve thought working with kids would help me write fanfic, huh?)

“Mr. Eustass, do you know why I chose not to specialize in pediatric medicine?” Law asked in the quiet, even voice that Kid had come to realize meant he was in deep shit.

“Well, considering your bedside manner I’m guessing they wouldn’t let you?” Kid snarked, hoping that a joke might lessen the tension currently thick in the air between them.

He was an idiot. He knew Law wasn’t exactly crazy about children, but he’d gone and agreed to babysitting at their apartment without even consulting the other man, and now it was painfully clear that Law was _pissed_.

“Hilarious though I’m sure you find yourself, Eustass, I am in no mood for your attempts at humor right now,” the definitely-not-less-tense surgeon warned. “I did not pursue pediatrics because I find children rather … difficult. And while I don’t exactly _mind_ spending time with your brothers at your family functions and such, I’m not sure at all why you agreed to babysit them _here_ rather than at your mother’s house where they _live_.”

“Aw, c’mon, Law –“

“W _ithout discussing it with me_ ,” Law interrupted.

Kid stared dumbly at his seething boyfriend and tried to decide if it would be better or worse to tell him the truth. Which was that he liked seeing Law interact with children and wanted the chance to see how he handled it when he had a more active, caregiver-type role. But only because it was funny, and not for any other heart-fluttery reason at all. Obviously.

“Well? Please, Eustass, I cannot wait to hear your reasoning on this.”

Yeah, the truth definitely wasn’t an option right now. “Well, just … you were good with them at Christmas and my birthday dinner so, I dunno, I thought it’d be okay,” he finally replied lamely.

“Both events which were held at your mother’s house, and at which I was not expected to provide any level of care. I assume since you scheduled this for my day off, my _only_ day off for a week and a half, that you are expecting assistance with them?”

“I mean, it’d be nice,” Kid agreed sheepishly. “But you don’t have to.”

Law scanned the living room he had been obsessively cleaning and reorganizing all afternoon in an attempt to make it more “child friendly” and ran a hand through his hair. “Well obviously I’ll help, I know they’re a handful,” he muttered. “And it’s not as though I’d just hide in the bedroom all night. They’ll be in bed by nine, right?”

Kid nodded eagerly. “Probably before. And they sleep like the dead, so it’ll be like they aren’t even here. And I’ll owe you one.”

“Oh, Mr. Eustass, you will owe me so much more than one,” Law growled.

“Whatever you want, doc. I’ll even do that thing you’ve been wanting.”

That got Law’s attention. “Really?” he narrowed his eyes. “You’ll really wear it?”

“Yeah, I’ll wear it,” Kid promised. “I’ll wear it and do whatever you want me to in it, I swear. All you have to do is kinda help me herd them and act like you like them, and I’ll do it all without a single complaint.”

Law considered that for a moment, but then had to shake his head to clear his mind of the images of Eustass that were popping up and putting him in a less than babysitting-ready mood. “Fine, fine,” he snapped eventually. “When will they be arriving?”

The buzzer sounding answered Law’s question before Kid could, but it wasn’t like the doctor didn’t know when they were coming anyway. He’d been anxiously counting down since Kid had told him the plan at breakfast.

“Shit. I mean shoot,” Law corrected under his breath (which Kid found hilarious considering the twins were still downstairs) before hitting the talk button. “Hello?”

“Law! How are you, honey? Thanks so much for taking the boys!”

“Uh, not a problem, Annie. The door should be open, please come on up. Unless you need assistance?”

“No, no, I’ve got it. C’mon boys, let’s go play with your brother and Law!”

Releasing the talk button, Law rounded on Kid with wide eyes. “Toys!” he whisper shouted, clearly panicked at the sudden realization that his apartment was completely devoid of child-appropriate entertainment. “Children require toys. We don’t have anything for them to play with. Damnit, Eustass, if you had told me earlier I could have purchased them some toys!”

“Law, relax. They’re three. If you bought them a toy they’d probably play more with the box it came in.”

Law lit up at that. “I have a box! It has some old photo albums in it, but I could empty it and then they would have a box.”

Laughing at Law right now would be a very big mistake, Kid knew. But the temptation was overwhelming, especially as Law looked at him with such sincere, if slightly freaked out, eyes. “Nah, mom probably brought some with her. Worst case scenario we give them a spoon and a pot to bang it on and both suffer through a headache. They’ll be fine.”

“Helloooooo!” Annie called cheerfully from the hallway. “A little help, please? My hands are full out here, boys!”

Kid gave Law one last reassuring smile and opened the door, only to immediately stumble back as two energetic toddlers collided with his legs.

“Bubba!” they cried in unison, hugging tightly to his thighs.

“Hey Austin. Hey Kyler. How’s it going?”

“We – we gonna stay with you! An’ play!” Austin replied enthusiastically.

“We saw a old person,” Kyler informed him solemnly.

“Let me help you with that, Annie,” Law offered, bypassing Kid, who was trying and failing to keep up with all the information his brothers were trying to share with him at once.

By the time Kid looked back up from his extremely jumbled conversation with the boys, his mom had slipped back out and Law was staring, perplexed, at a small rock with googly eyes glued onto it.

“That’s Dig,” Kid answered Law’s unspoken question. “Kyler won’t go anywhere without him.”

Kyler detached himself from Kid’s leg and went to the pile of things his mother had left behind, rummaging around until he found a step stool, which he then brought over to Law. He climbed up, which still didn’t put him anywhere near Law’s eye level, and reached a hand out for his rock.

“Dig not a person,” he assured Law. “Only pretend. He jus’ a rock.” With Dig safely tucked into the palm of his hand, Kyler jumped down from his stool and carried it dutifully off to the side of the room where it wouldn’t be tripped over.

“I … I see,” Law replied, though his face showed very plainly that he did not see. Turning to Kid, he asked, “Your mother brought him a step stool?”

Kid shrugged. “He likes to be tall. He climbs on stuff that isn’t sturdy if he doesn’t have it. The stool is a hassle, but it’s safer.” The redhead clapped his hands together. “Okay! So, what d’you hooligans wanna do?”

“We not!” Austin protested indignantly.

“Only Austin a hooligan. I not,” Kyler insisted.

“Oh, I think you both are hooligans. Do you know what we do to hooligans in this house?” Kid asked, slowly crouching down and raising his hands with his fingers splayed apart like claws.

Both boys started giggling, watching Kid creep slowly closer and closer. When he was almost close enough to touch them Kid let out a playful growl and both boys scampered away, shrieking with laughter as Kid chased them around the room.

Law stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching his boyfriend chase the squealing three-year-olds around and around, and tried to ignore the warmth spreading in his chest. Because he was mad at Eustass, and that man was absolutely, by no stretch of the imagination, completely adorable.

A loud thunk followed by deafening silence drew Law sharply out of his denial. The silence lasted only a moment before being replaced by an ear-piercing wail and Kid’s hurried sounds of comfort.

“Shit, Austin, it’s okay, buddy. You’re okay. Can I see it?”

“N-N-N-NOOOOOOO!” the boy screamed into Kid’s chest, refusing to move so the mechanic could inspect where he’d hit his head.

“What happened, Eustass?”

“He tripped and bashed his head right into the corner of the coffee table,” Kid replied, not looking away from his brother and trying hard not to let his panic creep into his voice. Shit, what if the kid was really hurt? Fuck.

He was too busy trying to coax Austin into letting him get a look at the injured area to notice Law step out of the room, but when a cool hand replaced his on Austin’s head he glanced up. Law had on his doctor face, and had laid out a first aid kit next to him where he knelt by the boy.

“Austin,” he said calmly. “This is very important. I need you to do something for me, do you think you can try?”

Austin shook his head violently and tried to bury his face further into Kid’s chest. “I don’t think that’s gonna –“

“Hush, Eustass. Austin, I know it hurts, and it was probably quite startling, but it’s very important that you take a deep breath and let me look at your head, understand?”

Austin did take a deep, stuttering breath, which reduced his sobs to quieter, hiccuped whimpers. But he still refused to turn fully toward Law, instead only peeking at him with one watery eye.

“C’mon, big guy, you can do it. Law’s a doctor, y’know. He’ll take really good care of you.”

Austin still wasn’t convinced. He’d always been warier of Law than Kyler, and now that he was hurt he was naturally being extra clingy toward Kid.

“Do you know how I met Eustass, Austin?” Law asked in that same unshakably calm voice. Austin shook his head slightly. “He hit his head, just like you. And he came to my hospital to get fixed up. Do you think I did a good job fixing his head?”

Kid tried to hide a smile as Austin very seriously examined his face, as if looking for any indication that Kid’s head was damaged. After a moment he seemed to decide that Kid was okay, so he nodded and finally turned to face the doctor.

“Good. Do you think I could do a good job fixing your head too?”

The boy nodded slowly and walked a step closer so that Law could look at his wound. There was a shallow cut on his forehead, but it wasn’t really bleeding. There would definitely be a bump there, though. Law took out a small flashlight and gently talked Austin through the steps of checking for a concussion. Kid suspected Law was adding in a few extra things, because he was pretty sure he’d remember if he’d had to pull a face and waggle his fingers at a nurse or something like Law was having Austin do to him, but it made the boy giggle, so he really didn’t mind.

“Alright, Austin. Thank you for helping me with that. You did very well. Now I just need to get a band-aid on you, and then we need to put some ice on your head for a bit, okay?”

Austin nodded and leaned his head forward to receive his band-aid like it was a medal of honor. “I brave?” he asked earnestly.

“Very brave,” Law confirmed. “Eustass, if you could get the ice?”

Once Austin was situated comfortably on the couch with an ice pack and Wallykazam streaming on Law’s smart TV, Kid pulled the surgeon to the side.

“How the hell did you do that? Last time Austin got hurt he cried for two hours, and that was with my _mom_ comforting him.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “It is literally my job, Eustass.”

“Yeah, but you said you weren’t good with kids.”

“I’m not,” Law agreed. “But when I work in the ER I do come across quite a few highly intoxicated individuals. They’re remarkably similar, wouldn’t you say?”

“You … You used drunk people techniques on my three-year-old brother?” Kid asked incredulously.

Law frowned. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? And I did make some modifications that I felt fit the situation.”

“Like having him make faces at me?”

Law’s smirk was all the answer Kid needed. “It seemed appropriate. He did get hurt because of your roughhousing, after all.”

“He got hurt because he’s three and uncoordinated!” Kid defended hotly.

Law chuckled and nudged his boyfriend fondly. “I know that, Eustass. You’re a good brother.”

The praise caught Kid off guard, but he quickly schooled his expression into one of disinterest. “Whatever,” he grumbled. “I’m gonna make dinner. Watch them, huh?”

The smirk fell off Law’s fast so fast it was comical. “By myself?”

“What, can’t handle that, Trafalgar?” Kid challenged. “Just keep pretending they’re drunk people.”

The death glare that got him was totally worth it, and Kid just grinned in return as he backed toward the kitchen. “Oh, by the way,” he added, “we’re having spaghetti.”

“I am going to actually murder you, Eustass Kid, and they will never find your body,” Law hissed quietly.

“Love you too, babe.”

Law turned on his heel to storm back into the living room, but was immediately stopped in his tracks so abruptly that he nearly fell backwards. Because standing behind him, he hoped not for very long, was Kyler, on his step stool, looking quite proud of himself.

“Oh, uh … pardon me, Kyler.”

The boy simply looked up at the surgeon with wide, unreadable eyes.

“Did you – uh, do you need something?” he asked after an uncomfortable silence had stretched between them.

Instead of answering, Kyler leaned forward, his expression so solemn that Law felt himself starting to panic a little. “Did you know …” the boy asked lowly, “I very fast?”

“I …” Law knew he was blinking like an idiot right now, but he really had no idea how to respond to this child. “Uh … I suppose … I do now?” he finally managed to sputter.

Kyler gave a nod, got down off his stool, and raced in a circle around Law. “See?”

“Yes, uh … very fast, Kyler. Why don’t we, uh … go join your brother?”

“He hiding,” the boy informed with a shrug.

“He’s … hiding?” Law asked stupidly.

“Yup! Him hide sometimes. But it okay! Him come out for food.” The boy paused and looked at Law calculatingly for a moment. “Waw?”

“Yes?”

“Why Bubba say “wuve you too, babe?”

Law felt the heated blush spread across his face and added several more things to the long list he’d already made of what exactly Eustass was going to do to make this up to him. He really shouldn’t have been surprised by the question. If anything it was probably overdue. The twins had surely noticed by now that he and Eustass were more than friends, though they were careful to keep displays of affection to a minimum when the children were present. But Law had attended enough family functions and holidays for them to realize he was different from, say, Killer, or any of Kid’s other friends.

“Uh, well, because … uh … because he loves me?” Law offered somewhat lamely. He had no idea how much the boys knew about relationships, especially same-sex relationships, and he didn’t want to overstep his bounds with them. Not that he thought Annie and Al would really care. They were nothing but supportive, after all. But still. He did not sign up to educate a three-year-old about his sexuality.

“Like mommy wuves daddy?”

“Yes, something like that,” Law agreed gratefully.

Kyler cocked his head to the side and grabbed Law’s hands, inspecting them closely. “Where you wing?”

“My … wing?”

“Mommy and daddy has wings,” Kyler explained, pointing to Law’s tattooed but otherwise unadorned fingers.

“Ohh,” Law breathed, understanding. “ _Ring_.”

Kid, hearing voices still in the hallway, took that moment to pop his head out of the kitchen to investigate. A choice he almost immediately regretted as he heard Kyler repeat slowly, as if what he was saying was completely obvious, “Yeah, wing. Where you wing?”

“Ah, Kyler do you want to, uh-“ Kid fumbled from the doorway, trying to redirect the conversation to something he, and no doubt Law, would be more comfortable with.

But Law, being the devious little fuck that he was, smirked evilly up at his boyfriend. “Yeah, Eustass, where’s my ring?”

It was meant as a joke. Kid knew it was meant as a joke. But he still felt all the blood drain from his face as he choked on his own spit. “Uh, I mean,” he coughed. “Do you … do you _want_ one?”

Now it was Law’s turn to go pale. “I … well, we haven’t really discussed it.”

“Waw, you wuve Bubba too?”

Both men turned their attention back to the boy, who continued to stare at them critically.

“I … yes, of course,” Law replied quietly.

“Where Bubba wing?”

“Look, this is silly-“ Kid began.

“Really more complicated than that,” Law muttered.

“But you in wuve?”

“Yeah,” the now highly embarrassed couple agreed simultaneously.

“Then you get wings,” the boy said decisively. “Just wike mommy and daddy.”

Kid and Law exchanged a look before both smiling somewhat awkwardly.

“Well, we’ll get right on that, Kyler. Why don’t you go show Law what toys your brought while I finish dinner, okay?”

“’kay! Come, Waw.”

Law dutifully followed the three-year-old into the living room, only to remember what Kyler had said about his brother.

“Uh, Kyler? Where exactly is Austin hiding?” he asked, trying to mask his apprehension. There were a lot of things around this apartment that were dangerous for children to get in to, and Law knew he hadn’t been able to put all of them out of reach, and probably forgot some of them entirely.

The boy shrugged. “He jus hiding.”

“Yes, but … where?”

“We find him?”

“Uh, yes, I think that would be good,” Law agreed, already scanning the room for any sign of the child. “Eustass, your brother is hiding somewhere!”

Kid stuck his head out of the kitchen again. “Look in cabinets. He likes cabinets.”

“Does he do this often?” Law demanded, kneeling down to check under the couch.

“Yeah, sorry. Forgot to warn you.”

Thinking about several things that he would “forget” to warn Eustass about when the redhead was paying him back for this absurd evening helped Law to calm his frustration enough to search for the missing boy.  His stomach dropped when it became clear that Austin was not in the living room. If he’d gone into Kid and Law’s bedroom … into the closet …

“If he’s found any of _our_ toys I really will kill Eustass,” he seethed under his breath as he raced to their room.

“You has toys too?” Kyler asked.

Law choked on air and cursed himself for forgetting that Kyler was there. “Uh, yes, but they are only for Eustass and me,” he explained.

“You gotta learn share, Waw,” the boy reprimanded. “Or you not make fwiends.”

“Austin!” the surgeon called a little too loudly. “Uh, dinner’s ready!”

“Yay!” a small voice cried happily from the bathroom. Law nearly collapsed in relief. Until the boy emerged from his hiding place carrying several … balloons?

“Look! I find balloons!” he announced proudly, holding them up for Law to inspect. “They slippery.”

“EUSTASS!”

Kid rushed out of the kitchen upon hearing his boyfriend’s distress, but the sight that greeted him in the hallway had him nearly choking trying to hold back his laughter. There was Law, blushing furiously and pointing at Austin, who was excitedly showing his brother the “balloons” he’d found and blown up (all by himself!) in the bathroom.

“This is _not funny_ , Eustass!” Law hissed.

“Oh come on, Law, we barely use them anymore. At least someone is getting some use out of them.”

“Your brother has blown up our condoms like balloons and you are making _jokes_?! He’s playing with them! Look at him, he’s covered in _lube_! What would your mother say?”

“She’d probably laugh and tell you about the time Bonney wore her anal beads like a necklace.”

“Oh my god.”

“C’mon, guys, lets wash hands for dinner. I made spaghetti, how’s that sound?”

The twins cheered and rushed back into the bathroom to wash their hands while Law grudgingly helped Kid set the table.

“I made you a salad,” Kid offered cautiously, holding the plate out like an olive branch.

Law glared at him and didn’t reply, but he did take the salad, which Kid figured was a good sign.

Kid got the boys situated at the table, placed between him and Law so that Kid could help Kyler and Law could help Austin as needed. Kid couldn’t help but smile as he watched Law relax a little in the familiar territory to eating with the twins. He’d shared plenty of meals with them, starting way back when Kid was still in the hospital, so he was more comfortable passing them things and encouraging them to eat veggies and such. Kyler excitedly told them more about the old person he saw in the hallway coming up to the apartment, but Austin was uncharacteristically quiet, staring intently at Law’s salad.

“Waw, you not eat?” he finally blurted out.

Law looked confused. “What? Yes, I’m eating. I have salad.”

“No, you not eat bascetti?”

“Ah. No, I not – ah – I don’t eat spaghetti.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not fond of pasta,” Law explained gently. Kid was impressed by his patience, honestly. He knew that Law had explained his dislike of pasta to the boys several times, and Law wasn’t one to repeat himself.

“No, it not pasta, it bascetti.”

“Right,” Law acquiesced slowly. “But spaghetti is a type of pasta. And I don’t particularly care for it.”

“Oh.” The boy looked troubled for a moment before brightening up significantly. “But, Waw? It not bascetti! It ice cream, see? You jus … you use the-the pointy one? An’ eat it!”

The laughter Kid had been holding back escaped him in a loud guffaw that had Law glaring halfheartedly at him. “Well, kiddo, that was a good try, but Law doesn’t eat ice cream either. It ruins his figure.”

Law discretely kicked Kid in the shin under the table. “I’m afraid he’s partially right, Austin. I don’t eat ice cream _or_ spaghetti. So either way, I think I’ll just eat my salad.”

The boy looked so dejected that Law briefly considered sucking it up and eating the pasta, but a flashback to the loaf of bread meltdown had him shaking the thought away. He was perfectly content with his greens.

“Alright, boys, I think it’s time we clean up, huh?” Kid asked when they’d finished eating. Admittedly, he was pretty sure that more spaghetti had ended up _on_ the twins than had gone _in_ them, but they both seemed satisfied with the meal, so he wasn’t too worried about it. Law had already begun clearing the dishes, so Kid jumped up to help him. Law, however, had other plans.

“No. You stop right there and take those two to the bathroom immediately. And for the love of god, _don’t let them touch anything_. I’ll clean up this mess. You clean up that one.”

Now that he looked at them, Kid did see where Law was coming from. He made a point to keep the apartment obsessively clean, after all, and two spaghetti-covered three-year-olds running around all over would definitely cause some damage.

“Alright, hooligans! To the bath!”

Austin giggled and tried to escape, so Kid wrapped him up under his arm and carried him, but Kyler seemed more resigned to his fate and let Kid simply lead him by the hand. He got them set up in the tub with these weird little fizzy things his mom had sent that made the whole bathroom smell like lavender and chamomile. Apparently the boys would be impossible to get to sleep without them, and Kid definitely didn’t want that. Law had been great so far, and aside from being a bit frazzled by the condom thing, he hadn’t seemed terribly unhappy about spending time with the boys. Kid didn’t want that to get messed up by Austin and Kyler fighting sleep with all their cranky might. He’d seen it before, and it was _not_ pretty.

Man, Law really had been great, though. The way he handled Austin’s injury had Kid’s heart skipping a beat. He could say it was just his experience with drunk people, but Kid knew better. And seeing his boyfriend engaging with the kids, especially getting Austin to smile through his tears, well … it had Kid feeling things he wasn’t sure he was really prepared to feel.

And then there was the ring thing. Shit, that had been unexpected. Maybe …

“Eustass? Is everything alright in there? There seems to be quite a bit of splashing.”

Kid jerked out of his thoughts just in time to get hit by a massive tidal wave of fragrant water. “Ah shit, you guys, seriously?!” he cursed, leaping to his feet and wiping the water out of his eyes.

“Sorry, Bubba,” Kyler giggled remorselessly.

“Yeah, Bubba. Sooooorrrrrry.”

“Oh you aren’t sorry at all, you little-“

“Eustass!”

Scowling, Kid opened the door and glared at Law. He expected Law to be pissed about the messy bathroom, to snark at him for not paying close enough attention, but instead the surgeon smirked.

“Now who’s the cat?” he asked, obviously far more amused than he should be at Kid’s predicament.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s still you, doc. How about a hug?”

“Don’t you dare,” Law warned, backing away and pointing a finger at him.

Kid grinned. “See? Still you.”

Law clicked his tongue dismissively, but still kept his distance from his soaking wet boyfriend. “Are the boys clean? It’s nearly nine.”

“We clean!”

“Alright, let’s get you dried off and then we can show you where you’re sleeping,” Kid suggested. “And maybe, if you ask really, really nicely, Law will read you a story.”

Kid ignored the raised eyebrow that got him and proceeded to help the boys dry themselves and get into their pajamas. He was kind of excited to see their reaction to the “big boy” bed they’d be sharing. It was huge and soft and he knew from experience that it made for a great night’s sleep. But when he opened the door with a flourish he was surprised to see both boys shrink away at the sight of it.

“What’s wrong, boys?” Law inquired, concern etched into his features.

“Too wisky,” Kyler announced.

“Yeah,” Austin agreed. “It too wisky. We too small.”

“Whisky?” Law mouthed to Kid, confused.

“You guys, it’s not risky. It’s just a bed. Look, it’s really comfy!” Kid threw himself down on it, bouncing slightly before settling into the luxurious sheets.

“Nope,” Kyler insisted. “Too wisky. We sleep wif you.”

“Yeah! We sleep wif Bubba an Waw.”

Shit. Kid knew Law was never going to –

“Alright, then, if you’re that frightened. Come on. But our bed is just as big, you know.”

What the fuck. “Law, you know they want us to sleep _with_ them, right? Like, not just change which bed. They want us to go to bed with them … right now.”

“I understand that, Eustass. But if they’re scared to sleep in the bed alone there’s not much we can do, is there?”

“Well, no, but … I mean, you don’t have to. I can just go to bed with them. You can go do whatever.”

“No! Waw gotta sleep too!” Austin insisted, wrapping his arms tightly, and uncomfortably high, around Law’s thigh.

“Yup,” Kyler confirmed solemnly from their bedroom door.

Kid looked helplessly from his brothers to his boyfriend, but was once again shocked to see no trace of annoyance on Law’s face. Okay then. Apparently they were all going to bed … at nine o’clock at night.

“We can just stay there until they fall asleep and then get up,” Kid assured Law quietly as they changed.

“Mmmhmm,” Law murmured, watching closely as Kyler and Austin helped each other climb onto the bed.

“You really surprised me today, you know.”

Law shot him a quick glance. “Yes, well, I do have some rather enticing motivation. Don’t forget your promise, Mr. Eustass.”

Kid smirked partially at the thought of that motivation, but mostly because he and Law both knew it was more than the promise of Kid doing _that_ that made him so cooperative today.

After their fourth rendition of Pete the Cat: I Love my White Shoes, Kid and Law finally turned off the bedside lamps and laid in the dark, waiting for the boys between them to settle down.

“Pet him,” Kid whispered.

“I’m sorry?”

“Austin. If you kinda … pet him, he falls asleep.”

“You want me to pet your brother.”

“I’m telling you, he’ll fall asleep way faster if you do it.”

Law reached a tentative hand out and ran his fingers through the unruly mop of hair currently using his arm as a pillow. Austin sighed and tucked himself closer to Law, so the surgeon continued to smooth his hair back. Sure enough, within a few moments the boy’s breathing was slow and even, just like his brother’s.

“You wanna get up?” Kid asked.

“I am currently a human pillow.”

“Right.” Kid let the silence stretch comfortably between them for a moment, thinking. “Hey Law?”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be like, cliché rom-com levels of cheesy if I said I love you right now?”

“Yes,” Law whispered back curtly. “Just go to sleep.”

Kid shrugged and shifted to let Kyler snuggle closer in his sleep, resigned to the fact that he was going to bed for real after all. His eyelids grew heavy in the darkness and he felt the irresistible pull of sleep washing over him.

“I love you too, asshole,” Law murmured, his voice so soft Kid almost thought he’d dreamed it.

He fell asleep smiling. 


	21. I is for Indecent (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your own fault, a cool part of his brain whispered logically. You told him you’d do anything he wanted. “I’ll wear it and do whatever you want me to in it, I swear,” you said. And yeah, okay, he said that, in a desperate attempt to get himself out of the doghouse for pulling that shit with the babysitting, but he’d forgotten how petty and … creative Law could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a ton to say about this chapter, mostly because it’s really just pure smut and that is not my forte so I’m nervous about it and am just trying to post it before I lose my nerve!
> 
> Anyway, yeah, it’s straight up just smut from pretty much the second paragraph, so for any readers who aren’t interested in that, you’ve been warned!
> 
> Also! To everyone who has been giving me kudos and commenting on this story: Thank you so so so so much. I seriously can't even begin to say how much it means to me that people enjoy this story. Thank you for your support!!!

Forcing himself to remember that he loved that stupid fucking sexy asshole he called a boyfriend, Kid took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Of course, that was proving to be incredibly difficult when he was sitting next to said sexy asshole, across from a couple of their friends, with the doctor’s hand resting so teasingly high on his thigh and a rather large plug rubbing right against his prostate every time he shifted in his seat.

How long had it been? The challenge was to last two hours, but it already felt like an eternity between when he put the damn thing in and now. _This is your own fault_ , a cool part of his brain whispered logically. _You told him you’d do anything he wanted. “I’ll wear it and do whatever you want me to in it, I swear,” you said._ And yeah, okay, he said that, in a desperate attempt to get himself out of the doghouse for pulling that shit with the babysitting, but he’d forgotten how petty and … _creative_ Law could be. He figured the doc would have him wear the fancy lingerie while he blew him or something. He hadn’t expected Law to have him wear the lingerie, and the plug, under a regular outfit and then go spend the afternoon catching up with Killer, Heat, and a couple of Law’s friends from the hospital. But he supposed that was his fault too.

_“Ah, but Eustass, you didn’t think I’d forgotten about your little photo shoot, did you? I think it would be nice to see how you enjoy being riled up in public and unable to do anything about it,” Law had explained smoothly before looking at Kid seriously. “If you really don’t want to I’ll think of something else. And if at any point it’s too much you can use a safeword and we’ll end it immediately.”_

_“What, doc, think I can’t handle two measly hours?” Kid had scoffed. “I’ll can take it. Do your worst.”_

_“Eustass, I am quite serious. I want you to have a safeword.”_

Kid thought about that word, “falafel,” as he felt Law’s fingers circling slowly inward, toward where he so desperately wanted them, indecent exposure be damned. He could say it any time and Law would get him out of there. But as Law’s fingertips finally, _finally_ , brushed against his already leaking cock, Kid knew he wouldn’t use it. He was having way too much fun.

“So, Kid, are you back to work yet?” Law’s friend, the one with the weird ass bird name, asked pleasantly, shifting the attention of the entire table onto the redhead.

“I, uh …” Kid fumbled, trying not to moan as Law pressed firmly on his crotch. “Y-yeah. Yeah, for about a m-month.”

Killer glared suspiciously between Kid’s flushed face and Law’s carefully calm one. Shit. Kid really didn’t want his too-observant friend figuring out what was going on. “Bu-haaa, uh, but Killer’s really the one to thank for me ha-aving a job at all after everything. Keeping the shop going so, _so good_ , uh … while I was recovering.”

“Riiiiiiight,” Killer agreed slowly, still obviously suspecting something. “Well, you built up a solid business, so I guess it’s not surprising that it ran okay without you for a little bit. We’re all just glad to have you back.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks.”

 “Hey, you feelin’ alright, Captain? You’re lookin’ kinda flushed,” Heat observed.

“Hmm, yes, I noticed that too, Eustass,” Law purred, leaning in close and pressing cool fingers to his throat under the guise of checking his pulse or some doctor shit. But Kid was reasonably sure that most topical check-ups didn’t usually involve the doctor pressing intentionally on the covered-up hickey right over his patient’s pressure point, making it suddenly very hard for said patient to breathe properly.

“I-“ he choked out, “I’m fine. Does a-anyone need a refill?” _Shit_ why had he asked that?! How the hell was he supposed to get up and go get everyone another round of coffee without revealing his extremely obvious erection?

“Ah, good idea, Eustass. I’ll assist you in getting them.”

Thanking every higher power he could think of for giving him the foresight to wear a long enough shirt to sort-of hide his predicament, Kid stood awkwardly and tried his best to walk normally to the end of the line. The second he stopped the surgeon was on him.

“God, Eustass, do you have any idea how sexy you are? Sitting there all flushed, looking so beautifully wrecked in front of our friends. You’re absolutely perfect.”

 _Fuck you_ , Kid thought. “Fuck me,” he breathed. Well shit, it didn’t take Freud to figure out that slip. Oh well. It’s not like he would have been able to say “fuck you” with any conviction anyway, what with his knees turning to jelly and any remaining blood left in his body rushing south at the doctor’s praise.

“Oh? What, right here, right now, Eustass?” Kid would literally pay the man to stop murmuring his name like that.

“Jesus, I don’t fucking care-“

“Of course you don’t. You just want my cock any way you can get it, is that right?” Law tutted and slipped his arm around Kid’s waist, pressing himself close enough to be breathing in Kid’s ear. “What is it you want? You want me to take you into the bathroom and fuck you? All these people would hear you moaning, begging for me. But you would probably like that, wouldn’t you? _Naughty boy_.”

 Kid let out a whimper he would vehemently deny later and leaned into Law’s touch.

“Ah, yes, could we get six regular brewed coffees please?” Law asked suddenly, pulling away from his practically-drooling boyfriend abruptly to pay the barista.

The word “falafel” briefly flitted through Kid’s haze of arousal, but he shook it away. He could do this. He only had … he checked the clock … fuck. Forty three minutes left of this. He could last that long. Probably.

“Eustass.”

The seriousness of Law’s voice forced Kid to focus on the man’s face. Golden eyes filled with concern as they inspected his face. “You can end this any time,” the man whispered.

Kid shook his head and attempted a smirk. “This is nothin’, doc.”

The pleased smirk Law tried to hide behind a mask of indifference didn’t go unnoticed as he collected the cups and motioned for Kid to follow him back to their table.

“Hey, man, thanks for the refill, but Pen and I gotta go,” Law’s not bird-named friend announced, standing up as soon as the two returned and set the coffee down. Kid really should learn their names at some point. Maybe when he wasn’t desperately trying to hide his painful arousal.

“Oh, so soon?”

“Yeah, we’ve both got the night shift and we wanna grab a nap beforehand, if possible. You sure I can’t bribe you in to switching me for your morning?” the bird one asked.

“There is nothing in this world you could offer me to get me to go in to work tonight,” Law informed him coolly.

“Worth a shot,” the man shrugged. “Well, hey, good to see you guys. Eustass, glad you’re back to work and stuff. And congrats on moving in.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Kid responded awkwardly. “How, uh, how about you guys?” he asked, directing his attention to Killer and Heat. “You guys gotta get going too?”

Kid highly doubted that Law missed how Kid’s question seemed a lot more like a suggestion, and yeah, maybe it was cheating to influence his friends to leave early and end this blissful misery, but he was beyond caring. Law’s friends bailed early, so he was just being opportunistic, right?

“Oh,” Killer said with a slight frown. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I do need to, uh … grocery shop.”

“Yeah, me too,” Heat agreed, though it was pretty obvious he didn’t have anywhere to be. Kid was just happy they were both going along with it, even if Killer was doing so with a far too understanding glare.

“Ah, well I’m sorry to see you gentlemen off so soon. But I suppose it can’t be helped. We should get together again soon when we all have a bit more time to catch up.”

“Sure thing, Doctor,” Killer replied casually. “Maybe next time you two won’t be doing something weird.”

“Why whatever do you mean, Mr. Killer?”

The blonde frowned. “I don’t even know what I mean, and I don’t think I _wanna_ know. Just … go do whatever you’re doing somewhere I don’t have to see it.”

Law smirked and nodded. Kid didn’t even bother trying to deny it as he waved lamely to his friends. “So, uh … guess we should head back too, huh?” he finally suggested when he and Law were alone.

There was a dangerous glint in Law’s eyes as he gave Kid a long, appraising look. “I’m sorely tempted to make you go do something else with me for shooing them off early like that. The challenge was two hours, Mr. Eustass, and you have only completed an hour and twenty nine minutes.”

“Please, Law,” Kid begged quietly.

“Hmmmm. Well, I suppose I can hardly say no when you’re looking at me like that, now can I? Come on, then.” Kid followed quickly as the doctor turned and headed to the car, jostling the plug inside him and making it even more difficult to keep up. When they reached Law’s vehicle the man pressed Kid into the passenger side door, his mouth barely a breath from Kid’s own and his thigh pressed between Kid’s legs teasingly. “What’s your safeword, Eustass?” he growled.

“F-Falafel” Kid sputtered, surprised by the sudden attack.

“Good boy. I just wanted to make sure you remember it before we get in this car. Because once we are out of the public eye you are _mine_. And I will not be holding back or stopping unless I hear that word. So one more time, nice and clear for me, baby.”

“Falafel.”

As soon as the word left his mouth Law’s lips were on him, his teeth dragging along Kid’s neck, occasionally nipping down hard. “So good for me, Eustass,” the raven-haired man murmured into his collarbone. “You did so well for me today. Do you think you earned a reward?”

Kid’s only response was to throw his head back and moan.

“Hmm, I think so too. But I need you to be good for me just a little while longer, Eustass. Do you think you can do that?”

Kid nodded.

“Good. Now,” Law pulled back to look Kid in the eye. “Do good boys touch themselves in the car when Daddy is driving?”

Kid lowered his gaze and shook his head, definitely _not_ pouting at this new rule.

“I asked you a question, Eustass,” Law prompted sternly.

“No,” Kid muttered.

“That’s right. Okay, then. Let’s get you home.”

The ride home was mostly quiet, aside from the occasional whine from Kid and soothing shushing from Law every time they hit a bump, causing the plug to shift inside of Kid. The need to touch himself was overwhelming, but it seemed like every time he got close to saying fuck it and giving in, Law would murmur praises to him, telling him how proud he was and all that other bullshit that drove Kid crazy and made it both harder not to touch himself and impossible for him to disappoint the other by disobeying.

The breath Kid hadn’t realized he’d been holding in left him in a grateful whoosh as Law put the car in park and ushered him into their building. Looking at the stairs, Kid decided he was going to personally thank the landlord for finally getting the elevator fixed a couple weeks ago, because there was no way he would have made it up all six flights in his present condition. Thankfully, they were alone in the elevator. Law took advantage of the privacy, kissing Kid breathless and running his hands all over the redhead.

By the time the apartment door shut behind them Kid could swear he was about a single touch away from cuming in his damn pants.

“Law,” he begged desperately. “Please, Law, I need … I need you.”

“Shhh, shh, Eustass, soon. Go to the bedroom. I’ll be there in just a moment.”

With a growl that surprised both of them, Kid pressed Law against the wall. “Too far,” he breathed raggedly.

Once the shock of their change in positions faded, Law smirked. “Alright, then,” he agreed lowly, tugging gently on the edge of Kid’s shirt. “Here is fine, I suppose. Take off your clothing, Eustass.”

Kid had never stripped so fast in his life.

Law took a long moment to observe his boyfriend. “What a shame,” he tutted. “You’ve completely ruined your panties already. Just look at you. Although, I must admit, you do look good in them, soiled or not. The black lace was a good choice.”

Kid flushed but resisted the urge to cover himself. He was a confident man through and through, and no amount of lingerie, ruined or not, could change that. So instead he put his hands on his hips and smirked at Law defiantly.

“Eat your heart out, Trafalgar.”

“Hmm,” Law murmured. “Don’t tempt me, Eustass. On your hands and knees, now.”

Kid obeyed and relished in Law’s hum of approval. There was some shuffling behind him and then the tell-tale pop of the lube being opened and he sighed half in relief and half in impatience. He wanted, no, _needed_ the damn toy to be replaced by Law _now_.

Cool fingers tugged gently on the skimpy lace waistband of Kid’s panties, pulling them slowly away to reveal Kid’s plugged entrance. “I’m going to take this out now,” Law warned, tapping his fingers gently on the base of the toy. Kid groaned and shifted his hips back in encouragement, pulling a huff of laughter from the doctor.

“Fuuuuuck,” Kid moaned, feeling the toy being removed slowly, rubbing against his prostate teasingly on the way.

“Shh,” Law soothed, rubbing a hand softly down Kid’s back. “Almost there, Eustass.”

“Just fuck me, Law, c’mon,” he whined.

Kid nearly screamed with pleasure when he felt Law push into him with one smooth thrust, and set a rough pace without giving him any time to adjust, just how Kid wanted it.

“Is this what you wanted, Eustass?” Law demanded. “While we were sitting there in that coffee shop, surrounded by strangers? While our friends were trying to talk to you? Were you just thinking about how good it would feel to be filled with my cock?”

“Yesyesyes, _fuck_! Fuck, Law, harder.”

Law obliged, gripping Kid’s waist and thrusting his length into his partner even harder, mesmerized by the sight of himself plunging in and out of Kid so quickly.

“You should see yourself, Eustass. You’re taking me so perfectly.”

“I’m … I’m gonna cum,” Kid panted. He wanted to badly to touch himself, but while Law hadn’t expressly forbidden it, he hadn’t given permission, either. “Touch me. Fuck, Daddy, touch me please.”

Law’s grip on Kid’s waist tightened momentarily, betraying how affected the man was by Kid’s request, and Kid knew he’d been right to ask for it. If he hadn’t been so completely fucked out he probably would have grinned. As it was, it took less than three pumps of Law’s skilled hand on his dick to have Kid cuming with a shout all over the hardwood floor.

Law was close behind, giving a few more erratic thrusts before groaning out a garbled version of Kid’s name and pulling out to cum on Kid’s back. Both men slumped unceremoniously to the floor, their bodies overlapping in places, and lay there panting for a quiet moment.

“You’re getting damn good at the dirty talk, doc,” Kid finally managed to croak.

“Mmm.”

“So we even now?” Kid asked, wrapping an arm around Law and pulling him close so he could run his fingers through his midnight locks.

A very halfhearted push against his shin let Kid know that Law was exhaustedly trying to kick him. “I suppose,” the surgeon finally acquiesced. “For now.”


	22. D is for Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to Kid that he couldn’t actually remember the last time the two of them had gone out. “We’re …”
> 
> “Practically domesticated?”
> 
> “Fuck. Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this is it, guys. This is the last chapter. Thank you so much to all you lovely people who have stuck with this story through all the irregular posting and everything. I seriously can't tell you how much your support has meant to me! I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

“Let’s go out.”

Kid blinked at Law for a moment. “What, like … now?” The suggestion came as a surprise to Kid, who had actually been getting kinda into the episode of Doctor Who his boyfriend had just paused (not that he’d ever admit that). He glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was already almost nine o’clock, and he was pretty comfy and content to just curl up on the couch and relax and … “Oh my god.”

“Right?” Law asked.

It occurred to Kid that he couldn’t actually remember the last time the two of them had gone out. “We’re …”

“Practically domesticated?”

“Fuck. Yeah, let’s go.”

Kid was halfway to the door, determined not to spend another Friday ( _Friday_ for fuck’s sake!) holed up in the apartment, before Law’s voice stopped him. “Eustass, we need to change.”

“Ah, don’t be so dramatic, doc. So we’ve gotten into a little bit of a slump. We’ll go out and have fun and be back to normal in no time.”

Law smirked and gave Kid a pointed once over. “That’s very true, Eustass, but I meant in a more immediate sense. You’re wearing pajama pants.”

With a flush of embarrassment Kid realized the doctor was correct. “Oh. Well then.” Having a sudden thought, Kid flashed Law a challenging grin. “Bet I can get sexier than you.”

“Is that so?” Law hummed. “Hmm, I wonder …”

 _Fuck it, right?_ Kid thought. “If we’re gonna do it why don’t we go all out? Get all sexy and see who can get more numbers or something?”

“A contest? I suppose that could be interesting,” Law mused, already heading toward the bedroom. “What are the terms?”

“Uh.” Kid thought for a moment. “Anything goes to get the number, except like, kissing or groping or whatever? And no telling anyone it’s a contest. Winner gets … a blowjob?” Law opened his mouth to respond, but Kid was already amending his statement. “Nah, scratch that, cuz the second you get some alcohol in you you’re gonna wanna suck my dick anyway and don’t even bother glaring at me like that cuz you _know_ it’s true, ya lush.”

Law did know it was true, but that didn’t stop him from glaring at the redhead. “If I win I want a half hour, _non-sexual_ massage,” he finally stated. “Given at a time of my choosing, without any complaining of cramping hands or muscle fatigue.”

“Uh, okay,” Kid agreed, slightly caught off guard. “And if I win … I want a picture.”

Law’s eyes immediately narrowed. “A picture of what?” he asked slowly, even though Kid knew the man damn well knew what the picture would be of.

“C’mon, Law, don’t pretend you don’t know. I’ve only been begging you for it for months.”

“That’s a rather significant reward, Mr. Eustass.”

“Guess you’ll just have to out-flirt me then, huh?” Kid challenged, internally praying Law would agree.

The raven-haired man contemplated for a moment before finally caving with a dramatic sigh. “Fine, Eustass. If you win you may take one, and I do mean _just one_ , picture of me blowing you. But there will be no retakes. If the first one is blurry or at a bad angle you will not get a do-over. Understand?”

“Sure, sure, that’s fine, doc,” Kid replied, beaming. This night was shaping up to be pretty interesting after all. Screw domesticity! He was gonna go out with his boyfriend, get a shit ton of phone numbers from random strangers, and then finally, _finally_ , snap a picture of Law going down on him. Hell. Fucking. Yes.

Half an hour later, Kid was feeling pretty good about his chances of winning their little bet. He was wearing those tight, dark red pants that hugged his ass in the best way, paired with a simple black button down with the sleeves rolled to three-quarter length that Law had previously expressed appreciation for. The outfit was simple, but fit him just right to show off how muscular he was. On top of that, he’d decided to pull out the make-up Law had bought to replace what he’d lost in the fire (which he hadn’t even opened) and done up his face the way he used to when he first met the surgeon. He’d considered painting his nails too, but dismissed the idea quickly. He didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that one of his arms was a prosthetic. Because while Kid had absolutely no doubt that he could score plenty of numbers with just one arm, this was a serious competition, and he didn’t need something as dumb as a missing limb to screw up his chances of getting that picture. After all, his confidence in his own appearance didn’t mean he was stupid about Law’s, especially when the man went into full-seduction mode. It would definitely be a challenge to beat the doc, but looking in the mirror one last time, Kid thought he might stand a chance.

That confidence left him almost as quickly as all the blood in his body rushed south when he saw how Law was dressed for the night. He was standing in the living room with his back to the hallway, giving Kid a chance to fully appreciate his legs and ass in those skinny gray jeans. The lightweight black shirt he’d chosen had a wide collar, leaving plenty of Law’s neck and shoulders exposed, and floated loosely around his torso. It also happened to just barely brush the waistband of those sinfully low-riding jeans, meaning any time Law shifted a tempting sliver of tan skin showed. Hearing Kid’s low whistle, Law turned and gave Kid his most seductive smirk and come-hither eyes, and Kid figured he might as well start stretching out his fingers now for the massage he was gonna owe the surgeon.

“My, my, Eustass, don’t you look nice. I see you’ve gotten your make-up out again. I’m glad. I was beginning to miss it,” Law purred. How did he make something so innocent sound like the dirtiest thing Kid had ever heard? Ahhh, shit, he was in over his head.

Just as he was thinking about calling the whole thing off, Kid noticed how Law’s sultry gaze was lingering just a little too long on his painted lips and skimming appreciatively over his chest and hips. Maybe he wasn’t out of the game yet after all.

“You’re lookin’ pretty good yourself, doc. You ready?”

“Mmm, indeed.” Law stopped by the door to grab his keys and turned back to Kid, making a show of remembering something. “Oh, and we need to stop by the store quickly before we get there.”

“Why’s that?”

Law smirked devilishly. “So we can pick up some massage oil. You’re going to need it when I win.”

“Well, while we’re there we can buy a frame for my new picture. I’m thinking a 24 by 36?” Kid retorted, playfully slapping the other man on the ass as they headed out the door.

Soon they were in the cab, alternating between teasing each other and making out; no doubt irritating the driver. It was a relatively short ride to the club they’d agreed on, though, so Kid didn’t feel too bad. Not that he would really have given a fuck anyway, because he worked damn hard to earn the privilege of making out with Law whenever he wanted and so what if it pissed off some random cabbie, right?

Breaking away from one last kiss right outside the double doors, Kid smirked at Law. “Last chance to back out, doc,” he whispered.

“And why on earth would I want to do that when I’m so close to finally getting a complaint-free massage?” Law demanded.

“Cuz I’m gonna hang that picture in the living room. Right above the TV would be great, don’tcha think?”

Law scowled at him and shook his fingers free from where they were intertwined with Kid’s. Kid couldn’t say for certain, but he was reasonably sure he could hear the doc muttering about that not being part of the agreement as he sauntered off into the still relatively empty club. Obviously Kid wasn’t actually going to blow up, print off, and frame his prize, should he actually win it. But if Law could tease then he could tease, damnit.

“Oooh, ex~cuuuuuse me, baby,” a dramatic voice, accompanied by a wandering hand on Kid’s chest, exclaimed. Kid followed the appendage currently intruding into his personal space, ready to give its owner a piece of his mind, but remembered his goal tonight at the last minute and turned his scowl into a charming smile.

“Didn’t mean to bump you, baby, your shoulders are just so … _big_ and _broad_ ,” the stranger explained, fearlessly smoothing his hand over Kid’s shoulder.

“Well, damn, can’t complain about getting bumped when it’s done by someone as handsome as you, can I?” Kid flirted back.

“Aww, aren’t you a charmer? But the least I can do is buy you a drink for your trouble. Wanna come inside?”

Kid barely stopped himself from making a joke about the double meaning of that question like he would have with Law, and settled for nodding and letting the guy link arms with him. So far so good, at least where the contest was concerned. But Kid couldn’t help feeling a little … wistful? It just felt wrong to be chatting it up with this random dude. He could be holding _Law’s_ hand right now, or having an actual conversation with _Law_ , but instead he was forcing his way through tedious small talk with a stranger, and for what?

The mental image of himself taking a picture of Law with his mouth full of Kid’s cock helped renew Kid’s motivation to impress the man in front of him a little, but still …

The next hour went by in a bit of a blur for Kid. He got the touchy guy’s number and then had to hide in the bathroom for ten minutes to make it seem like he actually left. He’d gotten another guy’s insta-something name? He didn’t actually know what that meant, but he figured it was close enough to a number to count toward his total. And then he’d gotten a couple girls to give him their number. Now, after probably more alcohol than was wise to consume in such a short period, he was talking to some slightly blurry guy who was trying way too hard.

“Did you hear me, sexy?”

“Huh?” Kid asked.

The man’s plastered-on smile faltered for a split second before it was back just as brightly as before. “I asked your name, you know, so I know what to scream later.”

The memory of Law throwing his head back and yelling Kid’s name in the middle of a crowded coffee shop on their first date after the redhead had used the same line popped into Kid’s head and he grinned before he could stop himself. His boyfriend was shameless.

“Oh, you like the idea of that?” the man, who had apparently been using that line seriously, questioned excitedly.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Kid dismissed, focusing his attention on the drink that was being pushed into his hand. “What’s this?”

It was pretty obvious the stranger was getting irritated, but he still tried to sound pleasant as he answered. “Rum and Coke, and I still didn’t catch your _name_.”

“Eustass, I’m bored,” Law complained, sidling up to Kid and pressing as much of his long body as he could against the seated mechanic. “And this music is too loud. What’s this?” Law boldly grabbed Kid’s drink and took a sip. “Ah, rum and coke. How delightfully dull. We have better alcohol at home.”

The man looked back and forth between Law, who was practically in Kid’s lap now, and Kid. “Am I missing something here?”

“Yes,” Law drawled before Kid could think of an explanation. “Your cue to leave. Bye, now.”

The man scowled, but thankfully didn’t try to stick around as Kid stared incredulously at his smirking boyfriend.

 “What?” Law shrugged, taking another sip of Kid’s “delightfully dull” drink.

“What do you mean, what? I should be the one saying what, you’re the one making the what a what in the first place!” _Oh, hey, I might be drunk_ Kid thought belatedly as he heard how garbled his words were coming out.

“I didn’t make the what a what, you did!” Law retaliated without missing a beat. “But I know a better what we could make _together_.” A suggestive wiggle made it clear exactly the type of “what” Law had in mind.

“Ha! You understood me, you’re drunk too.”

Law rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m drunk, Mr. Eustass, I have spent the night being very thoroughly propositioned.”

Kid’s heart sank even as his temper rose. “By who?” he growled, forgetting momentarily that they were both actively _trying_ to be thoroughly propositioned.

Law pulled out a handful of crumpled napkins and pieces of scrap papers. “I have no idea. Some of them wrote names, I think. Did I win the bet?”

“Oh. Right.” Kid shuffled around in his pockets and came up with an impressive, but still tragically smaller, pile of papers. “Guess you did. But are we really done?”

“ _I’m_ done,” Law informed, once again shifting provocatively to further his point. “Which means you’re done too.”

“Says who?” Kid demanded stubbornly, even though he didn’t actually want to stay and was, in fact, already following the man out into the parking lot.

The surgeon linked their hands together and pressed a kiss to the back of Kid’s hand briefly once they stepped out into the fresh air. “Says the rules of our relationship, Eustass. We do something you want to do until I get bored and distract you with sex. That is how this,” he gestured between them, “works.”

Kid scoffed. “Oh sure, cuz we do _so_ much stuff that I … wait.” He narrowed his eyes at his slightly swaying partner. “You’re distracting me with sex?”

Law hummed and pinned Kid against a random car, running a hand slowly up his good arm. “Well, I really wanna suck you off, so I would say yes, I am.”

It was hard to tell if the sudden wave of dizziness Kid felt was from the alcohol he’d consumed or Law’s sultry tone, but if he was going by the state of his suddenly very interested dick, he’d guess it was more to do with Law.

“Not here, though,” Law announced abruptly, pulling away a bit too quickly and upsetting his balance. Luckily, Kid’s reflexes were still sharp despite his alcohol haze, and he easily caught the doctor before he met pavement.

“Nice how after all this time I can still sweep you off your feet,” he joked.

The surgeon simply rolled his eyes. “You know, people don’t believe me when I tell them you’re a sappy drunk.”

“Didn’t used to be,” Kid replied softly. Killer’s words from what felt like so long ago rang in his head as he stared dopily at the man in his arms. _“He’s changing you, you know.”_ Damn. Kid had known then that his friend was right, but he didn’t think either of them had realized just how much. Honestly, though, when Kid thought about the guy he used to be, compared to who he was now, he saw that change as progress. So really it was more like the doc had slowly but surely coaxed the best parts of Kid out of hiding. He hadn’t changed _him_ so much as changed his priorities.

“Eustass, this is lovely and romantic and all, but you are swaying and if you don’t put me down I will surely vomit.”

Kid hastily put the doctor back on his feet and straightened the front of his shirt. “Way to ruin the moment, asshole,” he muttered.

Law gave him a smirk that promised a good time for them both. “Let’s get home and then I’ll make it up to you.”

Kid wasn’t about to argue with that, but he couldn’t resist a smug laugh. “I toooooooold you,” he sing-songed lightly in Law’s ear as the man hailed a cab. “You’re so predictable.”

“Fuck you, Eustass.”

“Hmm,” Kid hummed. “Nah, I think tonight I’d like to fuck _you_.”

The doctor stubbornly muttered something argumentative under his breath, but Kid wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy delighting in the goosebumps his words raised on Law’s skin.

The cab ride seemed to take forever, but when they were kissing passionately in their living room, tugging at each other’s clothing but not making any real effort to remove them yet, Kid couldn’t stop a sigh of contentment from slipping past his lips.

“Bedroom,” Law murmured breathlessly against Kid’s mouth. Kid was more than happy to comply, walking backwards and tugging his boyfriend along with a firm hand on the back of his neck until they were crowded up against the closed bedroom door.

“Damnit,” Kid grumbled, fumbling with the knob until Law reached around and turned it quickly, pushing Kid inside without comment.

Maybe it was the lingering effects of the alcohol he’d consumed, but it felt like one minute Kid was kissing the doctor and the next his pants were down and Law’s now lipstick-smeared lips were wrapped so _perfectly_ around his swollen cock.

“Shiiiiit, doc, you’re so good at that.”

Law hummed in response, sending thrills of pleasure racing up Kid’s spine and prompting him to thread his fingers through messy raven locks. Law leaned into the touch and Kid tightened his grip the way he knew the man liked it, using his hair to hold his head still as Kid began thrusting slowly into his mouth. Law only tolerated the gentle treatment for a moment before he was making an irritated sound and letting his teeth scrape along Kid’s shaft just enough to warn him but not hard enough to hurt.

“Fine, fine,” he muttered, holding Law’s hair even tighter and beginning to thrust in earnest, earning a satisfied moan from the man. “God, look at you taking my cock like that; such a perfect little _slut_ ,” Kid grunted appreciatively. “Were you thinking about this the whole time we were at that shitty club? While you were flirting with all those other men? Bet they were thinking about it too, hoping they’d get to test out that smart mouth of yours. But they -ah shit- they don’t get to, do they?”

Law’s cheeks and ears were burning a vibrant red as he nodded as best he could with Kid’s dick in his mouth. Kid could see Law’s hand furiously working on his own cock and he let out a humorless laugh.

“Oh my god, you should _see_ yourself right now. You really look like a whore, so turned on just from me fucking your mouth. You’re about to cum right now, aren’t you?”

Law whined and attempted to nod again, but Kid was yanking him up by his hair to glare fiercely into his eyes.

“And who the _fuck_ said you could, hmm?” Kid snarled, pushing Law roughly away to sprawl on the bed. “I certainly didn’t tell you that, did I, slut?”

Law shook his head, his pupils blown wide and looking absolutely wrecked.

“ _Did I?_ ”

“N-no,” Law managed.

“No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t have, would I? Because you don’t get to cum until I am _finished_ with you.” Kid crawled over his lover, caging him in with his hands and knees on either side of the man’s body. “Do I look like I’m finished with you?”

“No.”

“That’s right, Law. I am _not_ finished with you.” Kid grinned viciously and yanked Law’s shirt off over his head. “Not by a long shot.”

One extremely intense orgasm later, Kid and Law were cleaned up and laying on the bed, wrapped up in each other and content.

“You haven’t been rough like that in a long time,” Law commented casually.

“Yeah, uh, I got kinda … caught up. I dunno. Been thinking about stuff. Sorry.”

“No, no, believe me, Eustass, there is _nothing_ to apologize for. I enjoyed it immensely. Whatever you’ve been thinking, please, continue.”

Kid nodded in response and then let the silence stretch out between them, his mind still circling around the idea he’d been forming all night. Well, if he was being honest, this idea had been forming for a long time now. Tonight had just sort of … cemented it.

The doctor’s breath was just beginning to even out, a sure sign that he was almost asleep, and suddenly Kid felt like he couldn’t hold it in any longer. The thing he’d been thinking about. He had to tell Law now or he would surely lose his nerve. “Been thinking,” he began, his voice rough, “about … us.”

Law didn’t say anything, but Kid felt him stiffen in his arms.

“About … you know … thinking about how you’re … and we’re …”

“Eustass, I am very tired,” Law drawled, his voice just disinterested enough for Kid to know he was faking the indifference.

“I dunno. I was thinking we should get married,” Kid finally blurted out. “Do you wanna …?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, what an ending. It's almost like there's a sequel in the making ... ;)


End file.
